The Past You Leave Behind
by Time on my hands
Summary: The barrier between the worlds has been down for some time. Things have been pretty quiet, until now. Someone from Hiei's past has decided to take their revenge. Can he find out who wants him dead and defeat them before they destroy his future? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter One

The mall was crowded for a Thursday. Saiyana hated crowds. Her petite 5'1 frame narrowly escaped being run down by a group of boisterous teenagers. At least one had the grace to say ,"Sorry Miss." She had been shopping for art supplies. As she reached the entrance to her favorite store, she heard a loud crash from the direction she had come. Screams and cries of terror soon followed.

Her psychic senses went on full alert. She whipped her head around, long auburn hair flying, to see what her mind had already told her was fast approaching. DEMON! She smashed herself against the wall to avoid the frantic mass of people trying to run. She could see the thing now. It was at least nine feet tall with shaggy brown hair and glowing orange eyes. It swiped humans out of the way as it ran, it's clawed talons leaving a spray of blood along the walls of it's path.

Saiyana took a deep breath and stepped out in front of it. She raised her hands… and suddenly found herself somewhere else. She had felt arms around her and then she was on the other side of the atrium area. She saw a black blur and felt a tremendously powerful demon presence before she was alone again. From the area around the demon, she could see what was clearly a battle. There were three men fighting the large demon.

At least one of them was a man. She sensed a very strong demon aura from the other two, although they looked human as well. One of them wielded a green thorned whip and the other a strong spirit power. The human had what looked to be a very strong spirit sword. She was too far away to get a clear look at them, but what she saw was impressive. The wielder of the whip had long, thick red hair. The other demon had dark hair slicked back. The human was tall, well over six feet, and had a lighter shade of red hair, almost orange. Well muscled, she could tell that they were not new to this kind of fight.

As she silently appraised the situation, another figure came into the fray. He was a demon as well. Very short, she doubted he was as tall as she was. Dark spiked hair with a white star pattern in the front, he was fast, his movements almost a blur. The red headed demon yelled at him, "Hiei, are the innocents out of the way?" "Yes," was his one word reply as he drew a katana.

The crowd had backed as far away as they could. Most still screaming in terror, they realized they had nowhere to run. The fight was coming their way. She stepped forward and raised her hands. The barrier she had tried to raise earlier shimmered into being. She closed her eyes and the human bystanders one by one slipped unconscious to the floor.

One of the battling demons slammed full on into her barrier. The one with the spirit power. He roared, "What the fuck is this? Kurama?!" The red headed demon named Kurama never paused in his assault on the big shaggy demon. "Probably a psychic in the crowd. Good. This means we don't have to hold back anymore." His form shimmered and the red headed demon was no more. In his place stood a tall, pale demon with long silver hair and a tail. "A fox demon", she thought. "I've never seen one of those before."

The small demon called Hiei sheathed his katana and an eerie black flame glowed from his hand. The one with the spirit power pointed his finger at the demon as though it were a pistol, and yelled, "Spirit gun!" A blast of pure white energy erupted from his finger. The large demon was vaporized by the blast and the residual energy hit Saiyana's barrier full force. As the energy wave vibrated against her barrier, she thought, "My God! These are S class demons."

She was knocked off her feet and momentarily dazed. She barely remembered lowering the barrier. She was gently picked up by the fox demon, now returned to his human form. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Just wasn't expecting the backlash. Should've spent more time analyzing your demon energy and less time admiring the battle." "I won't ask how you know we are demons. You are obviously a psychic of no small power yourself. I assume the humans are asleep. How will this be explained?" he asked. She smiled. " I have already planted a memory of an odd odor before they passed out. The mall will probably be closed for days while the inspectors search for the cause." Kurama chuckled. "Nice touch. And the blood?" "There's enough shattered glass from the store fronts to be a likely cause. Without eyewitnesses, the authorities won't delve too far beyond the readily explainable."

He helped her to her feet. She looked up at him. He had the most incredible emerald green eyes. "Mind telling me how that thing managed to escape demon world?" "My, you are knowledgeable, aren't you?" They were interrupted by the one with the spirit power yelling. "Kuwabara! Are you ok, man?" The human was kneeling, his left arm hung at his side, his right hand trying to staunch the flow of blood. "I can't feel my hand, Urameshi." There was a gash from his elbow to his wrist. He was losing a lot of blood.

Saiyana was already moving when she said to the fox, "Your questions will have to wait, as will mine."

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 2

When Saiyana reached the bleeding Kuwabara, the man he'd called Urameshi was trying to help him up. "C'mon man! We've got to get you to a hospital. Yukina is at Genkai's. Neither of them can get here fast enough." He urgently told his friend. The small Hiei had come to stand by their side as if silently offering his aid. Saiyana said quietly, "Let me see your arm." Kuwabara looked at her. She had gentle eyes of the clearest blue he'd ever seen. He was looking into her eyes and he was still kneeling. She was as short as Hiei and Yukina. She gently touched his arm.

She addressed the others, as Kurama had now joined them. "The nerves are severed, as well as some of the tendons and several blood vessels. If you take him to a hospital, they won't be able to save it." "What?? No!! He's going to be a vet. He has to have his hand," said Urameshi. "Please calm down. It will be alright." She reached out a hand and softly touched Kuwabara between the eyes with the pad of her index finger. His shaking stopped. "Now I can't feel anything in my whole arm!" "It was necessary to suppress your pain receptors. The process of repairing the nerves will be very painful. It's best if you don't feel anything until I am finished."

Saiyana cradled his arm with her left hand while her right hand covered his wound. A soft blue light began to glow from her hand. It enveloped his arm from elbow to wrist. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Four men silently watched in awe as the wound closed and no trace of a scar was left. She touched him between the eyes once again. He flexed his hand. "OW! OW! OW!" "What's wrong, Kuwabara??" Urameshi yelled. "It feels like it fell asleep and now it's waking up. I HATE that feeling. OW, OW, OW!" Urameshi began to laugh. Kurama chuckled. Hiei smirked.

Saiyana had turned from them. "We will need to leave this place. The authorities are here and the crowd will start to wake soon. We should take our questions to a more private location. If you will accept my invitation, I will make tea at my house." "That will be fine." Kurama looked around. "How do we make our exit without answering unwanted questions?" Saiyana closed her eyes and her hands glowed once again. She touched Kurama and he glowed as well. "You are now cloaked. Ordinary humans cannot see you." She touched Urameshi and Kuwabara. She reached out to touch Hiei and he stepped back. "Hn. No one sees me unless I wish them to, woman." With that, he vanished in a blur of black.

"Don't worry. He'll follow." said Kurama. She nodded. "My shield will get us well past the curious onlookers." They filed out of the mall entrance being careful not to bump any of the people they passed. The news crews were already reporting a strange toxic substance in the air that caused the shoppers to pass out. The mall would remain closed until further notice.

Saiyana's house was a short distance from the mall. She had dropped the shield after a couple of blocks. No one said anything until they reached the drive to her house. "Man, what a big place!" Urameshi was impressed. Her house sat a good 200 ft back from the street and was surrounded by a stone fence. Her property was filled with large trees. The house was not overly large, but had lots of windows. "I like nature and privacy," was all she said.

As she fumbled in her purse looking for her key, Hiei appeared as if from nowhere. He dropped from one of the trees to land silently and gracefully beside them. Inside, the house was modestly furnished with a couch, loveseat, and chair in a soft shade of beige. "Make yourselves comfortable while I make some tea." She dropped her purse on the table by the door. Four pairs of eyes watched her walk out of the room. "She's powerful," said Urameshi. "Very," Kurama agreed. Kuwabara flexed his left arm. "There's no more pain. It's as good as new and she didn't even leave a scar." Hiei had taken up a position on the windowsill staring out at nothing in particular. "She is completely human, and yet her power is as great as any I have encountered." "She sure puts up a strong barrier. My spirit gun didn't get through it." Urameshi was thoughtful. "She's even stronger than Genkai." "Why haven't we heard of her before now?" Kuwabara asked the question on all of their minds.

Saiyana returned with the tea tray and set it down on the coffee table. As she passed out cups she asked, "Shall we formally introduce ourselves? I am Takashi Saiyana." She bowed slightly. Kuwabara stood. "Thank you for healing my arm. I am Kuwabara Kazuma." "You are welcome Kuwabara san. Are you by any chance the spirit detective?" "Naw. That's Urameshi. At least until they fired him a few years ago." She raised an eyebrow. "A demon spirit detective? Koenma's getting desperate, is he?" "Well nobody knew I was a demon then. Hey! You know Koenma?" "Yes. I know of him." "Well, I'm Urameshi Yusuke. I was born human, then I died. But way back in the genes there was this demon, and here I am."

"And you Kurama? I sense a human connection in you, too. You do know I saw your fox demon form during the battle?" "Yes. It couldn't be helped. I am Menomino Shuichi. I was reborn to a human mother. I fully intended to leave when my powers returned, but during that time I came to love my human family and chose to stay. There are few who know me as Kurama."

She glanced at the silent figure in black sitting on her windowsill. He had been eerily quiet throughout the introductions. "And you are Hiei, correct?" He turned crimson eyes in her direction. "Hn." "Don't talk much, do you?" "Unnecessary chatter is for women and fools." "Hiei!" Kurama chided him for his rudeness. Saiyana began to laugh. "Well I guess that covers both of us, doesn't it?" He growled as she walked away.

As the rest of the group laughed out loud, Kuwabara said, "That'll teach you to be rude to a pretty lady, Shorty."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 3

Saiyana sat in contemplative silence after she was once again alone. She had learned that the barrier between the demon world and the human world was down. She really should keep up more with current events. After an abbreviated account of a tournament to decide the ruler of all of demon world, she was told that the new ruler had decreed that all the demons should play nice with the humans. Someone should have told their earlier playmate the true definition of 'nice'.

She folded her hands under her chin as she stared out the window. She still felt that her visitors had left a great deal out of their explanations. They did say that the appearance of out of control demons in the human world was on the rise; and that they had yet to ascertain the cause. Her visitors didn't appear to be a threat. They had defeated the demon at the mall. They had been controlling their power until she erected a barrier to contain the damage from the fight. She needed more answers.

Across town, in the apartment of Shuichi Menomino, Kurama's human name, the four men in question were discussing strategy over a pizza. "This is far too organized to be the random acts of demons run amuck," offered Kurama. "Yeah, someone's going to a lot of trouble to make sure this truce falls through, but why?" Yusuke added. "Unknown. Koenma's spies weren't a great deal of help either. All we know at this point, is that these attacks are becoming more frequent and in places that are guaranteed to attract human attention." Kurama began to pace. "We were lucky today. If Saiyana had not been there, we could not have covered up the battle. There would have been a panic like this city has never known."

Yusuke was thoughtful. "I wonder why we never heard of her? I thought all of the really strong human psychics were enlisted by the spirit world at some time or another. I've met most of them. A lot of them don't talk to me anymore since I turned demon, but I know who they are and what their powers are." Kuwabara had been listening intently while he ate. " I like her. She's nice. She said she knew Koenma. Maybe he can tell us more about her." "Like I'd ask the toddler anything." Yusuke snapped. Kurama chuckled.

Yusuke still did not get along well with Koenma, even after the spirit world's prince had defied his father on Yusuke's behalf. "Have you forgotten that he got his father to lift the death sentence on you?" Kurama asked. "Yeah, yeah. I owe the little twerp. Why do you think I agreed to look into this matter for him? He can't seem to remember that he fired me. Every time he needs something his people can't handle, he calls us." He sighed. "I thought Keiko was gonna to go ballistic when I told her. She's so busy planning the wedding and all. I think she's still afraid I'll disappear again. When I spent that 3 years in demon world, I almost lost her. I won't do that again, no matter what's at stake." Kurama smiled. It sounded as if Yusuke had finally gotten his priorities straight.

Kurama turned to Hiei. He had been silent as usual. "What do you think of our new ally?" "Hn. She's an annoying human. And she has a sharp tongue. Not worth the time to think of her at all." Kurama smiled. "Then you won't mind spending a few days following her to gather information, will you?" "Why me?" "Yusuke and I have jobs. Kuwabara has school. That leaves you with the free time necessary." "Hn." His expression stated clearly what he thought of this turn of events.

Kuwabara's cell phone rang. A huge smile lit his face as he said, "Hi,Yukina!" He listened a moment. "That's great. I'll leave now. Tell Keiko Urameshi's with me. I'll bring him. Bye, my love." He turned to Yusuke. "Yukina came back from Genkai's with Keiko. She's going to stay with Keiko until the wedding. They're downtown shopping and want us to join them for dinner." "Ok, then." Yusuke stood up. "Are we through Kurama?" "For now. Just stay on alert and tell the girls to be careful. I'll call tomorrow."

Kuwabara had left his car out front. He practically dragged Yusuke out of the apartment. "Can you move a little faster, Urameshi? I haven't seen my Yukina in 3 weeks. She wouldn't let me visit until I passed my finals. I've been studying my tail off since she left." Kurama closed the door behind them. Hiei was scowling at the door.

"Hiei, when are you going to tell Yukina that you are her brother?" "We've been through this before. She doesn't need to know." "Every time Kuwabara mentions her, you look like you're going to kill him. Sooner or later, even Kuwabara will notice, and begin to question why his relationship with her makes you so angry. It's amazing given the amount of time, and how close everyone is, that no one has let the truth slip out. Kuwabara still hasn't guessed, even though he would do anything to find the brother that she is desperately searching for. You know what his first thoughts will be? It will never cross his mind that you are her brother. He'll think you want her for yourself. He loves her. He will fight you if he thinks he has to." "Hn. Then the dead fool will be out of her life. He isn't good enough for her." "You don't mean that." "Hn." "You know he makes her happy. He intends to marry her when he graduates and can set up his practice. He won't ask her until he can support her." "Hn. At least the fool has some sense. Maybe she'll forget about him by then."

Kurama shook his head. "Someday, Hiei, you will fall in love. Then you will understand." "Hn. Love is for fools, if it exists at all." He sprang to the window. "This conversation is over, fox." He vanished in his usual blur of black. Kurama sighed. "It gets everyone in the end, my friend. You've just avoided it longer than most." He turned back to the table to clean up the mess.

As Hiei made his way to the woman's house, he scowled. "Love. Hn. And who would ever show me love?"

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 4

"Who would ever show me love?" He had only been foolish enough to believe in that once. He seldom thought of Mukuro anymore, but Kurama's words had brought the memories to the surface. The fact that he had never really loved her was the only reason her betrayal had not destroyed him.

Hiei had been summoned by the mysterious ruler to join her in the fight against Yomi and Raizen; the other two rulers of the Makai. Kurama had been similarly summoned by his old friend and fellow thief, Yomi. Raizen, they learned was Yusuke's ancestor, the source of his demon blood. Hiei had fully expected to die in the battle to come, so when Mukuro had demanded his life story, he saw no reason not to let her explore his mind. Mukuro shared a similar pain and he felt that at last he had found someone who understood him. She had shown him the scarred face and body she kept hidden from the world. After a time they had become lovers.

The battle he had trained for never happened. When Raizen died, Yusuke as his heir, had proposed a tournament; open to all, winner take all. When the tournament had ended, the Makai had a new ruler and Yusuke and Kurama returned to the human world. He had stayed behind with Mukuro. She had made him her heir. He was more content than he had ever been, but he had never had the urge to mark her.

She would not have objected. She had even asked him about it after a particularly vigorous round of lovemaking. He had not had an answer for her, so he had distracted her with a kiss. That led to other things, and her question was avoided for a time. He had thought that she loved him and in time he would come to love her too.

She had only been using him for her own ends. She had been in love with Raizen, though no one had known. When he died, her obsession; yes he knew now that obsession was the only way to describe it, had moved on to his heir. Yusuke had been her real goal and she had used Hiei to achieve it. Her plans had been put on hold when Yusuke had returned to the human world. He had not been strong enough to win the tournament, but she thought he would return for the next one. She had expected to rule by his side when he eventually won the tournament and took his place as the ruler of the Makai.

Unknown to her, Yusuke never planned on returning to fight in the tournaments. He had no desire to rule the Makai. He planned to live as a human in the world he grew up in. He and Keiko were going to be married, the human eqivalent of mating, in a few months time.

When Hiei had returned to the human world three years ago, only Kurama had asked about Mukuro. He had told him only that the affair was over. Even Kurama did not know the details. He stayed in the human world for two reasons. The most important was his sister. The other being the three men he now called friends, not openly, but friends nonetheless. Even that fool Kuwabara, though he would never admit it. He knew he had but to ask, and they would be there for whatever he needed.

He had friendship in his life, but love? No. He no longer searched for that which he could never claim. He had returned from the Makai a much wiser man. Love was for fools, and he was no longer a fool. After all, his own people had tried to murder him at birth.

He clutched his mother's tear gem; the one he kept hidden from Yukina. She would know who he was in an instant if she saw it. He would never tell her that he was her brother. He was content just to watch over her. He knew that even she could never love 'the forbidden child'?

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 5

It was dark by the time Hiei made it back to the psychic woman's house. He had to admit that her property reminded him of his favorite forest. He found a tree with a well placed limb. It gave him a good view of most of her house. What he couldn't see naturally, he could see with the Jagan. The implanted third eye enabled him to see anything going on inside the house.

He settled onto the branch with his back against the trunk. He unwrapped his Jagan, and a luminous blue/purple eye opened in the center of his forehead. He closed his natural eyes and let the Jagan search. After a moment, he found her. She was in a room they had not seen earlier. She wore a loose white smock that was spattered with a multitude of different colors. He was no judge of fashion, but he didn't believe this was the shirt's original color.

She stood in front of some sort of wooden contraption. Something was leaning on it and she was poking it with a long wooden stick. There seemed to be hair at the end of the stick. It had a thick coating of a blue colored substance. As he focused more closely, he could see that the thing she was poking at was a picture. It was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen, surrounded by flowers and grass. She stroked the blue substance onto the surface of the picture. Yes, now he could see that she was gently stroking the picture, not poking at it.

She was painting! Kurama had once shown him a gallery of paintings as he had tried to explain some of the reasons he stayed in the human world. This didn't look like any of the so-called masterpieces that Kurama had shown him. This looked like something out of nature. The nature that Hiei loved and found comfort in. She backed up and studied the picture as she cleaned the paint from the… brush. He remembered Kurama calling it that. And the picture was on a canvas. He could see many of the canvases in the room. Covered in cloths, he suddenly had an urge to see them all; up close, and with his own eyes.

Saiyana yawned and looked at her watch. She stretched her arms over her head. She had been working nonstop for almost three hours. Her stomach growled and she realized she had not eaten since lunch. She pulled the cloth over her latest work and turned off the lights. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard a slithering noise. She stopped and cocked her head to the side. There were no other sounds, so she continued on.

Hiei slid open the window. It was dark. He couldn't risk turning on the lights, but he had the small flashlight that Kurama had given him some time ago. He first wanted to take a closer look at the picture she had been working on. He raised the cover and thumbed on the small light. It was magnificent. She had captured the scene in the most minute of details. He knew he had little time. The risk of discovery was great. He peered at canvas after canvas of the most incredible landscapes. He made sure to return everything exactly as he had found it. He had been careful to lower his energy level so her psychic senses would not detect his intrusion. Hearing her moving closer to his position, he reluctantly returned to the tree to continue his watch.

She hadn't come back to paint more. She had instead passed the door and continued on to what appeared to be her bedroom. She turned on the water in the shower and began to undress. Hiei closed his Jagan. He had not come to watch her intimate moments. He would check again in a few minutes to see if the woman did indeed go to sleep. He kept thinking about the pictures. He marveled that a human woman could create such beauty. Maybe there was more to her than he had been willing to admit.

Saiyana sighed as the hot water cascaded over her tired body. So, he had returned to the tree. He didn't know she had detected his arrival almost immediately. She wondered what he had thought of her paintings. It was a hobby she loved, but didn't share with anyone else. Mainly because she didn't have anyone to share them with. What had motivated him to come take a look? She wouldn't have thought someone like him would care about something so human. He had made it clear in the short time she had observed him, that he held contempt for most things human, especially the humans themselves.

She wrapped a towel around her hair and slipped on her bathrobe. She stepped into the bedroom. "Still there, hm? Guess he's settled in for the night. They seem to be curious and he got elected to be the spy." She turned out the lights and slipped into bed. Sleep was slow in coming. Her mind kept reviewing the battle at the mall and all she had learned today. She still had a great many questions to be answered. The group she had met today obviously had more questions they wanted answered as well. She thought of Hiei up in her tree and smiled. She hoped he spent a very uncomfortable night.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 6

There was a chill in the air this morning. Winter was fast approaching. There would be snow soon. Saiyana smiled as she thought of the demon in her tree. She wondered if he was cold. As she made breakfast, she sipped her coffee. Perhaps she should at least take him some coffee. Before she could act on the thought, he was gone.

She finished breakfast and dressed. She sat down at her computer to get some work done. She hadn't touched anything yesterday, and she was under a deadline. The client wanted these marketing reports by Tuesday. She sighed as she pulled up her files, "Got to make a living."

Lost in her project, she didn't sense a presence until the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, it was after 4. Saiyana opened the door. "Hello, Kuwabara san. Please come in." He smiled and stepped inside. It was then that she noticed the small girl behind him. The girl was even shorter than Saiyana. She had green hair and large luminous eyes. "Saiyana, this is Yukina. She wanted to meet you." Saiyana smiled. This tiny girl was Kuwabara's Yukina? Her head hardly came to his chest. And she was a demon. The girl bowed. "Thank you for helping Kazuma yesterday. I wanted to say that in person." Her voice was low and melodic, a distinct contrast to his gravelly voice. "Hello Yukina. I was glad I could help. Please come in."

"Let me put my work away and I'll get you something to drink." She saved her reports and closed her files. "I have cold sodas. Will that be ok?" she asked. "Sure. Yukina likes soda." Kuwabara had his arm around the girls shoulders and she snuggled close to him. When Saiyana got back with the sodas, Yukina thanked her. "I really wanted to come in person to invite you to go out with us tomorrow. You haven't met Keiko, yet. She is Yusuke's fiancé. We are all going out tomorrow to celebrate Kazuma passing his final exams." She smiled up at him. "He only has one more semester until he graduates."

"Congratulations Kuwabara san. I believe I heard it mentioned that you were studying veterinary medicine?" Saiyana asked. "Yeah. I've always liked animals; especially kittens. It seemed like a good career choice." Yukina sat forward. "Will you come? We want you to. I know Keiko will want to meet you. Kurama will want you to come, and Mr. Hiei…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Well no one ever knows what he wants." Kuwabara laughed. "Shorty probably won't show anyway. He can't handle having fun." Yukina gently chided the tall man. "You're always so mean to him. I think he has known a great deal of pain in his past." He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Yukina. I just can't let him get too full of himself or he's insufferable."

Whether Hiei would be there or not, Saiyana found the idea of a day out with this group intriguing to say the least. Perhaps more of her questions would be answered. "Ok. I'd like to come. What time?" Yukina smiled, genuinely happy that Saiyana had accepted the invitation. "Kazuma and I will pick you up at 11am."As Saiyana waved goodbye to the couple, she noticed her demon watchdog back in the tree. She smiled as she closed the door.

Hiei watched Yukina and Kuwabara leave. So they invited the woman, did they? Kurama had told him about the outing planned for tomorrow. He had no intention of joining their little human celebration. He thought about the woman he had been assigned to watch. She would be with them all day, so he didn't need to watch her. But perhaps he would anyway. He learned a great deal about humans when they were in a social setting. They tended to let their guard down then. He smirked as he unwrapped the Jagan and closed his eyes. There really wasn't anything else he wanted to do tomorrow.

He watched her as she made herself dinner and then spent the rest of the evening painting. After he was sure she was asleep, he dropped down out of the tree. He explored the rest of her property. In the back she had a swimming pool that looked like a tropical lagoon, complete with a small waterfall. There was no water in it. It was getting too cold for that. Everything would freeze when winter came. He was coming to believe she liked nature as much as he did. Everything about her home said as much. And when he thought of her paintings… He wondered if she would part with one? "Hn." Well he certainly wouldn't ask the woman.

He made his way back to the tree he had claimed as his. He settled against the tree in his usual position and quickly became lost in thought.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 7

Hiei had not decided if he was going to join them, or just follow undetected, when Kuwabara and Yukina arrived to pick up the woman. After a relatively short contemplation, he decided to forgo the emotional displays that almost always accompanied this group. They made him uncomfortable since they always tried to include him. He would follow at a safe distance and observe the woman's interaction with his friends.

Kuwabara parked his car next to a popular noodle house and they got out. He looked at his watch. "Everybody should be here by now. They said they'd get a table big enough for everyone." They spotted the rest of the group in a corner booth towards the back of the restaurant. When they approached, Kurama politely stood to greet them After an elbow in the ribs from Keiko, Yusuke did the same. Kuwarbara introduced Saiyana to Keiko. "I'm very glad to meet you, Saiyana." She pushed Yusuke over to make more room. Kurama said. "I'm glad you could join us today. Please sit next to me." She smiled and slid into the booth next to him. Kuwabara helped Yukina in and sat beside her.

After they had ordered, Yusuke stood up. He raised his soda glass. "This is for you, Kuwabara. I never thought you'd make it this far. Looks like you're gonna graduate after all. I'm proud of you, man. Congratulations." "Aww, stop it Urameshi. You're gonna make me cry in front of the girls." They all laughed. Lunch arrived, and the next hour was filled with lively conversation and a great deal of laughter. Saiyana found that she enjoyed their company. She could become close friends with both Keiko and Yukina. Her mind drifted to her tree dwelling watchdog, and she wondered where he was and what he was doing.

The object of her musings was at this moment sitting across the street on a very high limb to avoid being spotted. His eyes were closed and the luminous jagan was open. He could see everything going on. They all seemed to be enjoying their outing. He was glad he had not joined them. They seemed more at ease without him. But then, didn't everyone? He could be intimidating without trying. He smiled. It made for a less complicated life.

He closed his jagan when the group exited the restaurant, prepared to follow them to their next destination. To his surprise, they crossed the street to the park. They were now only feet from the tree he was in. If any of them looked up….or if that damned woman sensed his energy… Neither of those seemed likely after he heard their conversation. They were discussing what to do next. Suggestions were made; movies, arcade, mall, some references he didn't understand. After a short discussion and a vote, it was decided they would go to the mall and then the movies. Maybe later if no one was too tired, they would go dancing.

"Hn, " he thought. "Definitely glad I didn't join them." He hated dancing. The mall he could tolerate if it wasn't too crowded, but dancing? He'd been one time with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Women made the most ridiculous excuses to invade their table. Several were bold enough to ask him to dance. He made no effort to be polite when he told them he was not interested. Some were just as rude back to him.

Afterward, Kurama had asked him about it, and he'd had to admit that he didn't know how to dance. Kurama had offered to teach him, but he really wasn't interested. The only reason anyone had to learn to dance was if they were interested in the search for a mate. Or, in Yusuke and Kuwabara's case, to be able to publicly grope your current mate without repercussions. He scowled. Now why had he summoned up that mental image? He would be watching Kuwabara closely. He really didn't want to have to kill him in front of Yukina. Kuwabara had best keep his hands to himself.

The quiet park was suddenly rocked by an explosion of intense energy that sent the entire group to the ground. Demons appeared all around them. Yusuke was at Keiko's side. She was getting up slowly. Kuwabara was also slow to get up. Kurama was on his feet and had already engaged one of the demons, rose whip drawn. Yukina was unconscious. Saiyana was the closest to her. As she bent over Yukina, Hiei appeared before her eyes. She blinked at the sensation she had just felt. It was then that she noticed…

She leaned quickly forward grabbing Hiei's shoulder with her left hand and pulled him to her. Her right hand extended beyond his shoulder. He snarled. Simultaneously. "Woman, what do you….." "Hiei! Watch your back!" He whipped around to see a jagged blade, just inches from his back, imbedded in her shield. Energy arced up the blade and the demon holding it was thrown to the ground several feet away. He didn't get up. Hiei turned back to face her. He'd let his guard down when Yukina had been hurt. She looked into his eyes. Her expression had softened. "Go. Do what you have to do." He looked down at Yukina's unconscious form. "I will protect your sister with my life."

His head snapped up, his eyes wide. She opened the shield and gave him a gentle push. The shield closed again. Without a word Hiei joined the battle and never glanced their way again.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 8

Yusuke held Keiko in his arms as he sprinted to Saiyana's position. She opened the shield. Yusuke gave Keiko a quick kiss and set her down. Saiyana closed the shield again as Yusuke joined the battle. Kuwabara was on his feet now and had noticed Yukina's unconscious form. He started toward them, and Saiyana caught his eye. She nodded in his direction. He stopped and with a single nod he turned back toward the battle, a spirit sword materializing in each hand.

Yukina was beginning to stir and Keiko turned her attention to the battle. "Will this sort of thing never end? I can't spend the rest of my life worried about Yusuke every time a demon decides to terrorize the world. I want a peaceful life!" Saiyana shook her head. "Keiko, I don't know if this will help, but Yusuke is very powerful. He has a strong mix of demon energy and spirit energy. There are probably not a lot of things out there that he can't handle. He also has very powerful friends. You don't need to worry about him all the time." She could sense Keiko's frustration. "I just wish he didn't go running every time something happens." Saiyana had to laugh at that. "But Keiko, if he just sat back and did nothing while innocents suffered, he wouldn't be the man you fell in love with, would he?" Keiko was silent as she pondered this.

Yukina was now fully awake and also watching the battle. "Kazuma will be alright. I have faith in him. When did Mr.Hiei get here?" "Right after the fight started," Saiyana told her. "He's fast, isn't he?" Yukina asked her. "Yes. I can barely follow his movements." The fight was over rather quickly. While there were a number of demons, they were decidedly weaker than the one they had fought at the mall.

As the last one fell, Kuwabara came running. "Yukiina! Are you ok, honey bunny?" He scooped her up in his strong arms and cradled her like a child. "Yes, Kazuma. I'm fine. You can put me down now." He set her gently down by his side and put an arm around her shoulders. Keiko ran to Yusuke's arms as Kurama and Hiei came strolling up. "Yusuke, I've had some things on my mind for a while, now. Saiyana helped me understand some things, and well… We need to talk." "Ok, but we aren't gonna do the 'Yusuke, I worry about you all the time thing again, are we?" "No. That's part of what Saiyana helped me understand." He took her hand and led her away. "See ya, guys!"

Kuwabara was worried about Yukina. "I think I need to take you home, Yukina. You look pale." "I'm alright, Kazuma. I just have a headache." He scooped her up in his arms again. "Then I'll take you home to lay down. Saiyana, can you get home ok?" "I'll be fine. Take care of Yukina. Call me later." "Ok."

Kurama said, "I found some clues here that I need to investigate. Hiei, can you see Saiyana gets home safely?" "Hn. Come on, woman. I hope you don't have a problem walking." He started off down the street. She smiled and began to follow. He stopped once to see if she was indeed following, and then slowed his pace as she caught up to him.

"We will talk now, woman." Saiyana stifled a giggle at his tone. "What would you like to talk about? As I recall, you aren't a fan of unnecessary chatter." He growled. "You will tell me who told you I was Yukina's brother." "You did." His face was a mask of fury. "You lie, woman! I would never…" "Just now you did." He stopped. "You knew before." "No. I guessed." "You will explain yourself, woman."

She smiled gently at him. He blinked. His fury was quickly disappearing and he couldn't understand why. "I have empathic powers, Hiei. When Yukina was hurt, I felt a very strong wave of pure love radiating from you." He was stunned. "It wasn't romantic love I felt. Not like I feel from Kuwabara and Yusuke when they are with Yukina and Keiko. That left the familial kind. And Yukina had mentioned her search for her missing brother. I made an educated guess and you just confirmed it."

"I suppose that now you will berate me for not telling her?" She shook her head. "Whatever your reasons for hiding it from her, they are your own, and none of my business. She will not hear it from me." She began walking again. It took a moment for Hiei to follow. He had never met a woman who didn't try to tell him what to do. "I don't understand you, woman." She smiled. "Don't you?" "Are you attempting to make me feel guilty? If you are, it won't work." "Any guilt you feel, would be in your own mind, and there long before our conversation." "You didn't even ask me why I won't tell her."

She laughed out loud at that. "If you want to tell me, you will. And I would listen to you. Just another educated guess here, but I'd say it has something to do with some misguided nonsense about protecting her." He bristled. "It's not nonsense." She smirked. "Whatever you say… I just have one question for you. Would the knowledge that you are her brother have put her in any more danger than she was already in today?" That brought him up short, eyes wide, as she walked on. All he could do was stare after her, as he fought for more than the one very obvious answer to her question.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 9

The rest of the walk back to Saiyana's house was silent. Hiei had his hands in his pockets and walked looking at the ground. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize they had arrived. Damn it. He spent a great deal of time thinking when she was around. Usually about things he didn't want to think about.

He waited until she had unlocked the door and then turned to leave. "You know you could come in. It's cold out and that tree can't be that comfortable." He spun on his heel to face her. "And how long have you known about that?" She sighed. "Since the first night, when you snuck in to look at my paintings." He stared at her. Her psychic senses were as powerful as his jagan, maybe more so. "I can make you something to eat, and maybe some coffee or hot chocolate." She dropped her purse on the table by the door along with her keys. "Chocolate," was all he said as he followed her into the house and closed the door.

Some minutes later, she set a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate down in front of him. She sat down across from him with her own meal. "Have you made any progress finding what or who is behind these attacks?" "No. Kurama is frustrated by the lack of information we've obtained. All we know is that these are more than just random occurrences. Koenma's sources have even less information than we do." "You know I will help in any way I can?" "Hn. If something doesn't change soon, we will all be powerless to stop the destruction."

She sighed. "I know. We've only barely managed to contain the potential for widespread panic in the last few days. I don't want to think about what happens next time, if we fail." She stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and then get some work done. When you are finished, just put the dishes in the sink." "You didn't eat, woman." "I'm not really hungry anymore." He took her plate from her hand and set it back on the table. "You should eat. We will all need our strength for what is to come." A slight smile crossed her lips. She sat back down. "I guess I can let you win once in a while." "Hn." She picked up her sandwich and found she was still hungry after all.

When they had finished eating, she put the dishes in the dishwasher. She handed him the tv remote. "I really have to get some work done. You can entertain yourself for a while, can't you?" "I am familiar with tv, although watching humans do foolish things is hardly entertaining." She laughed as she sat down and booted her computer. He watched her. 'Kurama has one of those things, but he doesn't call it work." "I am a marketing consultant and I have to compile and sort data into reports for my clients. This is where I get most of my information, and then I type the reports and prepare presentations. My deadline on the current project is in three days. I really have to finish it." "Then I will entertain myself until you are done." He sat down on the couch and hit the power button on the remote.

Several hours later, Saiyana stretched her muscles and stood up. She was almost finished with this project. Another hour or two; but that could wait until tomorrow. Her eyes were beginning to water. She powered down the computer and went to see what Hiei had found to watch. She smiled down at his sleeping form. "Hmm, you don't look quite so fierce when you're asleep, do you?" She got a blanket out of the hall closet and covered him. She turned off the tv and headed for her own bed.

Hiei had woken almost instantly when she began to move about. He never slept so soundly that he wouldn't sense movement close to him. He was silent and still as he waited to see what she would do. He was almost disappointed when she didn't try to wake him. He snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. Since when had he enjoyed being coddled like a child? For that matter, he couldn't remember anyone ever wanting to. A small smile came and went as he decided that maybe, just this once, it wasn't such a bad thing.

He awoke later that night. It was still dark. He didn't require as much sleep as humans did. He could sense Saiyana's even breathing. She was still sleeping soundly. When had he begun to think of her by her name? There were few humans he called by name, and even fewer women. He slipped into her bedroom and sat down in the chair in the corner. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his thighs, hands folded under his chin.

He had been sent to watch her. He had learned a great deal about her in the last few days, but what he had learned was hardly what he had expected. She was a complex creature. Her insight and wisdom rivaled Kurama's. Gods knew she was the only one other than the damn fox that could make him think all the time. She even had him beginning to question the wisdom of withholding his identity from Yukina. Even the fox had not given him a moment's pause on that subject. And he had tried.

He thought about it now. Yukina had been in danger many times without the truth being known. Perhaps there were even times the danger would have been less if it was known who they would be dealing with if they hurt her. "Hn." He was doing it again, and the damn woman wasn't even awake to have triggered it.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 10

When Saiyana awoke, she immediately felt Hiei's presence in the corner. He was simply watching her. She quirked a brow. "If watching humans do foolish things is less than entertaining, then you must really be bored to just sit and watch one sleep." "Hn. I was about to wake you. I am going to Kurama's to see if he learned anything from his investigations yesterday. I thought you might wish to accompany me." She rolled over and looked at the clock. A little after six. "Give me time to dress and I'll make us a quick breakfast before we go." She climbed out of bed. She wore a short silk nightgown in the softest shade of blue. It left little to the imagination.

"You could have given some warning, woman." She looked down at her nightgown. "Sorry. Didn't think a human's body would be of any interest to you." She padded into the bathroom. He heard her turn the water on. He made a quick exit.

He went out the back door into the garden. The cold air felt good. It took several minutes, but his heated body finally began to cool. It had been a long time since a woman's body had affected him at all, and this one had affected him greatly. Perhaps, because it had been so long. Perhaps, because he had spent most of the night thinking about her. Or, perhaps, just because she was a beautiful woman and he desired her. He sucked in a breath. He had never desired a human woman before. They were weak and foolish. Soft. They would break easily.

But Saiyana wasn't soft. She wasn't weak. And he was beginning to think she wouldn't break easily either. He shook his head. He was treading on dangerous ground. He had learned that lesson the hard way. Yes, he admitted he desired her. But that was all. He was not interested in seeking that which he could never have. And a human certainly wouldn't take a demon as a lover. Immediately he saw a mental image of Keiko and Kuwabara. They were both in love with demons. Well, anyway, no human would take him as a lover. Perhaps after they had dealt with the current crisis, he would return to the Makai and prowl the bars for a month or two. He knew of one or two willing waitresses who could purge these thoughts from his mind.

When his body had cooled, and all trace of his earlier arousal had been erased, he stepped back into the house. Saiyana was in the kitchen. She had dressed in a soft green sweater and jeans. He smelled bacon and pancakes cooking. He sat down at the table. "How do you like your eggs?" "Scrambled is fine." In the past three years he had learned to eat human food almost exclusively. Some of it was pretty good. He learned that it was mostly based on the cook's skill. Saiyana seemed to be fairly skilled. The food she placed in front of him looked good and smelled good.

She couldn't hide her amusement as he poured half a bottle of syrup over his entire plate. "Sweet tooth, huh?" "Hn." She poured him a cup of coffee and slid the sugar bowl over to him. He scowled at her as he put twelve teaspoons of sugar in his cup. She picked up her coffee cup and took a drink to hide her smile. Mental note: Buy more sugar.

They were out the door by 7:30 and on their way to Kurama's apartment. Kurama had called before they left saying he did indeed have some information for them. Yusuke and Kuwabara would be meeting them there. "What do you think he found?" "I think we will find out when we get there. Aren't you cold, woman?" She had no coat on, just the sweater, and the radio had said there was a possibility of snow today. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. He allowed her to take it. He felt a warmth that was the same temperature as her home. "I cheat," she stated as he realized they were cocooned in one of her shields.

Her hand was soft in his calloused one. The simple contact somehow oddly comforting. He didn't really feel the cold, he was a fire demon after all, but he was reluctant to break the contact. So he didn't. Once again, he was deep in thought. The silence was companionable. Most human women felt the need to talk just to fill the silence, as if it was something to be avoided at all costs. That is what made human women so tiresome to him. But this one didn't talk all the time, and he found that when she did talk, he wanted to listen.

They reached Kurama's apartment building. His apartment was on the third floor. They were the first to arrive. Hiei had let go of her hand the moment they came into view of the building. No need in giving the fox or the others any wrong impressions. They would tease him unmercifully.

Kurama opened the door. He was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Come in. Kuwabara's on his way. Yusuke doesn't get out of bed before nine. Would you like something to drink? Some breakfast?" "Saiyana made breakfast before we left." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Kurama's eyebrows marched all the way to his hairline. Had Hiei just called a woman by her name? Hmm. This could prove very, very interesting. He would have to watch his friend much more closely.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 11

Kurama had been unobtrusively watching Hiei and Saiyana since they'd arrived. Nothing seemed to be different except that one slip. Perhaps he had read too much into it after all. They weren't even sitting close to each other. Neither of them said much unless they were spoken to.

Kuwabara arrived along with Yusuke. "Keiko drug my ass outta bed to have breakfast with her parents this morning," he grouched as he flopped on the couch next to Hiei. "So what'd you find out?" Kurama was pacing. "I found some strange plants yesterday in the park after the fight. They don't grow in the human world, only in the Makai." "Ok, so what's so great about that discovery that I had to haul my ass over here so damn early?" Yusuke asked. "They only grow in one area of the Makai." He took one of the plants off his desk and handed it to Hiei. He looked at it and then back to Kurama. "Mukuro."

Kurama nodded. "The question is; is she behind this and why? Or have some of her underlings begun acting on their own?" Hiei handed the plant back to Kurama. "I'll go ask some questions as soon as we're done here." Kuwabara asked, "Who's Mukuro?" Yusuke put an arm around Kuwabara and led him to the door. "Once upon a time…." "Stick it, Urameshi." They could be heard bickering all the way down the hall.

Kurama walked out with Hiei and Saiyana. "I'm going over to my mother's house. I haven't checked on my family in a few days. Let me know what you find out." Hiei said, "I should be back by nightfall." "Be careful. If Mukuro is behind this… We both know how dangerous she can be." "Hn."

Hiei fell into step beside Saiyana as they walked back to her house. He didn't complain when she once again reached for his hand to draw him into her warm cocoon. "I feel as in the dark as Kuwabara. If I ask, will you treat me like an idiot too?" He glanced at her. "Mukuro is a distant past, but still very deadly. I can't think of a motive for her actions, if indeed we can lay this on her doorstep." He was thoughtful, wondering how much to reveal. She needed to know what they were up against if Mukuro was the one stirring up trouble here in the human world.

"She was one of the three rulers of the Makai, until the tournament changed everything. She was fine with the outcome as far as I knew. When I left, she was training for the next tournament." "Next tournament?" "Kind of like human elections. Every three years, there's another tournament. Winner takes the throne of demon world for the next three years." Saiyana was silent for a time. "You know her well, don't you?" Her question was not unexpected. "I did," he replied.

When they arrived at Saiyana's house, it was almost ten. "Can I make you some lunch before you go?" she asked. "I don't have time. I will be back later tonight." She paused. "You know, you never did tell me what you thought of my paintings." He had turned to go. As he reached for the door, he said, "They certainly don't compare with the masterpieces that Kurama showed me when he took me to that museum." He walked out the door as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

She slowly walked to her studio and stared unseeing at all the paintings. She sat down on the floor and began to cry in earnest. Sometime later, she didn't know how much time had passed, she got to her feet and grabbed her apron. She put her hair up and tied a scarf around it. Then she began to take the paintings down.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 12

Hiei had been in the Makai for over six hours. He had been in several of his old favorite haunts. Nothing had changed, but he found they no longer had any appeal for him. Had he been in the human world so long that he was beginning to like it? "Hn." Kurama's influence no doubt.

As he walked into the bar, his twelfth one today, he recognized a woman he had known for several years. What was her name again? Had he ever known it? He sat down at a table and the cat demon came scampering over and jumped into his lap. "Hiei!" she screamed. "It's been soooooo long. Where have you been hiding?" He scowled at her. "I don't hide, woman."

He pushed her off his lap. He had thought about acquiring a lover, and Gods knew she would be willing. But, something didn't feel right. The only thing he had felt when she jumped into his lap was distaste. A vision of Saiyana entered his mind and would not leave. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I didn't really mean HIDING, hiding. Just, I haven't seen you in so long and I missed you." She tried to put her arms around him again, but he unwound them as quickly as he could. She stood up, mouth hanging open. "So that's why I haven't seen you. You took a mate, didn't you?"

His head snapped up. "No, I…." He got up and pushed by her. He stalked out of the bar. He hadn't noticed the pair of eyes following his exchange with the cat demon. They narrowed now in anger. A Drink was thrown back and the empty glass slammed on the table. A cloaked figure muttered obscenities ending with, "Then she will die. And you will watch."

Hiei walked quickly down the street. His thoughts were in chaos. He'd come on a mission and all he could think about was Saiyana. Her face, her scent, the body he'd had but a teasing glimpse of. It was enough. He was hard just thinking about her now. What was wrong with him? He could no longer blame his self-imposed celibacy. That flimsy excuse was effectively destroyed by… whatever the hell her name was.

He had learned almost nothing. Everyone was too scared to talk, which was highly unusual. They were usually too afraid of him NOT to talk. Nothing was going right today. He scowled, his temper simmering. He might as well go back. He was not going to get the information he came for.

It was well past dark when he got back to the human world. It was too late to call Kurama. He didn't really have anything to report anyway. He made his way to Saiyana's house, needing to see her again. Her house was dark when he got there. She was probably asleep. It was late.

He slipped into her bedroom through the window. She was in bed and her even breathing told him she was indeed asleep. Longing for her comforting scent, he drew in a deep breath. He caught a salty scent. He went to her bed. She had been crying. Something had upset her while he had been gone. He would not wake her now, but in the morning she would tell him what was wrong and he would deal with it.

He silently closed her door and made his way down the hall to her studio. Now that he no longer had to worry about being caught trespassing, he could look at her paintings as long as he liked; and with the lights on. He opened the door and flipped the light switch. He stared at an empty room. Her paintings were gone. All of them, as if they'd never existed. He began to growl as he turned on his heel and marched back to her bedroom.

He turned on the light the minute he slammed the door open. Saiyana, startled, sat up in bed. She eased a little as she recognized Hiei. But he was a very angry Hiei. "Wake up, woman." He grabbed her arm and pulled. She got out of bed before she was yanked out of it. "What is…" "You will come with me NOW." He snarled. He pulled her firmly down the hall.

She was pushed into her studio. "Where are they, woman? What have you done with them?" She stammered, not sure why he was so angry. "I, I packed them away. There in the storage building out back." He stared at her. "Why would you do that?" She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I was tired of them. I wanted the room for something else." She gave a half laugh. "Besides, I have it on good authority that they were no masterpieces anyway."

"Hn. Of course they weren't. Anyone who compared the beauty you create to that trash that Kurama calls art, would have to be blind." Saiyana's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She quickly turned her back to him as the tears she'd held in check began to fall. Her behavior made no sense to him. He could smell salt again. Then his own eyes grew wide as understanding dawned.

He spun her around. Gentle fingers tilted her chin up to face him, then began to brush away her tears. "You thought I didn't like them, didn't you?" She nodded; unable to speak. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close. "Foolish woman. Of course I like them. Why do you think I risked you catching me that first night, just so I could get a better look at them?" She sniffled, trying to stop the flow of tears.

She wasn't entirely successful, but he could tell she was no longer sad. "I had been watching you paint the waterfall and I wanted to see the rest of them." She sniffled again. "How could you see? I didn't know you were psychic." "I was watching you with the jagan," he told her. "What is that?" "It is a third eye that enables me to see over distances and without obstructions, such as walls. It also allows me into people's minds. And before you ask… No. I've never read your mind. Your psychic shielding is too strong, even for the jagan." She looked up at him. She traced the binding on his forehead. "So that is what you hide. I did wonder."

"We will go out to this storage building in the morning and bring them all back. And you will not do something so foolish again." She nodded. "I'm sorry you were hurt. Why did my opinion matter so much to you? Has no one ever told you how good your paintings are?" "No one but you has ever seen them," she whispered. He pulled her into a tighter embrace and stroked her hair.

Overwhelmed by her scent, he had to taste her. He lifted her head from his shoulder. She closed her eyes to hide the tears that still trickled down her cheeks. He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, before cupping her chin and leaning forward. He kissed first one eyelid, and then the other, tasting the salt of her remaining tears. He kissed the tip of her nose and then captured her lips with his own.

At first the kiss was gentle, soothing. Then he pulled her closer to him and molded her body to his. Her arms had been resting on his chest. She wound them around his neck and plunged her fingers into his hair. His hands stroked her bare back. She had on another one of those tiny scraps of cloth called a nightgown. He couldn't even recall the color of this one.

His tongue teased her lips, demanding entrance. She complied, opening her mouth to him. His tongue slipped in and danced with her own. He explored her mouth with an expertise that left her breathless. He broke from her lips and kissed his way down her neck to the pulse at the base of her throat. She whimpered as her blood turned to molten fire. She moved her head to the side to afford him better access.

Now that he'd tasted her lips, he wanted to taste her all over. Her soft cries and moans of ecstasy were driving him insane. He captured her lips again as he ground her hips to his. His hands gripped her shoulders. He couldn't get her close enough to him. The tiny straps of her nightgown slipped down and it barely clung to her breasts. He kissed his way down her throat again. When he reached her shoulder, he nipped it. He licked the spot and felt his fangs lengthen.

That's when the warning bells went off in his head. What was he doing? He'd been about to mark her. He had to end this. Now. He pushed her backwards. He was panting. How had he gone from comforting her to this? It was madness. He had to leave. Now. Before he did something he could not take back. If he didn't, she would hate him. He walked away without a word. She was left standing there staring after him with her fingers pressed to her lips.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 13

It had been a week, and he still didn't trust himself to see her. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her standing there, eyes passion glazed, her lips swollen from his kiss. His thoughts of her consumed his every waking moment. He was glad he had not marked her. He could not bear to see the anger and loathing in her eyes when she realized she was a demon's mate for the rest of her life, with no way to undo it.

He assumed that Kurama was keeping her updated on the investigation. Kurama had asked him why he had stopped keeping watch on her. He had lied to the fox, telling him some nonsense about needing to be elsewhere. If he thought she still needed watching, he could go do it himself. He was glad Kurama had decided that it was unnecessary.

He walked on not realizing where he was until he recognized her house. He paused at the end of her drive. Had instinct brought him here? He glanced up the drive to the house. Was she home? Would she want to see him? Could he trust himself to keep his hands off her? Deciding it was still too soon, he walked on.

Hiei did not realize that he was being followed. The tiny winged demon had been following him for almost a week now. His master expected information about this one's mate. Bah! There was no mate. If there were, he would have spent the last week in her arms. But he had seen no woman. His master's information was wrong. It was time to return with his report. His master would not be happy. The creature flew off as Hiei jumped to a tree branch across the street.

He settled in and unwrapped the jagan. It would do no harm just to see how she was doing. She was sitting at her computer. Probably another project for one of her clients. He knew she made her living this way. It was her job, only she didn't leave home to do it as others did. He turned the jagan to her studio. All of the paintings were back. He recalled he had said he would help her retrieve them.

Saiyana was finishing up her latest project. She was tired. She hadn't slept well the past week. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a massive headache. It was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. It had been a week since he'd walked out on her. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. His erection had told her he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Did he really hate humans so much? Was the thought of making love to one so repulsive to him? She wondered where he was and what he had been doing this past week. Had he thought of her at all? Probably not. Kurama had called almost daily to let her know the news about the demon invasion. Keiko and Yukina had called to invite her on their shopping trips, or just to talk. She had turned them down claiming too much work. She didn't think she could handle running into Hiei just yet. Everything was still too fresh, too raw.

She laid her head on her desk, letting the cool surface ease her head a little. She closed her eyes. Her head snapped up. He was here. Somewhere close. She could feel his energy. He'd lowered it substantially, trying to hide it from her. He was as unsuccessful as he'd been that first night. She got up and went running out the front door. She reached the drive and stopped. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. There. Got you.

She walked across the street straight for the tree he was in. She stopped at it's base and looked up. She stared into his crimson eyes as he stared back. Neither said a word as he jumped down, landing gracefully in front of her. "Are you here just to watch me again?" "No. I came only to tell you that you are no longer needed." "What??" "We can handle things from here on out. You need not concern yourself any longer." "Need not concern myself…"

Her eyes flashed a second before she slapped him. She was satisfied that his head snapped to the side, even though her hand stung like the devil. "How dare you try to push me aside just because it's inconvenient for you? This is my world, not yours." Her fury had been unleashed and she let loose every emotion she had been keeping inside for the last week. "Do you really think I would sit back and leave the protection of my world to outsiders who obviously couldn't care less if every human disappeared off the face of the earth?"

Her chest was heaving in indignation. Her fury, a sight to behold as she screamed at him. Gods, she was magnificent. He had to find a way to make her angry enough to hate him. He had come to the conclusion that he could not be near her and not want her. This way was best for her. "It is irrelevant what you want. You are not to bother us anymore. You will not tag along after me like a puppy anymore." She sputtered and her face got even redder. "A puppy? A PUPPY!! You bastard!" She raised her hand to slap him again. He caught her wrist. "You will not strike me again, woman." He stared into her crystal blue eyes for the last time. "Why can't you just let it go, woman?"

He turned away from her trying desperately to ignore the pain in his heart at the thought of never seeing her again. He had thought he could watch her from time to time, but now he knew that was impossible. She would always sense his presence. As he walked away from her for the final time, she watched him go. His words echoed in her mind. "Why can't you just let it go…. let it go….. let it….." She turned away. Her heart was in her throat. She choked out on the barest of whispers, "Because I love you."

Tears stung her eyes. She could barely see when she was grabbed roughly from behind and spun around. "Did you mean what you just said?" She thought he'd gone. She'd forgotten about his demon hearing. His crimson eyes were boring into hers. She was shaking her head. He held her upper arms in a bruising grip. He shook her. "Answer me! Is it the truth?" he demanded.

He searched her face. "It is. I can see it in your eyes. You would never have spoken the words if you'd known I would hear." She whispered brokenly, "You were never meant to know." That stunned him. He let her go. "But why would you keep your love from me?" "Because you don't want it!!" Now free, she turned and ran for home, tears streaming down her face.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 14

"Because you don't want it!" Those words hung in the air long after she had run away. He had searched his entire life for the one woman he could safely entrust his heart to, and with a few words, he had destroyed hers. How could he have been so blind? He had three damn eyes, and he couldn't see what was right in front of him. It had been there in the way she had responded to his kiss. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. It had been there in her eyes when he walked away from her.

He was the one who had walked away. So afraid to trust. So afraid to take a chance. He had to get it back. He had to. It was dark now. How long had he stood there? He started across the street. Would she even talk to him? If she wouldn't, he'd talk to her. He'd find some way to make her understand. He'd find some way to make her forgive him.

There were no lights on. Should he use the door for a change? No. If she really didn't want to see him, she'd just put up a barrier. He slipped into her bedroom. She hadn't thought to lock the window, not that a human lock would keep him out. She was not there. He opened the door and went into the hall. He stopped and listened a moment. He could hear sobs coming from the living room. She was crying again. And once again he was the reason.

He made his way down the hall. He found her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest. Her hair hung to the floor covering her face. He knelt in front of her. "Go away." She didn't move, didn't raise her head. Two emotionless words, and they ripped at his heart. "Please talk with me." She still didn't move. He reached out to brush her hair back so he could see her face. She recoiled from his touch as if he were a snake about to strike. "Ok. If you won't talk, then listen and I'll talk." She still said nothing.

"I'm not good at expressing myself, so this might take a while. Would you be more comfortable on the couch?" She didn't move. "You certainly had no problem expressing yourself earlier. You were most eloquent." Ouch. Well at least her sarcasm was back. Was that good or bad? The tears had stopped as well. He took a breath. "I'm going to tell you a story."

"Yukina is an ice apparition. Her people withdrew from man's world centuries ago. They believe that all the evils of the world were caused by men. Their city floats on a plateau high above the demon world. They live there isolated from everything. Only women. They have no contact with men, ever. Once every hundred years, a female child is born to it's mother through immaculate means. When the child is born, the mother cries a single tear. The tear crystallizes and is given to the child." He reached under his shirt and pulled out his mother's tear gem. He slipped it over his head and placed it at Saiyana's feet.

"Yukina's mother gave birth to twins. I am her twin. Our mother cried two tears. What I just put at your feet is my tear gem. The elders of the village pronounced me 'the forbidden child'. The only way an ice apparition could have a son was to consort with a man. My mother had broken the laws of the village and I was the result. It was bad enough I had been born male, but I was a fire apparition as well. The elders said I would bring destruction to the village and ordered my death."

Saiyana was still silent. He continued. "I was wrapped in a blanket and warding seals were used to prevent me from using my demon power. My mother's best friend took the bundle the elder handed her, stuffed my tear gem into the blanket, and dropped me off the edge of the plateau. I was supposed to have died in the fall, but I survived."

"I swore vengeance on the people who had so callously discarded me. A band of thieves found me and I grew up there, learning their trade. After a time, they shunned me as well. I had become a cold blooded killer. I was feared even by those who had raised me. In time, the senseless killing began to bore me. It was time for my revenge, but I had been unable to find my way back to the land of my people."

"I sought out a demon surgeon who was skilled at inserting the jagan. The process is the most painful thing I have ever experienced. It destroys your demon energy completely. It takes years to recover from. After I received it, I stayed with him for a time. I was too weak to survive out in the world without my demon energy. I trained daily, eventually becoming stronger than I was before the implant."

"It was time for my revenge. I used the jagan to find the home of the ice apparitions. I intended to kill them all." "Did you?" A question. But she still had not moved. "When I got there, I found them to be as cold and emotionless as the snows that covered their land. It was then I realized that their hearts were so frozen, they were already dead. In my mind, killing them would have been doing them a favor."

"Before I left, I sought out my mother." "Did you find her?" He shook his head. "I found the woman who had sent me to my death. My mother's best friend. She took me to my mother's grave. She committed suicide shortly after I was taken from her. I was told my mother begged to take me and Yukina and leave the village. That wasn't good enough for the elders. She also told me that Yukina had left the village and no one had seen her since."

"After that, the jagan's purpose became finding Yukina. Now I use it to watch over her." Saiyana reached down and picked up his tear gem. "Yukina wears hers as well. She told me she left the village in search of her brother. She believes he still lives. She doesn't understand why no one has been able to find him. It makes her sad." He bowed his head. "I have begun to rethink my reasons for not telling her. At first I claimed it was to protect her. And the truth is I believed that if she did find out what I am, and the things I have done, she could never love me." At this, Saiyana raised her head. "You've known your sister all this time; known how desperately she hopes to find her brother, and still believe she wouldn't love you for the man you are?"

He nodded. "It's only recently that I've changed. Only after meeting Yusuke and becoming part of the team did I find a purpose for my life other than killing or stealing. I had long since given up on finding someone to love me. I only found hurt and betrayal down that road. I tried to close my heart off; and I thought I had. Until you cracked it wide open and crawled inside and refused to leave."

Her head snapped up. She looked into his eyes for the first time since he'd begun his story. "Are you saying…?"

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

The Past You Leave Behind

Lemon alert! Those who are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter.

* * *

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 15

She was staring at him wide eyed. "Are you saying…?" She was afraid to voice the question. Afraid she had misunderstood. He reached out to touch her face. This time she didn't move. She held her breath. "I'm saying that I love you. I have for a very long time." She couldn't believe her ears. She just stared at him.

He brought his other hand to her face. "I love you, and I hurt you so terribly earlier because I had to push you away. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you day in and day out, knowing you could never love me. I spent my entire life looking for someone to love me. When I finally stopped looking, there you were. But I couldn't see you for the pain and betrayals in my past. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her tears were falling again. "Oh, Hiei. What a pair of fools we are. I thought you hated me because I'm human. When you walked away from me the other night, I thought it was because you had realized I wasn't good enough for you." "It was because I knew I wasn't good enough for you, and that you would regret taking a demon lover." She sprang forward into his arms almost knocking him over. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

She pulled back from the kiss. He could see happiness shining in her eyes. She lowered his mother's tear gem over his head. Then she stood up and held out her hand. "It's getting late. I think we should go to bed."

He stood as well, but avoided her outstretched hand. "You should know that if I accept your invitation, we won't be sleeping anytime soon." He waited for her rejection. "It's ok. I'm not really sleepy." She squealed when he scooped her up into his arms. It seemed like only seconds until she was deposited gently on her bed.

He was beside her in an instant. His lips met hers as his tongue demanded entrance. She opened to him and his tongue delved inside. His hands were not still either. He couldn't seem to touch her enough. His hand ran up her outer leg to her hip, which he arranged to his satisfaction. She was now open enough so that he could settle between her legs. His weight felt good in all the right places. He supported a portion of it on his elbows.

His hand was moving again. This time he cupped a breast as if testing it's weight. His thumb passed over her nipple making her cry out. It pebbled as he did the same with the other nipple. He pulled away from her and the cool air touched her bare skin as he removed her t-shirt. It drifted over the edge of the bed. Next came the bra. He growled low in his throat. He couldn't seem to get the damn thing off. She sat up and slapped at his hand. "Don't demon women wear bras?" "No." She felt a pang of jealousy that he would know that. She unhooked it and bared herself to him.

He stared for a moment. He took the bra from her trembling fingers and sent it sailing after the shirt. His gaze was almost reverent. Selfconsciously she tried to cover herself with her hands. He pulled them away. "Don't." was all he said. He reached out to stroke one. The nipple puckered. He seemed to be fascinated by it. He leaned forward and his tongue snaked out to stroke the already hard nipple. She cried out as a shockwave of pleasure rippled all the way to her toes. He cupped her other breast and gave it the same attention. His lips closed over the nipple and he began to suckle it. She shivered and speared her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

He was making her feel so good, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to touch him as well. She tugged his shirt from the waistband of his pants. She pushed it upward feeling the taut, rigidly toned muscles underneath. He sat up and allowed her to pull it off over his head. He headed back down, but she put a palm in the middle of his chest and pushed. "My turn," she purred. He smiled and sat back. Her small hands explored his chest, paying special attention to his flat male nipples.

She wondered if they were as sensitive as hers. She traced circles around one and it puckered. She leaned over and stroked it with her tongue as he had hers. She heard a swiftly indrawn breath and when she looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his head thrown back. She drew one into her mouth and continued to lave it with her tongue. Now he was the one moaning and whimpering little cries of pleasure.

She was not allowed to play long before he had her on her back again. "You may resume this torture at a later date. If you continue now, I will not be able to see to your pleasure properly." He skimmed his hands down her body until he found the fastening of her jeans. In moments she lay naked beneath him. He moved back up her body to capture her lips again. He plundered her mouth as is it were a treasure and he the pirate captain. He stole her breath and her wits. She was finding it hard to think, and found that she didn't want to

His expert touch had left her floating on a sea of pure sensation. His hand moved down her stomach and into the curls between her thighs. He parted the folds within and found the center of her being. He stroked it and she arched into his hand. She didn't know how much more of this exquisite torture she could take, but she did know that he still had on too many clothes. She reached for the fastenings of his belt. Her fingers trembled until she had only managed to unbuckle one. She stroked him through his pants. His member was rock solid and impossibly large to her way of thinking.

He moved off the bed and made short work of removing his pants. Her eyes went wide. He was absolutely magnificent, all hard planes and toned muscle. But she really didn't see how this was going to work. He would never fit. He rejoined her in the bed. "Don't worry Onna," he whispered. "I will take it slow." She relaxed somewhat, but she still had her doubts. His mouth returned to hers and his hand returned to it's incredibly sinful ministrations between her thighs.

She reached out to stroke his member again. It twitched upward. It was as if it were alive, a separate part of him. She ran her finger down it's length and it twitched again. He paused long enough to wrap her hand completely around it. He showed her how to pleasure him and after she had the rhythm down, he returned to stroking her. She could feel her lower body responding to his stroking. She could feel moisture gathering between her legs. Continuing to massage, he slipped a finger into her passage. It was tight. He gently moved in and out and in circles until he could feel it begin to stretch.

She was incredibly wet already and getting much wetter. He slipped another finger in to join the first, still continuing his erotic massage. Her cries were getting louder. Her hand was pumping his member and he knew he would have to still her hand soon. It was already getting hard to breathe.

She could feel something building from deep within her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew he was responsible and that he was trying to coax it out. She arched into his hand wanting to know what this feeling was. He could tell she was close and he increased the pressure of his massaging thumb. He moved his fingers faster. When she shattered in his arms, he drank in her scream with his lips. He gave her time to savor her orgasm, and then he gently removed her hand from his member.

He smiled down at her now spent form. "We aren't done, Onna. There is more to come." He kissed her again and moved down to the pulse at the base of her throat. His fingers began their quest again. After her shattering orgasm, he knew she was as well prepared as she could be. He looked into her eyes. He hated to hurt her, but there was no other way.

He positioned himself at the opening to her passage. She was still relaxed. He pushed himself in a little bit. Her sheath gripped him tightly. He moved in a fraction more. Her languid pose was gone. She squirmed beneath him. He moved forward a little more. "I don't think this is going to work." "Shh. It will be alright, I promise. It will hurt a little at first, but only this time. I have to take your maidenhead. It will never hurt again. Do you trust me, Onna?" he asked.

She looked up into his crimson eyes, now dark with passion. "With my life," she whispered. He held her gaze a moment longer, then lowered his lips to hers and pushed forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her tight passage. He felt her maidenhead rip as she cried out in pain. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he held himself completely still, giving her time to adjust to his size. Every instinct he possessed screamed at him to move; to immerse himself in the carnal delights of her body.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he waited for a sign from her that he could move again. He looked down at her. Tears trickled down from the corners of her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. Her arms had fallen to the bed when she cried out. She now brought them around him again. "I'm alright. The pain is almost gone," she said. "Take your time, Onna. We have all night."

She arched into the bed and back upward. He hissed in a breath. This was not going to take long. He was already too close to the edge. He began to move slowly, watching her closely. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he was lost. Any control he might have still retained vanished in an instant, and he began to move in earnest.

Her moans were getting louder as he pumped in and out of her passage. He was almost there. He gathered her closer as he neared his completion. He buried his face in her shoulder and pumped faster. She was clutching his back tightly. He felt her nails rake his shoulders. His fangs lengthened, and before he realized what he had done, they sank deep into her shoulder. She cried out and he poured his energy into the wound, sealing it. He licked the blood away. It glowed for an instant and when the glow was gone, all that remained was his mark.

His hips moved forward once, twice more, and stilled as he growled his own release and pumped his seed into her. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him, cradling her tenderly. When his breathing had returned to normal, he asked, "Are you alright, Onna?" She purred and snuggled closer to him. "I take that to mean yes?" "Mm hm." He smiled at her answer.

He had just had the most incredible sexual experience of his life, but it was marred by what he now had to do. He sat up. "We have to talk, Onna….."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind.

Chapter 16

He gently shook her shoulder. "I said we have to talk." She snuggled even closer, her eyes closed. "Later." He stroked her hair. "No. Now, Onna." She rolled over and sat up. "What's so important that it can't wait til morning?" she asked sleepily. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat with his back to her. She was immediately on her knees behind him with her arms wrapped around him. "Ok. You're scaring me now. What's wrong?"

He hesitated a moment savoring the feel of her arms around him. After this, she would probably never speak to him again. He bowed his head. "I have marked you, Onna." There, it was out. "I didn't plan to. The urge was just so strong, and well, before I thought about it, it was done." He turned to see her reaction. She sat back on her heels. "And this means exactly what?"

"I have marked you as my mate. You now bear my mating mark. It means we are mates for life." He stammered, "I am sorry. It cannot be undone." Her tone grew serious. "I see. And does this displease you as much as you make it sound?" He pulled her to him. "You misunderstand, Onna. I am not displeased at all. But, I did not ask you or explain until it was too late. If you wish it, we can live apart and never see each other again. But you can never take another mate. My mark will prevent any other from mating with you."

She sat back against the headboard. She looked down at her hands and then up at him. He was silently waiting for her to say something, anything; when she began to giggle. He stared at her as her giggles turned into full-throated laughter. He was off the bed in an instant grabbing his clothes.

She reached out a hand toward him as she tried to control her laughter. "Hiei, wait. Come back to bed. I'm not laughing at… Well, I am. But I'm laughing at myself, too." He dropped his clothes and sat down. She was still giggling. He scowled at her. She waved the fingers of one hand at him while the other covered her mouth. When she finally sobered, she reached out and took hold of his hand. "Now I have a story for you," she said.

She stroked the back of his hand. "Once again, I have to say what a pair of fools we are." He stiffened. "You see, we had the same idea, but I was a little more subtle about it." She had his full attention now. She resumed. "You know I am a psychic, and my power is not small." He nodded. "There is a great deal more I haven't told you. I am a protectress. You probably don't know what that means. Most people don't. Kurama might. There are very few of us left. It is hereditary, and there is only one born to a generation, so that if the line dies out, then there is one less in the world. Most of the lines have died out."

She took a breath, and faced him looking into his eyes. "It takes a very special man to be the mate of a protectress." He looked away. "And you are telling me, I don't qualify." She smacked his forehead. It surprised him and he rocked back. "Please be quiet, so I can get this said, Ok?" He glared at her.

"As I was saying, it takes a very special man to be the mate of a protectress. A very strong, unbreakable psychic bond is forged between the mates. Even better than your jagan; the bond allows for telepathic communication between the mates over very great distances. It also allows the mates to always be able to locate each other, no matter where they may be. The mates are also able to pass energy between them and combine their powers."

"As I said, a very strong bond. Unbreakable except by death. Just like your mating mark. The only difference is that it only affects the protectress. Once a protectress has chosen her mate, if he does not accept, he is free to leave. He can even take another mate. The protectress is the only one bound irrevocably by the mating. He doesn't even have to know. As long as the bond is not activated, he will never know it ever existed."

He looked at the floor. "So I really screwed up, huh? You were supposed to wait for this 'very special man', and now that can't happen." "Arrrgh! You are so dense!" she screamed. She grabbed the pillow and hit him with it. "Don't you understand what I'm telling you, fool? A protectress can never take a lover. Period. Exclamation point! The only man who will ever know her body is her chosen mate."

His eyes widened as the implications were becoming clear. Now it was his turn to stammer. "So you're saying that…." She smiled at him and he heard her voice in his head. "That's right. Maybe you aren't quite so dense after all." She was giggling again. He growled and threw her to the bed. He pinned her down. "You are mine, Onna! I will never let you go now." She wound her arms around his neck. "Promise?" He kissed her hard.

She pushed him backward. "You marked me!" She jumped off the bed. "I thought you understood, Onna." She ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. He followed her. He found her leaning over the vanity staring into the mirror. She had a solemn expression on her face as she stroked the small black dragon that now adorned her right shoulder. "If you want, I can show you how to cover it up. It can be invisible for a time."

She turned to face him. "Now why would I want to do that?" She squealed and threw her arms around him almost knocking him down. Only the door frame colliding painfully with his back kept them upright. Mental note: Make sure there's always something soft at hand when she gets excited. "I love it! A fierce black dragon from my fierce black dragon warrior!" He kissed her again.

He'd waited all his life to be loved. Someone had once said to be careful what you wish for, you might get it. As he carried her back to bed he had a feeling his life was going to be a lot less boring.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 17

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. A gentle voice calling his name had awakened him. He smiled and reached for Saiyana. He was alone. He then realized that her voice had been in his head. "Hiei, are you awake?" "Yes, Onna. Can you hear me?" "I can. It's not very loud, but you will get better with practice. I have breakfast almost ready. Your clothes are folded on the chair. I washed them this morning. The contents of your pockets are on the nightstand beside you."

He dressed and went into the kitchen. Saiyana was putting the pancakes on a plate. He put his arms around her and pulled her back to rest against his chest. He nuzzled her neck "You weren't beside me when I woke up." She sighed and leaned into him. "I wanted to make you breakfast." His tongue traced a path to her ear and he nipped it causing her to shiver. "I'd rather feast on you," he purred. "You should be resting. I kept you up most of the night." He had, too. He'd made love to her twice more before he let her escape his sensual torture in the land of dreams. She had been careful not to awaken him this morning when she got out of bed, no easy feat to disentangle herself from his possessive hold.

"Sit down and I'll get your food. I'll be going out later. Yukina called. Everyone's going out today and she asked me to come. I've been avoiding everybody these last few days, so I couldn't say no. Especially since she's my sister now." Hiei stiffened. "She is, isn't she?" He hadn't thought of that. Now, if he still withheld the truth from her, he would be denying her a sister as well as her brother. "Damn it, woman. You make me think too much." He heard her musical laughter as she reached for the silverware.

"Kurama will probably be calling to invite you as well. I understand if you don't want to go." "If you wish to go, Onna, we will go. You have but to ask." "We need to decide how we're going to tell everyone. Unless you'd rather they didn't know." "I don't care if they know, Onna. Do you?" She smiled. "While keeping you to myself has definite appeal, I'd like to share our happiness with everyone." "Then we need only decide on the time and the place to enlighten them."

They had just finished breakfast when Hiei's phone rang. He walked into the living room and Saiyana cleared the table. He came back. "I have accepted Kurama's invitation. Until we tell them about our mating, it would be best if we arrive separately." He kissed her. " I will see you soon." He let himself out the door. He heard her voice whisper in his head. "I'll miss you." "And I you, Onna."

He smiled as he set off for Kurama's apartment. He'd thought it would be difficult to get used to her in his head all the time. She had explained, "It doesn't work that way, Hiei. Nothing that invasive. I can't read your mind, and you can't read mine. We can talk to each other in our minds is all. I think of you and what I want to say to you and you can hear me just like I was actually talking to you out loud. It's only a means of communication."

She had made him practice until she could hear him and understand him. He found it soothing. Her gentle voice echoing in his mind brought him a sense of peace he'd never before known. It was something private; something belonging only to them; something no one else could intrude upon. He smiled. He'd been doing that a lot since yesterday, too. These feelings were entirely foreign to him. He believed he had finally found true happiness. It felt…good.

Saiyana was the last to arrive at the park. It had snowed last night; most of the night, judging from the amount of accumulation on the ground. Keiko and Yukina were building a snowman . Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to see who could make the biggest snowballs and who could lob them the farthest. Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the bench watching and commenting on the antics of the others.

She joined Keiko and Yukina. They were genuinely glad to see her. She had become good friends with them and missed their company. She hoped they would be happy for her when she and Hiei eventually made their announcement.

She was feeling the cold today, as she had worn a coat. Her shield extended to the ground and would melt the snow, so she couldn't use it. She had noticed Hiei watching her closely. She didn't know if it had been his idea or Kurama's, when it was decided they all needed to get some hot chocolate to warm up.

The guys set off ahead, leaving the girls to catch up. Hiei had been virtually ignoring her, and it annoyed her. She grinned as she scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a tight little ball. The girls watched curiously as they wondered who her target was. Their curiosity turned to apprehension as she let it fly.

It hit Hiei squarely in the back of the head. There was a sploosh sound as it splattered in his hair. It dripped down his collar and onto his shoulders. He scowled as he heard several indrawn hisses of breath. He began to growl. "Woman, you will learn the proper respect for a warrior!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara called out to him. "Hiei, no…" "Hiei, wait…" "Hiei, she didn't mean to…." Hiei turned around and heard her say, "Oh, yes I did, " just as she let another one fly.

This one hit him in the middle of the chest. He looked down at the white powder splattered on his clothes. He growled again. "Woman, you will be punished for that!" he shouted. Kurama and Yusuke both reached for him at the same time. They came up with air as he disappeared in a blur.

Saiyana had no time to react. The others could only watch in horror as he streaked toward her at full speed. He tackled her about the waist and his momentum pushed her backwards off her feet. At the last minute, he flipped their positions and he hit the ground with her on top of him. Saiyana found herself stretched out along his body, out of breath.

He stared up into her eyes. "You are heavy, woman." She propped her forearms on his chest to look down at him. She ground her hips into his and was rewarded with a tortured moan. "Am I?" "Yes," he growled. "Well, a big, strong, warrior like you should be able to handle it. Right?" "Hn. Of course." She pushed herself up to a sitting position, now straddling his hips. He moaned again. "Get off me, woman."

She frowned at him. "I thought you said something about punishment?" Hiei smirked. "So I did." She was on her back in an instant, her arms pinned above her head. The snow was cold, but she didn't notice as he lowered his lips to hers. The others skidded to a halt with various looks of shock and amusement on their faces. As Hiei plundered her mouth, he released her arms. Her hands threaded into his hair to pull him closer. He broke the kiss and closed his eyes as she shook the last of the snow from his hair.

From her position on the ground under Hiei, Saiyana could see the faces staring at them; speechless. "Hiei, remember our conversation about how we were going to tell everyone?" He smiled down at her. "Yes, Onna." "I think we just did." "We just did what. Onna?" "Tell them." He looked up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing above him with their mouths hanging open. Kurama had begun to laugh openly. Keiko and Yukina just stared, wide eyed. He looked back at Saiyana. "I believe you're right."

He kissed her again before helping her to her feet. He brushed the snow off her and she shivered. He left everyone staring after them as he put his arm around Saiyana and walked away. He called over his shoulder, "Stop standing around gawking. Someone mentioned hot chocolate; and my woman is cold."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 18

Hiei and Saiyana walked away from the group. "Did you see their faces? They really thought you were going to kill me." She giggled. "Their expressions were much more comical when they realized that I wasn't." He chuckled. She giggled again. Then they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Behind them, lost voices were found. Yukina took Kuwabara's hand. "I've never seen Mr. Hiei really laugh before." Kuwabara looked somewhat in awe. "Shorty looks…happy." Kurama sighed. "He does, doesn't he?" Keiko looked up at Yusuke. "Did he just say, MY woman?" Yusuke shook his head. "Well, I'll be damned." They all realized they were being left behind and hurried to catch up.

The demons watching the happy little group, smirked. An interesting development. It seems their master was correct. The jaganshi did have a mate. The leader waved the first group into position. The second awaited the proper time to act. They would first separate the fighters from the women.

Saiyana sensed the energy spike too late. They were attacked from all sides. Hiei pushed her behind him. "Get the girls to safety!" He drew his katana and was gone. He joined the others, their weapons drawn as well. Saiyana ushered Keiko and Yukina into an alley across the street. No one had followed them. The demons seemed only interested in the guys.

Keiko and Yukina watched the fight, both fearful for their men. Saiyana supposed it was a natural reaction. She felt her own pulse race as she watched Hiei take a hard blow and go down. She had placed a barrier at the front of the alley just in case, but had not shielded the rest. Four portals opened simultaneously. Keiko and Yukina were grabbed and hauled into two of the portals. The portals closed behind them.

Saiyana faced the two demons who were advancing on her. Her hands began to glow. "Where have you taken them?" she demanded. "You will know soon enough, since you"ll be joining them." She hit one demon with a blast of energy. He hit the wall in a shower of shattered bricks. The other stopped advancing, but smirked. "If you don't want anything to happen to the other girls, you'll behave. You wouldn't want them to get hurt because you're uncooperative, would you?"

Saiyana lowered her hands and the glow vanished. "That's better. Now before we join the others, we're going to have some fun with the jaganshi." Her head snapped up. "What does Hiei have to do with this?" "My master wants to play with him is all. The sister was part of the plan. You are a bonus." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the alley.

Kurama was the first to notice the demons disappearing one after the other, until they were gone. Yusuke was breathing hard. "What the fuck was that all about? We were just getting started." Kuwabara retracted his spirit sword. "I know I'm usually the slow one, but am I the only one who feels like somebody's toying with us?" Kurama was thoughtful. "This is getting stranger all the time."

Hiei had sheathed his katana when he saw the demon with Saiyana in his grasp. He growled and drew the katana again. The rest of the group's attention was now on the demon as well. Hiei's anger spiked and he stepped forward. "You will let her go now if you wish to live." Yusuke and Kuwabara made their own demands for Keiko and Yukina. The demon laughed as he tightened his grip on his insurance.

He knew he had the upper hand at the moment, but he had also been watching the jaganshi for too long to underestimate him. And he knew the penalty for threatening the mate of a powerful demon. "Our little spy here was late with our master's report. I was sent to get it." Four pair of eyes narrowed at the statement. Two in suspicion, one in speculation, and the other in anger. "The others are far from here and you would do well to control yourselves if you wish to see them again."

Hiei stepped forward, but was halted by Saiyana's voice in his mind. "Please don't argue. Let me go with him. When I find the girls, I will tell you where we are." He hesitated. "Agreed, but be careful, Onna." To the demon, "What do you want?" "You will know soon enough, for now, my master wants this one's report." A portal opened and he vanished with Saiyana.

"Hiei," Saiyana called. "We are only blocks from you. The portal was a short distance one. He is leading me past some warehouses by the docks. Follow. I will guide you." He turned to the others. "Let's go." He was running. The others caught up to him. He was making sure he wasn't too fast for them. He might need their help. Kurama had been silent until now. "How do you know where we are going?" "I just do." Yusuke asked, "What are you going to do when you find that traitorous bitch?"

Hiei stopped suddenly. His fist slammed into Yusuke's jaw and he went down. "Shut up, you cretin!" Hiei snarled. "You know nothing." Kurama grabbed Hiei's clenched fist. "You can kill him later. We have to find the girls." Hiei calmed a little. He faced Yusuke, and held out a hand to help him up. Yusuke hesitated, then took it, gaining his feet. "Sorry, man. If you're sure…" "Very sure."

They reached the warehouse area. Hiei held them back so that they weren't detected. Saiyana had described the warehouse she'd been led to. "He says that Keiko and Yukina are inside. I'll tell you the floor plan and their location as soon as I…."

Hiei collapsed to his knees. "Aarghh!" he cried out as a skull splitting pain shot through his head. Saiyana's scream still echoing through his mind.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 19

Hiei collapsed to his knees, the pain in his head incapacitating. Kurama was at his side immediately. "What happened, Hiei?" He gripped the fox's arm. "We have to get to Saiyana, NOW." He struggled to stand, but was unsuccessful. Kurama lowered him to the ground with his back against the wall of the warehouse. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now crouched in front of him.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Hiei's pale face. Kurama had begun to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He looked at Hiei. "She's a protectress, isn't she?" Hiei nodded. "What the hell is a protectress?" Yusuke asked. "A very powerful human psychic." Kurama said. "Well, duh? We already knew that much." Yusuke grouched. "There aren't very many of them left. They were granted special powers by the spirit world centuries ago to protect the human world. Even the most powerful demons have reason to fear them." "Ok, so what's that go to do with why Shorty here passed out?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei tried to move again. "No… time… Have to…" Kurama pushed him back against the wall. "You need to take time to recover." "Her scream… She needs me. She isn't… answering my call." Yusuke was pacing now. "What, I don't see a phone." Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "You two are mated aren't you?" Again Hiei nodded. "She's been in my head… all along. That's how I knew… where we were going." His head slumped to his chest.

"Mated? As in MATED, mated?" They had Yusuke's attention again. Kurama nodded. "A protectress and her mate share a strong psychic bond. They can communicate with each other by telepathy." Hiei was sitting up, his energy slowly returning. "I heard her scream in my mind. She hasn't answered me since. Something is wrong." Kurama helped him stand. He leaned against the wall. She described the warehouse, but I didn't get an exact location. We have to find it. I can't use the jagan, they would recognize it's energy signature. It would put the girls in danger. "

Kurama was thoughtful. "You can locate her yourself through your bond." Hiei shook his head. "I don't know how. She hasn't taught me that yet." "Concentrate on her energy. Close your eyes and stretch out your mind. You should be able to sense her." Kurama said quietly. Hiei closed his eyes. He could sense a strong energy. "I think I do feel her presence, but I don't know where yet."

He continued to concentrate. His energy was rapidly returning now. He felt her energy close by. An image appeared in his mind. This was the warehouse she had described. His eyes snapped open. He knew where she was. He also knew that he had just tapped into her healing energy to fully recover his strength. He would have to remember to ask her how he'd done that.

"Let's go," he said. "I know where she is, but I don't know what we'll find when we get there. I do know what we will leave behind," he said with a snarl. Kurama laid a hand on his arm. "There may be humans involved." Hiei turned cold eyes on him. "I will kill anyone who lays a hand on Saiyana, be they demon or human." He looked down at Kurama's restraining hand, and then back up into emerald eyes. "And you will not stop me." Kurama let his hand fall. He nodded once.

As he set off, he heard Kuwabara ask, "So you guys are married or something?" Hiei smirked. "Hn. Or something." Kurama explained. "A demon mating is much more than a marriage. Divorce is not possible. It is for life. A protectress mating is even more permanent. At the moment of mating, the life span of the protectress aligns itself with that of her mate. In Saiyana's case, Hiei being a demon, she will live a demon's lifespan." Hiei rounded on Kurama. "Is this true? She will live as long as I will?" "Yes, my friend. You are stuck with her for a very long time." Hiei smiled. He would have a lot of questions for his mate when he got her back. Kurama opened his mouth to say more, and then closed it. He didn't believe Hiei was ready to hear that part just yet.

Saiyana was slowly coming to. She sat up, her hand to her head. She was really going to have to stop thinking of Hiei all the time and pay more attention to her surroundings. She should have sensed that psychic barrier in time to break the link with Hiei. Damn, that had hurt. It must have hurt him too. The backlash when the link was forcibly severed would have traveled both ways. When she got home, she would begin training him to defend himself psychically, after she apologized for not having done so already.

She looked around. The room was small and dirty. There was no furniture and very little light. She saw Keiko and Yukina huddled in the corner. They noticed her and came scrambling over. "You're awake!" cried Keiko. "What happened?" Yukina took her hand. "Is Kazuma alright?" She smiled at her new sister. "He's fine. The fight was nothing more than a diversion. We were the true objectives." She stood up, and flexed her muscles. "How long have I been out?" "They brought you in about half an hour ago. You were unconscious then," said Keiko.

"Saiyana! Answer me, dammit!" She rocked backward. Keiko steadied her. "Are you…?" She held up a hand to silence the girl. She closed her eyes against the pain in her head. "Hiei, please stop yelling. My head is killing me." His voice was lower this time. "I'm sorry, Onna. I was worried when you didn't answer me. What happened?" "They have a psychic barrier around the warehouse. We were in contact when I crossed it. I don't think I need to tell you about the backlash when our link was severed. I just woke up." "We will discuss the gaps in your explanations when we get home." That sounded ominous. "Where are you?" "I'm with Keiko and Yukina. They are fine. I don't know where the room is. I was unconscious when I was brought in." "We are outside the warehouse now. I will find you."

Saiyana opened her eyes. "It's ok. The cavalry has arrived." Keiko stared at her. "How do you know?" Saiyana smiled "My mate just told me."

"Keiko and Yukina are fine. Saiyana is with them." Hiei's relief was in his voice. "Saiyana is alright?" Kurama asked. "Yes. There is a psychic barrier around the warehouse. What happened to me apparently happened to her as well."

They were cautious when they entered. It was quiet. Too quiet. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they began to question the lack of defense. Did the demons think a psychic barrier was sufficient? There was only a small office in the back of the warehouse and Hiei could sense Saiyana's presence there.

Hiei covered the distance in an instant. He threw open the door and his mate was in his arms. His senses still on alert, he eased her to his left side, leaving his sword arm free. Keiko and Yukina were now in the arms of Yusuke and Kuwabara, respectively.

Kurama was exploring the warehouse, when the demon who'd taken Saiyana, spoke to them. They couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from. "My master hopes you enjoyed the game, jaganshi. We will play again soon. Oh, and my master sends congratulations on your mating. The next game will be designed to ensure the new player has a much larger role." His laughter echoed through the empty warehouse.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 20

Twenty minutes later found them all at Kurama's apartment. The girls were making dinner. Kurama always seemed to keep enough on hand to feed them all. It seemed that they always ended up here when they needed to regroup and discuss strategy.

Yusuke was pacing. "Ok, Hiei. You seem to be this jerkwad's target. Any idea who's fucking with us now?" Hiei had been contemplating that question since they'd left the warehouse. "I have a lot of enemies. It could be any one of them." "Well that's a hell of a lot of help." Hiei lost his temper. "You don't think I know that? Something and someone from my past has put my mate and my sis…her world at risk. And all I can do is wait for the start of the next 'game'."

Kurama tried to calm the situation. "Let's go over what we do know. As Yusuke stated, Hiei seems to be the target. Whoever is involved knows a very great deal about Hiei. That would suggest someone that was at one time, close to you. Perhaps one of your former partners, or someone from the thieves den who raised you." "It's possible." Kuwabara looked up. "Wait. You mean thieves raised you? Didn't you have a family?"

Hiei thought of Yukina and then shook his head. "No. I…" He was interrupted by Saiyana's hand on his shoulder; her voice in his head. "It's time, Hiei. I never intended to push the issue, but I have no choice now, and neither do you. The demons know about Yukina. They were sent specifically for her. They didn't know about me until today. It leaves us at a disadvantage if any of our friends are left in the dark about anything. Kuwabara must know if he is to protect Yukina. You can't continue to let him believe that there is no reason for her to be a target, when there is every reason." He sighed and she squeezed his shoulder. "I know it will be hard. I am here for you."

Hiei took a deep breath. "Would you ask Yukina and Keiko to come in here, please Onna?" She gave his shoulder another squeeze. He stood up and began to pace as Yusuke had. Kurama asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? It can't be undone afterward." Hiei looked at the fox. Kurama was his oldest friend. He nodded. "Saiyana is right. It is time." Kuwabara pulled Yukina close to him. "Why do I get a feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

Hiei looked at Yukina. He loved her so much. He had never wanted her to have to know what her brother had become. Saiyana was different. She had come to love him knowing what he was. He knew Yukina had an ideal; a fantasy about her brother. He could never measure up to it, and he knew it. He wanted to protect her, and now the only way he could protect her was to shatter her dreams of her brother.

Hiei's anguished eyes locked with Yukina's and he spoke as if only to her. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I only meant to spare you more. It has come to my recent attention that I may have been wrong to keep your brother's whereabouts a secret, even if I only meant to protect you." "You found him? Oh, Mr. Hiei, I knew if anyone could, you could. I always had faith."

He could see the happiness shining in her eyes. The happiness he was about to destroy. "I know you always had a vision of the man your brother would be. I didn't want you to be disappointed." "Please tell me where he is. I want to see him, to tell him I love him." He looked at the floor. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his mother's tear gem.

"I am standing right in front of you," he whispered. "That does it, Shorty." Kuwabara yelled. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb." He started to stand and was roughly pushed back down by a very strong hand on his shoulder. Saiyana's voice was low and menacing. "You touch him and I will kill you myself. Let them sort it out."

Yukina began to cry; her tear gems bouncing on the floor in all directions. Hiei closed his eyes. He had wanted to spare her this, but he never realized it would tear his own heart out to see her disappointment. His eyes flew open as Yukina threw her arms around him and hugged him close; her tears still falling from her eyes. "I always hoped my brother would be a man just like you. I love you, Hiei." He slowly folded his arms around her and his own tear gems joined the growing pile on the floor.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 21

Kurama ushered Yusuke and Keiko into the kitchen. Saiyana gestured to Kuwabara to precede her into the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant pose. Saiyana grabbed his ear and pulled. "No fair!" he cried "Only my sister does that to me!" She dragged him out behind her.

She gave Kuwabara's ear a twist and let him go, as she pushed him into the kitchen and closed the door. Kuwabara was holding his ear. "Why'd you do that?" he said as he looked at her accusingly. She pushed him backward and he fell into a chair. Her face only inches from his, she said. "You are acting like a child." "He should have told her!" he shouted. His face fell, "He should have told me."

"You would have known from the start if you had stayed to see the end of the tape." Yusuke said, although he was feeling a little guilty for not telling him after all these years. He'd finally told Keiko, but she had agreed not to tell Yukina. He thought that was probably more from her fear of Hiei than any other reason. "So once again, everybody knows but me, huh? Do you all think that I'm too stupid to be trusted with a secret?"

Saiyana twisted his ear again. "Ouch! Stop that!" "Now, you are being stupid. Can you say that you would have kept this from Yukina, knowing how much she wanted to find her brother?" He looked at the floor. "Of course I would have told her. She deserved to know." "And Hiei's feelings didn't matter at all did they? Yukina has told you of the circumstances of their birth, and why her brother was cast out. Can't you understand just a little of his side? You grew up knowing your parents and your sister. You wake up every morning knowing that they love you. You have never doubted your place in the world. Can you even begin to imagine the things he had to do, just to stay alive? Can you imagine living every day of your life knowing that your own people tried to murder you?"

"Grow up, Kuwabara. The world isn't all rosy. Your honor code only allows for black and white. There are a million shades of gray in the middle and you have to get used to it if you're going to survive. Yukina is very happy to have found her brother at last. She doesn't blame him for not telling her, and you shouldn't either. He did what he thought was right for her protection. Whether it was, or not; is not for us to judge. Maybe he was a little afraid. That's not for us to judge either. Be happy for them, and move on."

Kuwabara was quiet for a long time. He looked up at Saiyana. "You even sound like my sister, " he said. "I never looked at this from his point of view. Maybe I would've done the same if I really thought she was better off not knowing." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Welcome to adulthood. Sucks, doesn't it?" He grinned and stood up. She let him this time. He pushed open the kitchen door.

Hiei and Yukina were sitting on the couch holding hands. Their tears had stopped, but a small fortune in tear gems were scattered about, some white, some black. Kuwabara walked up to Hiei and held out his hand. "I'm sorry. I had no right. You're my friend and I kind of forgot that for a while." Hiei looked up at him. "Hn. My sister loves you, so I guess I have to tolerate you." He took the outstretched hand. Yukina squealed. "I'm so happy!" Both men smiled at her with love in their eyes.

Saiyana and the others came back into the living room. She smiled at her mate. He smiled back. Yukina looked up at Saiyana. Her smile was radiant. She jumped off the couch and hugged Saiyana. "I have a sister!" Saiyana hugged her back. She heard Hiei's voice in her head. "I am glad you made me tell her, Onna." "Somehow, I don't think I MADE you do anything. But I'll take the credit anyway." "Hn."

"I have asked Yukina to come stay with us, Onna. She will be better protected there." Hiei said. Kuwabara started to protest. Saiyana smiled. "You're right. Kuwabara can stay as well. We have plenty of room and that way he won't have to worry about her."

Hiei scowled and Saiyana arched a brow at him. "Fine! But they aren't staying in the same room." Yukina giggled and Kuwabara turned three shades of red. "I wasn't thinking of that." Saiyana whispered in his ear on her way to the kitchen. "Of course you weren't." His ears turned the same shade as his face.

Kurama was laughing heartily. Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the back. "You know, I think the one thing that you haven't thought of yet, is that when you finally get around to asking her, Hiei is going to be your brother-in-law." Howls of laughter were heard as Hiei said, "Over his dead body!" and Kuwabara's eyes grew wide as he said, "Holy shit!"

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 22

Yusuke stood on Kurama's balcony, his arms crossed over the railing. He was deep in thought when he heard the door open and Keiko joined him. "Aren't you cold, Yusuke? You forgot your jacket." She held it out to him. He looked down at it. "I didn't notice." Keiko frowned. "Let's hear it." "What?" "You only get like this when you're thinking about something I'm not going to like. So, let's have it."

He grasped her upper arms and looked into her eyes. "I want you to go to Genkai's for awhile." "No." "Dammit, Keiko! Can you just for once, not argue with me?" "I can't leave now. Our wedding is in four months. There are a million things to do. I can't just dump it all on mother." "It's not for long, just until…."

She twisted out of his grasp. "I know. Just until this crisis is over. And then there will be another one, and another one. I can't run away every time some big ugly decides he wants to be the one to beat the great spirit detective." "I'm not the spirit detective anymore. Koenma fired me, remember?" he chuckled.

She rounded on him. "Dammit, Yusuke. Don't patronize me." He backed up a step. She was really angry. "When you came back from demon world, I accepted you for what you are. I knew that loving you and making a life with you would require sacrifices. I will not be sent away like an errant child every time something happens. We'll spend all our lives apart. There will always be a new crisis. I accepted that long ago. I knew it was the only way I could ever be with you. And a life without you in it was unacceptable."

She was still shaking in anger as Yusuke pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know this is hard. I came back because I couldn't live without you. Even though I knew my love for you would make you a target for everyone I ever pissed off. I want you to go to Genkai's until this is over." She pushed at him. "No." He held her closer. "Listen, Keiko, and please don't argue. I can't move in with you; and I can't ask you to move in with me. Your parents would never allow it."

"Until we're married, and I can be as close to you as I need to be, you have to let me protect you the only way I know how. Right now, the focus is on Hiei. You're not someone who is close to him. If you stay here, you'll be caught up in this. If you go to Genkai's, they shouldn't bother you. I would take you away from here myself, but Hiei needs my help." He tipped her chin up so that he could see her eyes.

Tears were shimmering, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Keiko, you have had your way in almost everything since we were children. You have to let me have my way in this. Please." He stroked her cheek and she nodded. He kissed her and he could taste the salt of the tears she could no longer hold back. "What will I tell Mother? She won't understand an extended visit to a friend with the wedding so close." He laughed at her. "Just tell her I pissed you off again, and you don't want to see me right now. She's understood that for years." Keiko giggled and hugged him closer.

She would miss his arms around her and his kiss. She had refused to have sex with him before the wedding. He was patient, well, as patient as Yusuke could be anyway. She'd given in to some heavy petting sessions to make him happy. She wondered now if she had made a mistake not giving herself to him already.

There was a knock on the patio door and Kuwabara stuck his head out. "Urameshi, we're leaving now. I gotta go pack some stuff and tell Shizuru I won't be home for a while. Yukina's gonna get her things tomorrow from your house, Keiko. Saiyana said she had clothes for her tonight. See ya." He closed the door and they were alone once more.

"We'll be back together soon. I promise." "You'd better keep that promise," she said. "I'm done waiting." She pulled him close. "I'm not waiting anymore," she whispered. "When this is over, you come and get me. I won't make you wait anymore." She kissed his lips. As her meaning sank in, he pulled back. "Dammit, Keiko. Couldn't you have decided that last week?"

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 23

Keiko had been gone a week, and Yusuke had become a permanent fixture. Hiei had asked him if he ever planned to go home. He'd shrugged. "I figure you can use the help taking care of your family." A strange look came over Hiei's face. "My family?" He had gone silent then and walked away.

Hiei found Saiyana in the empty guest room. "What are you doing, Onna?" She smiled at him. "Putting fresh sheets on the bed. If Yusuke's going to hang around, we might as well give him a room. The couch isn't really that comfortable." He put his arms around her. "Did you know that I have a family?" She snuggled into his embrace. "Yes, silly. You have for a long time. You just never acknowledged it." He blinked in confusion. "You have a sister, a mate, and an extended family of friends who care very much about you." She nipped his ear as she whispered, "The only one who ever thought you were alone, was you."

He nuzzled her neck as his tongue skimmed over her mating mark. "Right now, I would wish the family not so large, or at least, not presently here." He growled as Yusuke stuck his head around the corner. "Sorry, man. Kurama's on his way over. Koenma has summoned us into his presence. I wonder what binky breath wants now." Saiyana sighed. "Koenma never did have good timing."

When Kurama arrived, Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in a round of speculation. "I wonder if he's gonna give us some cool spirit world gadgets?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't hold your breath. Probably just wants to yell at us for doing a lousy job. All the while covering up his people's screw ups. Did he say why he wanted to see us?" Yusuke directed the question to Kurama. "No. Only that he wanted the four of us in is office as soon as possible."

Hiei kissed Saiyana. "I will be back as soon as I can. Put up a barrier, and you and Yukina stay in the house." She nodded. "Be careful." "Hn. Always, Onna, always." He kissed her again. Hiei was pulled out of her arms. Yusuke had one of his arms, Kuwabara, the other. "C'mon, man. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back." Hiei growled. Saiyana smiled as she heard him in her head. "Sometimes, Onna, family can be a pain in the ass."

The gates of the Reikai palace stood as tall and imposing as ever. The gatekeeper opened the gates to allow them passage. None of them were strangers to the palace of King Enma. The group had never had a lot of dealings with the king himself, but they all knew his son Koenma, very well.

Kurama observed the dozens of workers they passed as they made their way to Koenma's office. "Is it just me, or is everyone looking at us strangely?" Kuwabara shivered. "Naw, it's ain't just you, and it's giving me the willies." "Something's wrong," Yusuke said as he had noticed the strange looks as well.

When they reached Koenma's office, George the ogre let them in as usual, but he wouldn't look them in the eyes. George had known them a long time. He was the only one employed directly in Koenma's office who had been there when the team was first assembled. The rest had all been promoted. Botan was now the Reikai's liason officer, assigned to the Makai royal council. They rarely ever got to see her.

Koenma's toddler form was seated behind his desk, as usual, only he didn't greet them as usual. That ridiculous hat, that was almost as tall as he was, bobbed at his bodyguards once. Two balls of spirit energy arced through the air hitting Hiei squarely in the chest. The bodyguards were on him in an instant. Spirit cuffs were slapped on his wrists and a circlet was placed on his brow; sealing his jagan. He tried to struggle and a jolt of energy sent him to his knees. "Arrgh!" he cried out in pain.

There was no time for any of them to react. Yusuke yelled at the spirit prince. "What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?" Koenma shook his head sadly. "I have no choice, Yusuke. Don't interfere." Kurama tried to get to Hiei. Hiei's energy had been drained so low, it was barely detectable. The bodyguards refused to let him through.

Saiyana grabbed the counter with both hands. She could feel Hiei's pain. What had happened? He was supposed to be safely in the spirit world. Had they been ambushed before they could get there? "Hiei," she called in her mind. "Where are you?" The answer was weak. "Hurts… to think. Koenma…" He didn't answer her repeated calls. "Yukina! I have to go out. Do not leave the protection of the barrier." A portal opened and she was gone.

Koenma stood up behind his desk. "Hiei, you are under arrest for violation of your probation."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 24

"What the fuck is this bullshit? You pint sized….?" Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke closed his mouth. "What is the nature of the charge against him?" Kurama asked calmly. "He has taken a human mate in violation of the terms of his probation."

Kurama's eyes widened. "I don't recall such a stipulation." Koenma replied. "That was never a part of your conditions. You are, for all intents and purposes, a part of the human world. It was a reasonable expectation that you would take a human mate. Hiei, however, is a full demon. He is prohibited from taking a human mate. He agreed to these terms."

Kurama turned to Hiei. "Is this true?" Hiei's response was weak. "I'd forgotten. It was not… an issue at the time." "What will you do to him?" Koenma lowered his head. "He is hereby sentenced to five hundred years in level three."

Level three punishment wasn't so bad, thought Kurama. But five hundred years? "There has to be something that can be done. Surely…" Koenma was shaking his head. "The judgement is final." Yusuke was angry again. "The hell it is, bastard." Koenma lost his temper. "I have already bent the rules too many times for you. I can't do it again!"

A portal opened and Koenma sat down. "Great! Just what I need on top of everything else." His bodyguards stepped between him and the portal, weapons ready. Koenma waved them away. "There is only one person who can open a portal directly into my office." Saiyana stepped out of the portal. "Whatever it is, Saiyana, it will have to wait. I'm a little busy."

Saiyana took in the scene. She saw Hiei on his knees in restraints. She turned back to Koenma, a deadly light in her eyes. "You will deal with me now," she demanded. Koenma sighed. While his attention was on Saiyana, Yusuke punched one of the bodyguards and Kuwabara punched the other as Kurama made a grab for Hiei. He grabbed a handful of Saiyana's barrier and was thrown back against the wall, swiftly joined by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke scowled. "Why did you stop us? We could have gotten him out of here if you hadn't interfered." "And taken him where, you moron? Did you intend to spend the rest of your short lives on the run from all of the Reikai, as well as every demon bounty hunter who thought to make a name for themselves? Did you intend to abandon your families; and hope to Gods that none of those same demon bounty hunters were smart enough to use your families to flush you out?"

Yusuke opened his mouth and then closed it. Kuwabara was thinking of Yukina and lowered his head. Kurama looked sheepish. "You are right. We weren't thinking." Koenma looked much calmer now. "Thank you, Saiyana. Let me finish this unpleasant business and we will talk." She turned back to the spirit prince.

"I am not finished. You will release him now." Koenma sighed. "This really isn't any of your business." Her tone was cold. "Isn't it?" Koenma's head snapped up and his pacifier hit the floor. He was shaking his head in dawning horror. "NO, NO, NO! Why does this sort of thing always happen on my watch?" He jumped to his feet and rounded the desk. By the time he faced Saiyana, he was in his teenage form. He was now much taller than Saiyana, but if his intention had been to intimidate her, he failed miserably.

"Do you know what you have done?" he shouted. "In all of history, no protectress has ever taken a demon mate!" She shouted right back. "So, I'm the first. Get over it! You will release him." Koenma stared at her. "NOW!" He shook his head. "I can't. He's already been charged and sentenced." She grabbed Koenma by the collar. His bodyguards reached for her. Her arms stretched out on either side of her body. Blue energy shot from her outstretched palms.

Koenma's bodyguards went flying into opposite walls. They slumped to the floor unconscious leaving two large craters in the walls of Koenma's office. She turned cold, hard eyes on the spirit prince. "You owe me, you bastard, and I will collect today." Koenma's eyes widened. "You said you would never call in that debt." "I lied," she said.

Kuwabara's mouth was open. "I thought my sister was scary." Yusuke had gained a new measure of respect. "Remind me never to piss her off." "I'm definitely glad she's on our side.' Kurama added.

Koenma's shoulders slumped in defeat. "What do you want?" She returned to Hiei's side. She cradled his still weak body. "Onna, don't… put yourself in danger… because of… me." "Shhh. It's ok." She released the barrier that had been holding Kurama and the others back; and gently laid Hiei in Kurama's arms. She stood and faced Koenma.

"First, you will release him." "Done." Koenma waved his hand and the spirit cuffs and the restraint on Hiei's head were gone. She knelt next to him and let her energy flow into him. He sat up. "What are you doing, Onna? Is this blackmail?" He looked at Koenma who watched silently. "It is." She looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were listening intently. "Before any of you get any ideas; no, I will not tell you anything. So don't ask."

"Second, you will release him from his probation. He should have been released long ago, but it was too convenient to keep him under your thumb, wasn't it? You will never again summon him like one of your lackeys. You will show him the respect he deserves. I will allow you to use his expertise on occasion, but only if you ask him, politely, for his help. And, he agrees to give it. Do you understand?" Anger glittered in Koenma's eyes, but he knew he had to keep it in check. "Done."

"You will lift all restrictions placed on him. And I do mean, ALL." Koenma was shaking his head again. "I can't allow him to kill a human. That one is not negotiable." "There are humans involved in the coming war. I have sensed them. You always know more than you say you do, so I know that you know this. I will not let you handicap him this way. It could get him killed. You have known him long enough to know he will not kill indiscriminately." Koenma was shaking his head.

"He must be able to act without hesitation, if he is to protect humanity from what is coming." "I can't Saiyana, you know I can't." "You will agree to all of my terms if you want my continued silence." Koenma sucked in a breath. "You wouldn't dare." "This is my mate's life we're talking about. I would dare anything. We both know you understand." He walked back to his desk. His reverted to his toddler form as he sat down. "Done," he whispered.

"And the last request…" Koenma's head snapped up. "You mean there IS an end to your demands?" "Don't be a smartass. You started this by attacking my mate." "I didn't know he WAS your mate," he grouched. "Then perhaps your spies should be trained to deliver the whole story and not the abbreviated summary." He scowled at her. "Now, if you're done whining? These terms will apply to Kurama as well." Koenma opened his mouth and shut it. He put his head in his hands. "Done."

She opened a portal. When the others had entered the portal, and she was alone with Koenma, she said. "I see you are able to hold on to your true form for longer periods now. Perhaps soon we will talk of other things." Koenma's look was filled with anguish as she closed the portal behind her. He raked the contents of his desk onto the floor with one sweep of his hand.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 25

When Saiyana stepped out of the portal into her living room, she was seized in a strong embrace. "You will never put yourself in that kind of danger again. Do you hear me, Onna?" Hiei held her tightly. Saiyana combed her fingers through his hair. He sighed in pleasure. "That will not get around my anger, Onna." "There is no need to be angry. I was never in any danger." "Hn."

Yusuke and Kuwabara crowded around them. Yusuke demanded, "What have you got on binky breath? Spill it." Kuwabara added, "Man, it must be good. Did you see how fast he backed down?" "Yeah. I thought he was gonna piss his pants." Yusuke howled with laughter. "Come on. Tell." Saiyana turned her back on them. "No." Yusuke's face fell. "What do you mean, no?" "It was simple enough, even for you, right?" The anger was back in her eyes. Yusuke backed down. "Riiiiight."

Hiei scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He set her gently on the bed and joined her, pulling her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. She heard the complaints and speculations coming from the living room. Her head hurt. She held out a hand and it was suddenly quiet. "Are you angry, Onna?" "No. I just have a headache and they are loud." He set gentle fingers to massaging her head. "That feels so good."

She was silent as she closed her eyes, lost in the pleasure of his touch. "I am sorry I worried you, Onna." She turned to nuzzle her cheek against his chest. "I never want to see you in shackles again. I will do whatever I have to, to free you." A single tear ran down her cheek. He caught it and stroked her cheek. "You don't know how much danger you put yourself in because of me. I'm not worth it."

She pushed herself off his chest. Anger sparkled in her eyes now. "Don't EVER let me hear you say that again! I won't have it! Do you hear me?" She was pounding on his chest now. "Do you think I could fall in love with someone worthless? Just because others in your life have been too blind to see the real you, doesn't mean you have to echo their stupidity! What do I have to do to…." He silenced her tirade with a kiss.

"It's alright, Onna. I get it." He smiled against her hair as he held her close. "My fierce, warrior woman." He shifted their position again, and pulled her back to him. "You are going to tell me what you used to blackmail Koenma, aren't you, Onna?" She sighed. "You can never tell another soul. You can't even let anyone know you know. Agreed?" "Of course, Onna."

She absently stroked his arm as she began. "Koenma was in love with a demon girl." "A demon girl?" "Yes. Now be quiet, or this is going to take a lot longer." "Hn." "She was a file clerk in the records division. In those days, Koenma was still fairly new to the position. He spent a great deal of time going over old records to familiarize himself with the job. She was a gentle girl, a lot like Yukina. He fell head over heels for her almost at once."

"He wanted to mate with her. You can imagine that King Enma was less than pleased. She was a demon; and a common one at that. He forbid the union. Koenma tried to defy him. Every employee in the palace is there only on the whim of King Enma. He fired her. Without the job, she would be returned to the Makai. Not a pleasant place in the best of circumstances, imagine if you had never lived there before. Her parents worked in the palace, too. She herself had never even seen the Makai."

"King Enma might as well have sentenced her to death, and Koenma knew it. He enlisted the help of a psychic powerful enough to hide the girl, even from King Enma. The psychic stripped her memories and suppressed her demon energy to zero. She was then sent to live with a human family until she could safely return to her real family, or Koenma grew a pair and stood up to his father. I'm not taking bets on which happens first." Hiei chuckled.

"His father was livid when he found out that the girl had escaped, and that Koenma had arranged it. He sealed his son's real form and turned him into a toddler. He is forced to pour all his spirit energy into that ridiculous pacifier. I think his father is afraid of Koenma surpassing him and taking control if his spirit power were allowed to develop naturally."

Hiei stroked her hair. "The psychic who helped him was you, wasn't it, Onna?" "Yes." "And he is afraid you will tell his father where you have hidden her?" "No. He is afraid I won't tell HIM where I have hidden her. For her safety, we agreed that no one would know but me. He also knows that if I don't restore her memories, she will never remember their love. Since he was able to shift to his natural form and maintain it for the length of time that he did, I suspect he is diverting at least some of his energy for himself."

"And this is the knowledge you used to free me?" "Yes." "Hn. I think Yusuke is right. Remind me never to piss you off."

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 26

Saiyana drifted off to sleep safely cocooned in Hiei's arms. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair. He had lived alone for many years. Now in a few short weeks, his life had changed completely. He had a family; a mate, a sister he could finally acknowledge. He had always thought these things made one weak, but instead it had made him stronger. His life had a purpose now. He had to protect those he loved.

He still couldn't believe that Yukina had so easily accepted him as her brother. She seemed genuinely happy; not only that she had found her brother, but that HE was her brother. The disappointment he expected to see in her eyes had never appeared. Two of the most wonderful women in all three worlds loved him. He must have done something right, although he didn't quite know what.

He had moved in with Saiyana, even though neither had spoken of it, before or since. It had seemed like the natural thing to do, and everyone accepted it as if it had always been. It was no longer Saiyana's home. It was THEIR home. He had always believed that home was only a place to sleep. He now knew it was so much more.

He stared across the room at the waterfall she had painted. It now hung directly opposite the bed in a carved gilt frame. He had asked her to place it there so he could see it every morning when he woke. She had insisted on hanging his weapon collection on various walls throughout the house. "There is nothing of you here," she had said. "It is your home, too, and it should be clear to anyone who visits that this is so." He sighed with contentment and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep as well.

In another part of the house, "Yusuke, do you feel that?" Kurama asked. "Yeah." "Something with strong energy is outside." Kuwabara added. "I only sense one though." Yusuke opened the drapes. "At the end of the drive. The same guy who took the girls. I'm going out to see what he wants." "Careful, Yusuke. Saiyana's barrier is still up, but we don't need a confrontation here." Kurama warned. "I got it. Don't worry. It's me." "Somehow that isn't as comforting as I'm sure it was meant to be." Kurama mumbled. "I heard that." Yusuke said as he opened the door.

Hiei silently joined them in the living room. "I sensed him. What does he want?" "Yusuke went to find out." Kurama said as he noticed that Saiyana too, had joined them. They watched Yusuke stroll down the drive as if he were out for a walk. None of them sensed any other demons in the area.

"Where is the jaganshi?" the demon asked. "He's busy and can't come to the phone right now. What do you want?" Yusuke said flippantly. "Have a care, boy. You do not want to be in the middle of this." "Too late. Been there, done that, ready for round 2. Get to the point." The demon scowled. "Tell the jaganshi that my master wants to see him. Tell him to come to the warehouse. Alone." "Riiiight. Alone." The demon was angry now. "Do not mock me or my master! My master said alone. If he does not, he will not like the consequences. In an hour, and he does not want to be late." With that, the demon disappeared.

"I don't like it, Hiei. I don't want you to go alone." Saiyana faced him. "Something isn't right." "We have to find out what we are facing, Onna. Has everything that has happened been only to gain my attention? Or are we to prepare for an invasion of the human world. I have to get the answers." "You don't have to do it alone," she said. "She's right, Hiei. You need backup, man." Yusuke said. Kurama agreed. "We can follow at a safe distance. They shouldn't sense us if we lower our energy until the last minute. Saiyana can keep in contact with you." "No!" Hiei rounded on Kurama. "Saiyana is to stay here. I will not let her be put in danger."

Saiyana put her hand on his arm. "Don't I have a say in this?" she asked. "Not this time, Onna. You will not change my mind. And that is final." His tone had been harsh. He took her face gently in his hands and looked into her crystal blue eyes; eyes as clear and blue as the waterfall painting he loved. "I have to go if I am not to be late. I will be careful, Onna." He kissed her. "Take care of her for me, Kurama." And to Kuwabara, "Take care of my sister." He vanished in a blur of black before anyone could argue further.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 27

The warehouse was dark. It appeared deserted. Hiei knew better. He could sense the energy of at least twelve demons. Not low grade ones either. He walked through the open door. He felt an energy he had not felt in over three years. "Mukuro."

She stepped out of the shadows. She looked much as she had the last time he had seen her. The scars on her face and body were uncovered. The cybernetics gleamed in the moonlight. She had stopped covering them after the first tournament. "Hello Hiei." She walked toward him. "What do you want?" "Is that any way to greet a lover?"

"Past tense, Mukuro." A clear statement that it was over. "Yes, well, I understand you've moved on. When do I get to meet her?" "There is no reason for you to ever meet her." She smirked. "Afraid I'll tell her about your past, hmm?" "There is nothing she doesn't already know." He was glad he could face her with that confidence. She seemed to think she could blackmail him.

"I understand your little mate is human." "And if she is? It ceased to be any of your business long ago." Mukuro was beginning to get agitated. He was too calm. "How could you mark a human? A human!! You couldn't mark me, but you could mark a human?" Hiei shrugged. "Why does it upset you? You never loved me, and I never loved you." She began to shake. "So what has that got to do with this? Why would you mark a human?" "Quite simply, because I love her," he stated quietly.

"A human? You love a human?" Her rage exploded. "First Raizen starves to death for love of a human. Then Yusuke returns to this wretched place for a human. And now… Now you say that you are in love with a human?" She screeched. "What is so fucking special about human women? They're weak."

"That's where you are wrong. She is the strongest woman I have ever known. Not her power; but her spirit, her wisdom, her strength, her love." Mukuro began to laugh. "Gods! She's turned you into a romantic fool. Are you sure Raizen wasn't your father?"

"Do you see any sign of her Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "No. How the hell did she get out without one of us noticing?" "We were so busy trying to think of a way to back up Hiei without his finding out, that we weren't paying close enough attention. It was a given that she'd follow him. I intended for her to come along. I guess she didn't trust us not to leave her behind like Kuwabara."

"It's times like this I'm glad that Keiko is just an ordinary human with no powers." Yusuke said. Kurama cocked his head to the side. "I hear something." They scanned the darkness. Yusuke spotted her first. "There she is. Dammit! She's going in. Come on."

Mukuro was pacing. "Did you know that you are still my heir?" "Change it." "But, why? You know the kind of power that affords you." "I don't need power." "I thought you didn't compete because you were still training." "No. I don't compete because I'm not interested." "You have changed, Hiei. Power used to be everything to you. What has your little human done to you?"

"Come back with me. I'll have you back to your old self in no time." "No." "That wasn't really a request. You seem to think you have an option. You don't, you know?" "Have you forgotten I have a mate? I will not leave her, and if I did, you could not gain anything. A mating is for life." "Yes, yes. For life. Did you know how fragile human life is? It will not be an issue for long."

Hiei was on her in an instant. His hand around her neck, she was lifted off the ground. His fangs bared, it was a feral snarl that issued from his throat. "If anything happens to Saiyana, I will kill you. I will make it slow and painful. There will be nowhere in all of the three worlds that you can hide. You will beg for death a thousand times over before I finally end your miserable existence." She knew real fear for the first time in a very long time. He dropped her to the ground and turned to walk away.

She gained her feet slowly, gasping for breath, a hand to her throat. "You will regret that Hiei." "I doubt it." "Yes you will, and sooner than you think." She gestured toward the darkness and two demons stepped forward into the light. Hiei's eyes grew wide with panic. Held securely between them was Saiyana. She was groggy as if she was ill. Mukuro smiled at him. "The drugs won't kill her. But the reprieve is short. You have twenty four hours to reconsider my offer."

"After that, the destruction of the human world will begin. And your little mate will be the first human casualty." A portal opened and they disappeared. He was left standing alone, his rage and grief coursing through his mind and body. He threw back his head and howled. "No, no, NO! SAIYANAAAAAAAAA!"

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 28

Hiei's scream of rage echoed throughout the warehouse. Yusuke and Kurama had just made their way inside. "We're too late," said Kurama. "I sense only Hiei." "Dammit! Why didn't he let us come with him?"

They found Hiei standing with his fists clenched at his side and his head lowered to his chest. He looked up with unseeing eyes at their approach. As he focused on his friends, something inside seemed to snap. He drew back a fist and let it fly. Kurama went down hard. "You were supposed to protect her!" Hiei screamed at his friend.

He was on Kurama before he could get to his feet. He punched him again and again. Kurama was not defending himself. "Why didn't you protect her? I trusted you!" Yusuke grabbed Hiei from behind in a choke hold; and pulled him away from Kurama. "Stop it, man! This won't get her back. Besides, it wasn't his fault. She slipped out when no one was looking. You knew she wouldn't let you come here alone." Yusuke's words seemed to penetrate the cloud of rage and Hiei stilled.

Kurama got slowly to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. "I am sorry, Hiei. It is my fault. I should have been watching her more closely. I knew she would try to get away." He lowered his head. "We were planning to follow you. I didn't get around to telling her that she was part of the plan. She overheard us telling Kuwabara he was staying to protect Yukina, and I guess she thought we were leaving her behind as well. She is nothing if not stubborn, your mate."

Hiei gave him a sad smile. "Hn. You are right about that." Yusuke let him go. "What is our next move?" "Mukuro gave me twenty four hours to change my mind about her invitation. I will be accepting it sooner than she expected." "So it is Mukuro. Why is she trying to break the treaty?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shook his head. "The treaty has nothing to do with it. This is revenge, pure and simple. It is me she wants." "Something tells me there was more to your breakup than you ever admitted." Kurama said. Hiei took a breath and told them the truth.

When he was done, Yusuke was livid. "That bitch has major issues. Like I'd ever want her when I have Keiko. Like I'd ever want that bitch if I didn't have anybody. No wonder you left her." "It is my fault that I have put Saiyana in the middle of this. Knowing how many enemies I have, I should not have mated with her."

"You didn't put her in the middle of this, Mukuro did." Kurama told him. "You can't live your life based on what might be." "I know you're right. I just can't stand that her life is in danger because of me." "We'll get her back, Hiei. I promise. Let's get back to your place. We have to let the others know what has happened and decide what to do next."

When Hiei opened the front door, they found Kuwabara standing before them with both spirit swords drawn, and Yukina peeking around his large frame. "Oh, it's you guys." He retracted the spirit swords. "Saiyana's barrier went down about an hour ago. I've been expecting trouble ever since." Yukina came forward. "Where is Saiyana? Didn't you find her?"

Hands in his pockets, Hiei's head lowered at his sister's question. "Mukuro has taken her to the Makai because I refused to go with her. She's being held hostage until I change my mind." She gasped. She crossed to him and folded her arms around him. "Oh, Hiei! What can I do to help?" Kuwabara put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "We will get her back, Shorty. You can count on it." Hiei put his arms around his sister and closed his eyes.

So, this is what it's like to have a family?

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 29

"Why won't it work?" Kuwabara asked. "We get Koenma to let Yukina stay with him so she's safe. Then the four of us go in and take Saiyana back." "We can't storm Mukuro's castle alone. We are outnumbered at the very least." Hiei said. Kuwabara was not giving up on the idea easily. "We beat the saint beasts and we've all gotten more powerful since then."

"The saint beasts were in a sealed tower. Mukuro's castle is a different story altogether. She has an army, and a seventy-seven member elite guard that are all A class or above." He laid out a crudely drawn diagram of the castle. "This is what we're up against. Saiyana is probably being held in this tower. It is the most heavily guarded area of the castle, and the hardest to get to undetected."

"Then we'll need a serious diversion." Yusuke said. "I can get Hokushin to put together a group to distract them while we get in." They all looked at him curiously. "Hey, I didn't break all my ties to the Makai. I'm still Raizen's heir. And I am the only one who actually got to become a ruler before the tournament changed everything. All that power has to count for something, right?"

Kurama was thoughtful. "It just might work. All those extra energy signatures around will make it hard to pinpoint us. We gain the main hall in the confusion. Hiei confronts Mukuro while we rescue Saiyana." "Can't we just take Saiyana and go?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei shook his head. "Whatever plan we decide on, they will all end the same. If I don't finish this now, Saiyana will never be safe."

Saiyana's head was beginning to clear. The drugs were wearing off. She remembered entering the warehouse. She had spotted Hiei and what she thought was a woman. There were enough metal parts attached to her that she couldn't be sure.

Before she could alert Hiei that she had come to help him; she had felt a sharp jab in her neck. She had not felt a presence so close to her and her senses were on high alert. That meant her attacker was human. She tried to warn Hiei, but her mind wouldn't put together a coherent thought, much less tap their psychic link. She remembered hoping Hiei wouldn't be too mad at her before she passed out.

When her head had cleared enough to sit up without feeling ill, she examined her surroundings. She was in a small room. It appeared to be round and the walls were made of stone. A castle? The furnishings were sparse, but not shabby. At least the room was clean. The bed she was on had no foul odors.

She stretched out her feelings. She sensed a lot of demon energy, some of it very powerful. She did not sense any human energy at all. That must mean she was somewhere in the Makai. She wondered if Hiei and the others knew where she was. She needed to tell them, but she was hesitant. Hiei was going to be very angry with her for going against his wishes. Perhaps she should escape on her own.

She sensed a guard directly outside her door. She closed her eyes and gave him a psychic 'tap'. She heard the 'thump', as his body hit the floor. She slowly opened the door. The guard was the only one in the corridor. Of course there wasn't much corridor before stone steps descended to God knows where.

The guard had an orange cast to it's skin and a horn above it's right… Was that mangled looking thing an ear? She should remember to ask Hiei about his demon form. It had to look better than this ugly creature. She stepped over it and cautiously approached the stairs.

Kuwabara looked at his watch for at least the third time in the last five minutes. "Where is Yusuke and his army? They should have been here by now." Kurama shook his head. "It takes time to mobilize a force so large, even here." "Hn." Hiei agreed. "I'm glad that Yusuke had the idea to leave Yukina in their care. I did not want to ask Koenma for any favors."

Yusuke joined them moments later. "Hi, guys. Miss me?" "You're late, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated the obvious. "Sorry, everybody wanted to be Yukina's bodyguard, so we had to wait for them to draw straws." "Urameshi…" Hiei cut them off before they got a good start. "We do not have the time for your jokes. Where are your forces, Yusuke?" "Just beyond the forest; awaiting the order to attack."

"Have you contacted Saiyana?" Yusuke asked. "No." "Won't she need to know we are coming?" "If she did, she would put herself in danger to help. I think I would prefer her to wait to be rescued." "Ok, then. Let's get this show on the road."

Saiyana had made it almost halfway down the stairs without being detected, when all hell broke loose. She could hear the sounds of a full scale assault coming from just outside the castle. If she'd had any doubts, the screams of, "The castle is under attack!" pretty much confirmed it. She really hoped Hiei had something to do with this. Being caught up in the middle of a demon war was not her idea of a good time.

She abandoned caution, as everyone she saw was way to busy to worry about her escaping. She reached the bottom of the stairs and what looked like a medieval Scottish hall. Corridors spider webbed in all directions and she had no clue which ones led to the outside. She was about to take a guess and try her luck, when she felt a familiar energy.

She turned toward one of the corridors and saw four cloaked figures. One of them was shorter than the other three, and one was much taller…and human! Ok, now all she had to do was figure out whether she was more relieved that they were here, or more afraid of Hiei's anger. She called out to him. "I'm over here, Hiei. Directly across from your position." The short, cloaked figure looked in her direction. He said something to the others and they began walking her way.

Before they could reach her, someone stepped between them. It looked like the woman from the warehouse. "Welcome back, Hiei." She said. "I'm glad you decided to accept my offer. But, you really should inform me before you invite guests. I'm afraid I didn't have enough notice to prepare proper accommodations." "I'm not staying." He said. "I am here to reclaim what is mine."

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 30

"I am here to reclaim what is mine." Hiei said as he faced Mukuro. Saiyana heard his voice in her head. "I will have to fight her, Onna. This will never be over otherwise." "I understand. Do what you have to do. I will not interfere in your fight." "Go with Kurama and the others. Let them take you out of here." "No." "We will deal with your disobedience later. You will go now." "I won't leave you alone. We will leave together after you have defeated her."

Mukuro was watching Hiei. He was looking at something behind her. She turned around and looked directly at Saiyana, then back to Hiei. "A fucking psychic as well? That's it. She dies now." Mukuro turned to Saiyana. She walked right into a barrier. "What the fuck is this?" Hiei had crossed to her the moment she had threatened Saiyana. Now he looked at his mate. "You said you would not interefere, Onna." She smiled at him. "Not in the fight. I never said I wouldn't make sure it was a fair fight." Kurama and the others had now joined Saiyana. Hiei didn't need to worry about her safety any longer.

Mukuro was trying unsuccessfully to get past the barrier. Saiyana looked at her. "Sorry, bitch. You can't break it. Ever heard of a caged death match? The barrier comes down when there is only one to walk away from it. And we all know who that will be." She could feel Mukuro's rage. Good, enraged people made mistakes. "Hiei, love. Can you make this short, so we can go home?"

"Hn. As you wish, Onna." He turned to face Mukuro. He tossed his cloak to the floor and drew his katana. He knew what Saiyana had been trying to do. He was glad she had confidence in him, but he was also glad she'd set up the barrier. Most of Mukuro's lackeys would have jumped him, hoping she would reward them for their interference.

As they circled each other, Yusuke whispered in Saiyana's ear. "She sure is pissed. Are you sure that was a good idea?" "It's hard to strategize when your mind is overcome with rage." Kurama told him. "It was a good call. Hiei is calm. He knows you are protected here with us. He will be able to fight at his full strength with no distractions."

Mukuro's sword flashed as she quickly lunged. Hiei was gone. "I'd forgotten how fast you are. It will not matter. I had intended you to watch your pitiful human die, but she can watch you die first." She struck out again with her sword. Hiei's sword clashed with it. "Your words will not upset me. There is much you don't know. I let you win our previous fight." "You lie! You were unconscious in my arms." She swung wildly. Hiei dodged to the side. "Think about it. I struck your manacles. Did you think that was an accident? I could just as easily have shattered bone as well."

Her sword arced over her head and he raised his to meet it. "You would not have thrown the tournament." He lunged with his sword cutting her side as she spun away. It was a minor wound, but it was bleeding. "I had no more desire to rule the Makai then, than I do now. The tournament never mattered. Stopping the invasion of the ningenkai was all that was important."

She swung wildly again. "So, it's always been the fucking humans, hasn't it?" He slashed again and caught her shoulder this time. "You never understood. Human or demon; it never mattered. What's right is always right. And the invasion was wrong." Gods, he was beginning to sound like the fox.

She had given up any semblance of calculated attacks. She was out of control, her rage making her decisions. They were poor ones at best. Hiei met four more swings of her sword before he slashed up and her sword went spinning from her grasp. She kicked out at him and he avoided it with a backward handspring.

When he landed on his feet, she was preparing an energy blast. The glowing ball in her hands aimed directly at him. He waited until the last second and then jumped out of it's path. It shattered in a spray of lightning against Saiyana's barrier. There was only one way for this to end. He knew it now. It was time to finish it.

He dropped his katana to the ground. His right hand came up, palm outward. He could feel the tingling running up and down his arm as the dragon awoke. He grasped his right wrist with his left to brace it. His palm glowed with an eerie black energy. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Mukuro." She laughed. "I broke your dragon before. It is nothing compared to my power." He shook his head sadly. "You still don't understand. I never unleashed the full power of the dragon. Not on you."

He concentrated on his energy. His eyes were glowing now, too. "Dragon of the darkness….Flame!" A huge black energy beast in the form of a dragon came forth from his hand. "Release the barrier now, Onna" he called to Saiyana in his mind. "It has to have room." She did as he asked. The dragon now no longer contained arced high and coiled and uncoiled as it's energy built to unfathomable levels.

Mukuro prepared another energy ball with a smirk on her face. She let it fly straight at the dragon. Saiyana didn't understand. How could this woman believe that puny ball was any match for the magnificent dragon she was seeing. It was overloading her senses with it's power. If Hiei had not warned her to lower her barrier, she would have been seriously hurt if she'd tried to contain it.

The dragon shot straight up into the air and then descended with astonishing speed, heading straight for Mukuro. Her energy ball collided with the dragon and it was instantly devoured. Her mouth opened and a look of real fear twisted her features as the dragon sped toward her. She tried to run, but too late. The dragon engulfed her in black flames. She screamed and then was silent.

Hiei called back the dragon and took it back into his body. Mukuro was still alive, but barely. Hiei walked over and knelt beside her. He picked her up in his arms. With a sadness in his eyes, he whispered. "It didn't have to be this way." Her voice was low and pained. "Yes, it did. You know there was no other way." She tried to laugh. It came out as a hoarse cough. "We both spent our lives wanting what we couldn't have. The difference was that when you finally found it, you were smart enough to hold on to it. I just moved on to something else I couldn't have." She coughed again. There was blood this time.

"I don't have long. You are still my heir. I never wanted to change that. I guess I wanted to do something right. Everything is yours. My army will follow you, especially since you have defeated me. You should have told me you let me win." "You would not have believed me, then." "Take care of your little human mate. She's got balls, that one. And a love strong enough to have tamed the black dragon." She coughed and a spray of blood covered them both. "Goodbye, Hiei." She stiffened and her eyes rolled back in her head. Then she was limp in his arms. He laid her down.

Saiyana and the others had joined him. Saiyana put her arms around him. "No one ever really understood her," he said. "But you understood her as others didn't. Put this behind you and remember the good times. Then maybe she can rest in peace." Hiei put his arms around her.

Mukuro's elite guard surrounded them. Just when they thought they were going to have to fight their way out, each member of the guard dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. The leader raised his head and looked to Hiei. "We acknowledge you as the true and rightful heir. We pledge our allegiance to you for as long as you shall live, and to your designated heir when your time comes. We are yours to command." He bowed his head again.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 31

The words of refusal came readily, but Hiei never uttered them. He had a responsibility now. To his mate, to his sister, to his friends, and to the world they chose to live in. He realized that his refusal to take his place as their leader could only have two possible outcomes.

One, there would be an all out war to claim that place in his stead. The conflict alone could spell disaster for all three worlds. And then there was the possibility that the victor would not want to coexist peacefully with the other two worlds.

Two, with no leader to claim their loyalty, there was a real possibility that all of Mukuro's former retainers would simply go their separate ways. If this happened, rogue warriors with nothing to channel their aggressions, would also mean trouble.

The only way to prevent either of these unfavorable outcomes, was to accept the position. He wasn't sure who was surprised more when he said, "I accept." He had thought Saiyana would have trouble with his decision, but she squeezed his hand in a supportive gesture. Kurama nodded. The fox would probably understand most of all.

Hiei waved his elite guard to their feet. To their leader, he said, "Your name is Tenma, isn't it?" "Yes, my lord." He crossed his arm over his chest in a salute. "I want you to pick five of your most loyal and level headed men. The six of you will form the delegation which will formalize our alliance with the Mazaku." Tenma quickly complied. "Yusuke, can you have Hokushin do the same? We will draw up an agreement of peace and cooperation between our two provinces." Yusuke nodded his agreement.

There was a commotion behind Hiei. He turned to find one of his new retainers had shoved Kuwabara. "I said, you will come with me, 'human'. You have no place here." He pushed Saiyana as well. "And you, slave, should be elsewhere, awaiting your master's pleasure after he has finished with his business." Saiyana got no further than, "Slave?? You bastard. I'll…"

Hiei was on him in an instant. He was lifted off the floor by his throat. "You are not dead because you do not yet know. I will only say this once." Hiei's voice was low and menacing, but all in the hall could hear him. "This 'human', is my friend; as well as my sister's future mate. He will be afforded the respect due a guest here at all times. My woman is not a slave. She is my mate. You will follow her commands as if they were mine. Any man who lays a hand on her will die by mine. Is this clear?"

Hiei dropped the man to the floor. The man bowed low at Saiyana's feet. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not know. I pledge my devotion to you. No one will harm you as long as I live." She looked to Hiei. This was going to take some getting used to. Hiei was satisfied. "Your name?" "Zandal, my lord." "Zandal, you will be bodyguard to my mate." Zandal bowed. "It is an honor, my lord."

Hiei turned back to Tenma. "Make sure the fighting has stopped outside. The wounded from both sides will be brought into the castle. Have the servants prepare beds for those who need them. Saiyana will see to the wounded and tell you what she requires." "It will be done immediately, my lord."

Hiei took Saiyana's hand. "Do you mind, Onna?" "Just tell me what you require of me, my lord." She giggled. "Hn. We will discuss what I require of you later. In our private chambers." She giggled again. "Come on, Zandal. Show me where they are taking the wounded." "Yes, my lady."

Saiyana paused to watch Hiei before she left the room. He had taken to command as if he had been born to it. There was no trace of the deep seated insecurities he had had when she first met him. His bearing exuded confidence and experience. His voice rang with authority when he gave orders to his men. Hiei was a man they would follow. A good leader. His eyes found hers when she whispered in his head. "I am so proud of you, my love."

She followed Zandal out of the hall. There was a lot of work to do.

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 32

Hiei smiled. His mate was proud of him. He couldn't dwell on that right now. He had too many things to do, too many arrangements to make. But she would know how much that meant to him before the night was over. They had much to discuss.

He stopped Tenma before he could leave. "Tenma, will you make arrangements for the body? I want her laid to rest properly. I want some sort of memorial for her. Handle the details, will you?" He saluted. "Yes, my lord. I will take care of it."

He found Kurama leaning against a wall, observing. "You are doing well, my friend. You will make a good leader." Kurama informed him. "I had to try. The alternatives were not acceptable. Do you think this peace accord will work?" Kurama nodded. "I talked briefly with Hokushin before he went off with Yusuke. Even though time has passed and Yusuke chooses to live with the humans, the Mazaku still consider him their leader. They will follow him, and take his orders. As long as you and Yusuke lead these provinces, there will be peace."

Hiei looked over the hall. "Where did Kuwabara go? Yukina would never forgive me if I let something happen to the fool." "I think he decided he could be of more help to Saiyana than to you." "It will take time for him to be accepted here." "You made that a little easier today by publicly calling him your friend." "Hn. I just didn't want to have to explain his death to Yukina." Kurama chuckled. "You have finally made peace with him, haven't you?" "Yukina loves him. I could do nothing less."

Saiyana was more exhausted than she could ever remember being in her life. She had lost count of the wounded at two hundred. Only two could not be saved. She wasn't even sure which side they had been on. If the peace accord that Hiei was working on was accepted by both sides; then this senseless bloodshed could be avoided in the future.

Zandal was leading her to her chambers when he suddenly stopped. She almost ran into him. She was too tired to pay attention. "What is it, Zandal" He turned to face her. "If my lady would grant me permission, I would like to ask a question." "Of course. You may always speak freely with me." He cocked his head to one side. "I have not had many dealings with humans before, but I don't believe that there are a great many who would take a demon as a mate. And even fewer who would care for his people as you did today. Why?"

"That's really two questions. But first, it simply didn't matter that Hiei is a demon. I fell in love with him. Second, as his mate, his people are my people too. But I would have treated them anyway because it was the right thing to do." "I understand." He continued on to a large set of double doors. "These are your chambers, my lady. You should rest. You are exhausted, and I believe my master will be angry with me for allowing it." She laughed. "I think you will find your master will be very understanding. He knows how stubborn I can be."

Inside the chamber, she was impressed. It was huge. There were three other rooms besides the main sitting room. The double doors had opened to the main sitting room. It was furnished in a style she'd never seen before. Traditional demon, perhaps? She giggled. But she did like it.

To one side a door opened to a large bedroom. The four poster bed in the middle could easily hold six people. There were two smaller rooms on one side of the bedroom. She supposed they were the dressing rooms. An arched doorway led to the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the huge sunken tub in the middle of the room. It was marble, it was deep, and it looked very, very, inviting.

Hiei stood up from the table. They had been negotiating for hours, but the two sides had almost come to complete agreement. If tomorrow went as well, they would have a treaty by tomorrow night. He stretched his aching muscles. He was more than ready to retire to his chambers.

As he climbed the stairs, he wondered if Saiyana would be asleep. He had to smile. He had been brought updates several times during the day. Each one had contained something about how his mate had done this, or their lady had done that. She was quickly gaining their acceptance on her own. When he had received the last update, he had been told that she had exhausted herself, but that she had cared for all the casualties.

He knew she had to be tired. He also recalled that the last report had said she hadn't stopped even to eat. He turned around and headed for the kitchen. Inside, there was a flurry of activity. The unexpected influx of the wounded, had put a strain on resources. One of the maids recognized him and bobbed a curtsy. "My lord. What can I get for you?" "I was told my mate was too busy to eat. I thought to take a plate to our chambers for her." She smiled. "Of course, my lord."

He was soon on his way again. The maid had given him a plate laden with cold meats and cheese. She even found an apple when she remembered Saiyana was human. He would have to make sure that there was a supply of human food kept for her.

He entered the chamber and closed the door quietly. If she was sleeping, he would not wake her. He set the plate down on a small side table and walked into the bedroom. She was not in the bed. He heard soft moans coming from the bathroom.

He stopped in the doorway. Steam rose from the water. Saiyana had her head propped on the side of the tub. Her eyes were closed. She was simply enjoying her bath.

He could relate. His muscles ached. A hot bath would do wonders. Perhaps she wouldn't mind if he joined her. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the tub. "I don't share my bath with just anyone. Only those who will scrub my back." She opened an eye and handed him the scrub brush and the soap. "Are you willing to pay the price?" He took them as he moved to sit behind her. "Always, Onna. Always."

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

The Past You Leave Behind

Lemon alert! If you are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter.

* * *

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 33

He applied soap to the brush and moved it in circular motions across her back. She sighed in pleasure. After a few moments, he put down the brush and rinsed her back. He pulled her hair back and found the soap again. After pulling her gently backward to dunk her hair, he began to massage the soap into her scalp.

She was making those soft sounds again. The ones he loved hearing. "I'm told you worked too hard today. You shouldn't exhaust yourself. Let others take some of the burden." He rinsed the soap from her hair. "I only did what was necessary. You would have done no less." "Hn." He leaned forward to kiss her neck. She shivered. "Are you cold, Onna?" "Not in the least." She took the soap from him and moved behind him. As she scrubbed his back, she said, "I'm told you worked hard today, too. How are the negotiations going?"

"We should have a treaty soon, Onna." She nuzzled his neck. "You do know how proud I am of you, don't you?" "I think someone told me that earlier." "You will be the leader this province needs. I would have supported you if you had refused as well, but I am glad you did not." "Are you sure you don't mind? While I will not have to stay, it will require me to be here a great deal." "We can live here part of the time and in the human world part of the time." He smiled. She had said 'we'.

She put the brush down. Just as he had done for her, she dunked his hair and began to massage the soap into his scalp. He sighed. He loved the feel of her fingers in his hair. He was relaxed for the first time all day. It didn't last long, however. She had moved from his hair to his shoulders. She applied soap to her hands and moved down his chest in circular movements.

He sucked in a breath as she skimmed over a nipple. It puckered and she said, "Sorry." But she didn't sound the least bit sorry. When she rubbed over the other one with more pressure, he was sure. He turned to face her and took the soap from her hands. Two could play this game. He poured soap onto his hands and began to administer the same torture she had dealt him.

He heard her gasp as he rubbed his palms across her nipples. "No, Onna, I am not sorry." His hands traveled down her body and back up. He pulled her to him for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues met and explored. He traced a path to her ear and teased the pink shell with his teeth.

He stroked her neck with his tongue. She was making those soft little sounds again. It was driving him crazy. He nibbled his way down her neck with soft nipping kisses. She moaned as she sought and found his ear. Her tongue traced the outline just before her teeth nipped his earlobe, and it was his turn to shiver. "Are you cold, my love?" He growled low in his throat. "I don't get cold, Onna." She whispered, "Then perhaps you are too warm." She blew a soft breath into his ear and he shivered again.

He pulled her to him. She could feel his arousal riding high on his belly. "Dammit, Onna. I passed 'warm' some time ago." He kissed her hard. His hands moved down her body to cup her buttocks. He lifted her and rearranged his legs so that she now straddled his hips. He lifted her again and when he brought her down, he was fully seated in her warmth. She gasped as he filled her.

Her hands on his shoulders, she rocked with him as he moved in and out of her in slow torturous movements. His hands came up to massage her breasts. She moaned as his fingers teased the nipples. He lightly pinched the already taut buds and she cried out.

He cradled her face in his hands as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move faster. He was rapidly reaching his breaking point, but he wanted her there with him. He slid a hand down her belly to the point where they were joined. He parted the folds and found the sensitive little nub. He began to massage it with his thumb.

She cried out as his hand sent a jolt of pure electricity arcing through her veins. He pumped faster as water splashed over the floor with every stroke. His hand was moving faster as well. He didn't think he could hold on any longer when he felt her stiffen and she screamed his name. He quickly followed her into the sweet oblivion that only lovers know.

She was still contracting around him, milking every last drop of his seed. He clung to her, spent and happy. When they could both breathe again, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her in the middle of it. Then he climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

He absently stroked her arm as he asked, "Are you sure you won't mind living here part of the time, Onna?" She snuggled closer to his warmth. Now that she was out of the bath, she was a little cold. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being called 'my lady'." She smiled and whispered, "But I think our child should grow up knowing both sides of his heritage, don't you?"

His hand stilled. His eyes grew wide. "Onna, are you…? Are you saying….?" The barest whisper in his mind, "You're being dense again."

The walls on three floors of the castle shook as he bellowed, "I'm going to be a father??"

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 34

He had bolted upright the moment the realization hit him. He turned searching eyes to her amused ones. "Are you certain, Onna?" She nodded. He pulled her to him as his hand stroked her still flat abdomen. He was silent for so long, she had to ask, "Are you pleased?" He looked up. "More than I can say, Onna."

"How long must I wait?" She giggled. "WE will have to wait about seven months." "Hn. You should have told me sooner. I would have been more gentle with you earlier. That will not happen again." She snorted her amusement. "I happen to like 'that', so it most certainly will happen again." She stroked his cheek. "I will not break, Hiei. Nor will our child." "Hn."

He suddenly remembered the plate of food. He got up to get it. She was sitting cross legged in the center of the bed when he returned. He set the plate in front of her. "You will eat, Onna. I don't care how busy you are or how tired. You will not forego eating again. I will make sure that Zandal knows."

He picked up a piece of meat and brought it to her lips. "You do not have to feed me. I promise I will eat." "It pleases me to do so, Onna." She opened her mouth as he gently inserted the strip of meat. She nipped his finger and he scowled. The taste was different, but not unpleasant. "What is this?" she asked. "I'm afraid there is no human food here other than the apple. Do you not like it?" "It is good. I just wondered what it was called." "It is tarsa meat. You could probably compare it to a cow. They are raised here for food."

He continued feeding her until she stilled his hand. "I'm stuffed. I can't eat another bite." "Are you sure, Onna? Just a little more." "No. You will have me looking as fat as a tarsa." He laughed and set the plate on the table beside the bed. "I will still love you anyway." He settled beside her, his arms closed protectively around her and closed his eyes. "Are you pleased that you will have my child?"

She snuggled closer to his warmth. "Of course. I will be pleased with all of your children." His eyes popped open. "Children?" She smiled. "Surely you don't think this will be the only one?" He closed his eyes again. "I think I chose my mate well." "I didn't do so bad myself." "Hn." He kissed her forehead and sleep quickly claimed them.

Hiei awoke early the next morning. He had a great deal to do before the next round of negotiations began. Saiyana was still sleeping. She had done too much yesterday. He intended to have a talk with Zandal. He would make sure that she didn't overdo it from now on. "Hn." He smirked. Not that he expected Zandal would be able to prevent it, but he did expect Zandal to keep him aware of the situation so he could.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and she shifted but didn't wake. He opened the door leading out of their chambers. As he stepped into the corridor, he was greeted by his three friends. They were leaning against the wall grinning like fools. He heard a chorus of "Congratulations." "How did you know?"

Kurama and Yusuke were holding their sides they were laughing so hard. Kuwabara snorted. "You told half the castle last night." Hiei turned scarlet. "I don't believe it. Shorty's blushing." He howled with laughter. Yusuke was wiping tears from his eyes. "Now I can say I've seen it all." Hiei walked away from them before they could embarrass him more. Their laughter followed him.

Hiei entered the main hall. Five of his retainers greeted him on bended knee. Tenma and Zandal were among them. Tenma spoke. "Good morning, my lord. We understand that you are to be congratulated." Hiei looked down quickly. He would NOT blush again. Apparently he had been a little loud last night. "Yes. My mate is with child." He was under control again. "She is still sleeping. Tenma, would you send someone for a breakfast tray. I would like her to have it when she wakes." "Of course, my lord. I will take care of it."

"Zandal, I need to speak with you. Follow me." Zandal fell in by his side. "Zandal, I want you to find another trustworthy man for Saiyana." Zandal was quick to question. "Am I not satisfactory, my lord?" "No, no, nothing like that. You will need a messenger."

He smiled as he thought of her. "My mate can be a little… hard headed; no, very hard headed is closer to the truth." Hiei chuckled. "I don't want her to exhaust herself again as she did yesterday. She is not to go without food again, either. You will make sure she eats and does not overtire herself. If you believe that she is endangering her health in any way, you will let me know immediately." Zandal crossed his arm over his chest. "Yes, my lord. I understand."

Saiyana awoke to the smell of food and low noises coming from the sitting room. Hiei was gone. She smiled and reached for a robe. She expected to see Hiei, but instead a young girl was placing food on the table. Saiyana startled her. "Hello. Who are you?" The girl bobbed a curtsy. "I am Sarala, my lady. I did not mean to wake you. I brought you breakfast as my lord ordered." Saiyana smiled. "I needed to wake up. I have a lot to do today."

She walked over to the table and sniffed. "It smells good. Would you tell me the names of everything?" The girl giggled and complied. Saiyana sat down and began to eat. It wasn't long before the queasiness came and she hurried into the bathroom. She was glad she didn't have to hide this from Hiei anymore. Sarala followed her with a washcloth. She wiped Saiyana's face. "Thank you, Sarala." "It is the same with demons. It will soon pass." "I know."

Saiyana dressed while Sarala cleared away the dishes. "You really should have tried to eat a little more." Sarala said. "I couldn't. I will be fine by lunch. Please don't tell Hiei. He will only worry." Sarala smiled. "My lord seemed very pleased with himself this morning, and I think with you too." She opened the door. "If you need anything, my lady, please call for me." She closed the door behind her.

Saiyana opened the door to find Zandal waiting for her. He dropped to one knee. "Good morning, my lady. I hope you had a restful night." "You mean, you hope I pleased my master last night." His raised his head in surprise and lowered it. "Will I never be forgiven for my mistake?" She ruffled his hair and his head snapped up. "Oh, you were forgiven yesterday. That doesn't mean I won't tease you about it until you are old and gray. Or whatever color your hair will turn…." She walked away, her musical laughter floating behind her. He shook his head, grinning; and hurried to follow her.

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 35

Saiyana started in the main area where the most seriously wounded had been put. Demons healed quickly; so there wasn't a great deal to do. She changed a few bandages and used her healing energy to repair a few minor wounds that had been left unattended in favor of major ones.

The atmosphere was subdued. All knew that treaty negotiations were going on. Most accepted that there would be peace. Now that Mukuro was dead, their respective masters were friends. She stretched and took a deep breath. She felt a stitch in her side.

Zandal was there immediately. He reached out to steady her. "My lady?" he questioned. "I'm fine. I think the baby kicked is all. Though it is a little soon for that. Maybe my system is getting used to the food here." "Should I send for my lord?" He gestured to a young man who came running. "No. Don't bother Hiei with something so trivial."

The young man dropped to one knee. "How may I be of service, my lady?" She looked at Zandal, her brows raised in question. "This is Akeva. He will be serving you from today forward." "Hello Akeva. And where are you beig sent, Zandal?" "You misunderstand, my lady. We will both be serving you." "So it's started already, hm?"

She did not look happy. Zandal was confused. "My lady?" "Oh, nothing. I knew he would be overprotective, but I didn't expect two watchdogs." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm done here. I'd like a tour of the castle, if you please. And an introduction to those who make this huge place run. I can't possibly remember everyone's name all at once, so just those in charge will have to do for today." "Your wish is my command, my lady."

By the time they reached the kitchens, Saiyana was hungry. Her earlier queasiness had vanished hours ago. She was introduced to Miara, the woman who ran the kitchens and was responsible for every meal served at the castle. She had a veritable army of assistants. The woman was plump and friendly. Saiyana had no clue as to the woman's age. She bobbed a curtsy and said, "My lady, you should not be in here. If you will go to the dining hall, I will send servants with your meal."

Saiyana sighed. "Miara, I have no desire to invade your territory, but I don't like eating alone. There will be times, when Hiei is too busy to eat with me, that I will come in here for the company. There may also be times that I will come in here to borrow your kitchen to make something special for Hiei. I hope that will not be a problem for you. I would like us to be friends."

The woman gave her a wide smile. "You are welcome in here anytime. Sit and I will get your meal. You must keep up your strength." Saiyana giggled. "I guess the whole castle really does know, don't they?" She sat down at the rough table and folded her hands under her chin. Miara wiped her hands on her apron. "My lord was understandably pleased, and thought to share the news." Saiyana grinned and mumbled under her breath. "I don't think that was exactly how he intended to share it."

She waved Zandal and Akeva to chairs. Zandal refused. "We must not, my lady." "Why not?" She was genuinely puzzled. Akeva answered for him. "You are our lady. We are your servants. We cannot sit with you." She was beginning to be angry. "Ok, that does it! You are to follow my commands. Correct?" "Yes, my lady," they both said in unison. Her eyes flashed as she got up and pulled out two chairs. "Then I command you to sit!"

They sat. Wide eyed with mouths open. She stood before them, hands on hips. "This stopped being cute a long time ago. I understand there are certain protocols you're supposed to follow. When it is necessary, you can 'my lady' me and bow and scrape all you think you need to. I won't argue. But, the rest of the time, you will not treat me any differently than anyone else. If Hiei has charged you with following me around all the time, then I am at least going to be able to talk to you and have you talk to me. Got it?"

They both answered. "Yes, my lady." She growled. "We'll work on it. After all, yesterday I was only a slave, and now I am too good to eat with you?" Zandal groaned. Akeva was confused. She laughed. "Inside joke. You'll get used to it." She sat back down as three steaming plates were placed in front of them.

The food was good and she complimented Miara. "You have to teach me how to make this." Miara smiled. "I did not expect my lady to like Makai food. My lord has commanded us to keep a supply of human food for you." Saiyana started to say something else, when a searing pain gripped her. She cried out and clutched her belly.

Zandal was at her side instantly. "Akeva, go get our lord, now!" He was gone almost before the command was given. Miara said something to one of her assistants that Saiyana couldn't hear. Then the woman brought a cool cloth and laid it across the back of her neck. It felt good.

The pain was beginning to ease, but she was scared. A pain like that could only mean that she was losing the baby. Tears came to her eyes.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 36

The treaty had been agreed upon. All that was left was for both sides to put it to their people. There would be peace between the provinces. Hiei was tired. He looked forward to spending time with Saiyana. He missed her.

He looked up as a man, clearly agitated demanded an audience with his lord. Hiei didn't recognize him. Tenma spoke briefly with the man and then approached Hiei. He saluted. "My lord, Akeva asks that you come with him to the kitchens." Hiei raised a brow. "The kitchens? Now?" Tenma bowed his head. "He says my lady needs you urgently. The babe…" Hiei was gone in a blur. No one could keep up with him.

He slammed into the kitchen door throwing it wide. Kitchen maids scrambled to get out of his way. He found Saiyana in a chair with Zandal at her side. He knelt in front of her. "What is it? What's wrong?" She raised tear filled eyes to his, as another wave of pain doubled her over. "Get me a healer!" he screamed. He took her hand. She squeezed it hard as she tried to work through the pain. When at last it began to subside, she was crying again.

He cradled her face in his hands. "What is it, Onna?" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Hiei! I think I'm losing the baby!" She cried harder. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't speak. He held her close; her pain becoming his.

Miara had been mixing some concoction when she heard Saiyana's words. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Calm yourself my lady. You aren't going to lose that babe." Saiyana raised her tearful eyes to the woman. She had Hiei's attention too. "I forget you are human," she said. She had one of her assistants pour a cup of the concoction she had been mixing. "Here drink this. It will make the pain bearable."

"The babe is strong. That's why you are in pain, my lady. I know humans have a prescribed period of gestation. Demons do not. The stronger and more powerful the babe, the shorter the gestation. You are in pain because your babe is impatient to be born. He will be powerful, like his father."

Saiyana was so relieved, that all she could do was hold her mate close. Tenma entered the kitchen followed closely by a healer. "My lord, I have brought the healer." Hiei moved out of the way so the healer could examine her.

When he was finished, he spoke to Hiei. "My lord, she is as well as can be expected in her condition. I don't have a great deal of experience with humans, but I have attended one or two slaves who have birthed hybrids. The babe is growing rapidly and her human system is not handling it well. The changes are coming too fast for her body to adjust." "What does that mean? Will she be able to have this child?" "I would say yes. But she will need complete rest until her body can adjust to the rapid changes."

"How long until the babe is born?" "It's hard to say, her being human. All I can do is guess. Two months, at the most. I can tell you that you have spawned a very powerful child. It has been a long time since I have seen a birth go this quickly." He bowed to Hiei and left.

Saiyana was feeling better. Whatever Miara had given her had helped dispel the pain. Hiei knelt in front of her again. "The healer says you will be fine. But I'm afraid you won't have as much time as you thought to prepare for motherhood. He says two months at most." "How can that be? It takes nine months." He shook his head. "Not for demons, Onna. It depends on how powerful the babe is. Apparently, we have created a very powerful babe."

He scooped her up in his arms. "Where are we going?" "The healer says you must rest until your body catches up with the babe. You will not leave our chambers until the healer says so." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I should have known this would be your fault." He stopped cold. "Onna?" He sounded hurt. She giggled, and he realized she was joking. "Don't worry. Women have blamed all their pregnancy ills on men since time immemorial. But after this, don't expect me to feel guilty about sending you out at two in the morning for pickles and ice cream."

He shook his head as he carefully climbed the stairs to their chambers. He would have to ask Kurama about the 'pickles and ice cream'. It didn't sound very appetizing, but if his mate required it…

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 37

Saiyana was propped up by no less than eight pillows. She'd been in bed a week now. The pains had stopped after the third day, but Hiei still refused to let her get up. He spent as much time with her as he could, but she knew he had to work hard to make the transition of power a smooth one. Her bodyguards were no further than the sitting room whenever Hiei couldn't be with her.

Yusuke had returned with Hokushin to the Mazaku province. He would spend some time there convincing his people to accept the treaty. Kurama visited often, but he spent most of his days with Hiei helping to sort out day to day problems.

Kuwabara had been a regular visitor. He had finally been accepted when he brought Yukina back from the Mazaku province. When his devotion to the master's sister, and hers to him, had been observed… Well, most of the castle occupants had decided it was better to be on the good side of the master's brother in law, even if he was a human. Yukina had taken over the healing duties from Saiyana, so she stayed busy.

"How are you feeling, Onna?" Saiyana heard Hiei's voice in her mind. She smiled. He never let more than an hour go by without checking on her. "I am fine, love. Do I get to get out of this bed today?" "The healer has said that if you have no more pains, you may begin to be more active. I will see you this evening. You will stay in bed until then. If you are good, I may let you get up to have dinner with me. Kuwabara is on his way up to see you. I said nothing as we agreed. I will let you tell him. I love you, Onna." "I love you, too. I will see you tonight."

There was a knock on the door. She heard it open. Zandal poked his head in. "Kuwabara san is requesting an audience, my lady." She giggled. "You can drop the formality, Zandal. Kazuma is family." He bowed. "As you wish, my lady." She smiled. He had lost some of his formality since that day in the kitchen, but she still had a lot of work to do.

"Come in, Kazuma." She had been calling him by his first name since Yukina had returned. She had confided in Saiyana that he had finally asked her to marry him, and she had accepted. Hiei did not yet know. Yukina wanted to wait until Hiei had less on his mind to tell him.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You look better today. You have more color." "I am better. Hiei says he may let me get up for a while tonight." "That's good to hear. He said you wanted to see me." She took his hand. "I wanted you to hear it from me. Hiei and I are going to ask Yusuke and Keiko to be our child's godparents."

"I understand. It's not like I'd make a good one anyway." She slapped his hand and he drew it back in pain. "Idiot. That's why I wanted to tell you first. I knew how you'd react. We've really got to work on your lack of confidence. There is a very good reason why we aren't asking you. You already have a special place in our child's life that belongs only to you." "What's that?" he asked.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so that she could place a kiss on his cheek. "You will be our child's uncle." He blushed and then grinned. "I will, won't I? I didn't think of that. I gave up on Shizuru ever marrying and making me an uncle. I keep forgetting that I'll be related to you when Yukina and I marry."

"I expect him to keep everybody on their toes." She rubbed a hand across her swollen abdomen. It had grown rapidly in the last few days. She now looked very pregnant. She had also become aware, as of her waking this morning, that the child was indeed a boy. It seemed she couldn't blame the rapid progression of her pregnancy entirely on Hiei. Her son was displaying very strong psychic abilities from the womb.

She wished that Hiei was on better terms with Koenma. She would like to be able to consult some of the spirit world's physicians and scholars. It was her understanding that a protectress's psychic powers could only be passed on to a female child. If a male child was conceived, he would have no psychic powers at all. Perhaps there was a reason why no protectress before her had taken a demon mate.

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 38

Hiei had spent the better part of the day settling disputes among his people. Everything from minor grievances over wages; to a major one involving the forced mating of one of his warrior's daughters. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache he'd had since early that morning was finally beginning to ease.

He waved Tenma over to him. "I am done for the day. I wish to spend some time with my mate. Tell the rest to go home and I will hear their complaints tomorrow." He saluted. "Yes, my lord." Kurama stood and walked out with Hiei.

"You are quickly learning the art of patience, my friend." "Hn. What I'm learning is why Koenma is always such a pain in the ass." Kurama chuckled. "Have you ever heard the human saying about walking a mile in someone else's shoes?" "Hn. I believe the shoes should be buried with the body." Kurama snorted as Hiei walked away.

Hiei entered the kitchen. The first couple of days, his presence in the kitchen had flustered everyone. After he had made it clear that he only wished to procure special treats for his mate, they made sure to have a tray ready for him with a wide array of offerings for their lady. He also noticed that if Saiyana expressed a fondness for any particular dish, it was included daily.

Miara hurried over to him with the tray. He took it from her. She bobbed a curtsy. "There was a peddler passing through today. He had fruits from the human world. I thought my lady might like some of them." He recognized oranges, grapes, peaches, and plums. "Thank you, Miara. My mate does indeed like these. She will appreciate your thoughtfulness, as do I. If the peddler has not traveled too far, please send a messenger to tell him to place a standing order for these items." "Yes, my lord."

Hiei set the tray down after dismissing Zandal and Akeva. Saiyana was propped up in bed exactly as he had left her this morning. She smiled at him. "Did Zandal tell you what a good girl I've been today?" "Yes, Onna. You may come eat with me at the table." She squealed and threw back the covers. "If... you take it easy, Onna." She pouted, but slowed her movements. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it.

She saw the tray. "Where did Miara find fruit?" "A traveling peddler, she says. I have asked for it to be available to you always." She squeezed his hand. "You are so good to me." He laid his other hand on her rounded abdomen. "Have you had any more pains, Onna?" She shook her head. "No, I have not. What does the healer say? He won't talk to me." "He is on unfamiliar ground. He says the 'hybrid' child is an unknown. 'Hybrid'. Hn. I like that term less, every time I hear it."

"He did say that we still had time before the birth didn't he?" "Yes, but he is uncertain how long. Why, Onna?" "Yukina wants to take me shopping in the human world. I thought we had months to go, so I haven't bought anything."

"Absolutely not." She stroked his hair. He closed his eyes. "You will not change my mind, Onna." She ran her fingertip along the curve of his ear. He shivered. "I said, no." She traced his lips with her index finger. He nipped her finger. "No, Onna. That is final." She caressed his face and brought her lips to his. He opened his eyes. "I will stand firm on this." She looked into his crimson eyes. "Please, Hiei?" He sighed. "I will have Tenma take over my duties while we are gone." She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Hn."

"Tell Yukina to be ready tomorrow afternoon. Zandal and Akeva will accompany us. We are only staying two days, Onna. No more. I want you here with the healer close at hand, when your time comes. That is not negotiable. I won't risk your health, or that of our child." He stroked her abdomen.

"Our son, Hiei." He looked up and smiled at her. "I would love a daughter just as much." "That may be. But your first child is a son." "You are sure, Onna?" "Yes. He told me so this morning." Hiei stopped stroking. "He told you?" He felt a movement under his hand. His eyes grew wide. "He just told you, too. It seems that our son will inherit my psychic powers as well."

"What powers will he manifest?" "I don't know. This is unprecedented. A protectress's powers are never passed to male children, only the eldest female." "If this is true, then our son could be more powerful than even the healer suspects." "Yes. And I'm afraid it could spell trouble."

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 39

Koenma was pacing outside his father's office. His father didn't summon him often; and when he did, it was usually to punish him for screwing up somehow. He couldn't think of anything he'd done recently to displease his father. He'd already been waiting over an hour when the door opened and his father's secretary waved him in.

"Come in Junior. Have a seat." Koenma sat down. He was used to his father towering over him. It stopped being intimidating long ago, but he would never let his father know that he'd lost that advantage. "It has come to my attention that a protectress has mated with a demon. How could you let that happen?"

Koenma straightened. He had hoped that Saiyana and Hiei's mating would escape his father's notice. He should have known better. "I didn't LET anything happen. They didn't consult me." His father glared at him. There was a time when that look would have had him cowering under his chair. Now, he was only amused.

"Since you FAILED to prevent the mating; we now have to clean up your mess." "My mess?" "Your mess. There is a child…" Koenma stilled. "The child must not be born," his father stated flatly. "What do you mean; must not be born?" "The child is not only a human/demon hybrid, it is the child of a protectress and an S class demon. There is no telling how powerful that child may become. We can't take the risk that it will grow into an evil that can't be stopped." "You don't even know if the child will have any more power than normal. And if it does; look at who it's parents are. How can you believe that any child they raised would be evil?"

"You will see to it that the child is aborted. Then you will dissolve the mating, so there is no chance of another." Koenma couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are telling me to murder a child? And the mating of a demon and that of a protectress are for life. The only way to dissolve either is by death." "That is correct. Have it accomplished by sundown tomorrow."

"I won't do it." "What is it about these men that make you defy me at every turn?" "Maybe the fact that they've saved our collective asses countless times; and then you want to reward them by making me screw them over? Well, no more. They've earned our gratitude. If you can't manage that, then the least you can do is leave them the hell alone." "If you can't do your job, then I will send in the Spirit Defense Force to do it for you."

Koenma jumped up. His toddler from disappeared. His teenage form now stood, angry eyes flashing. "Have you lost your fucking mind, you senile old bastard?" "You will not talk to me with such disrespect." "It's about time somebody did. In your arrogance, you are going to bring about a full scale war that you can't hope to win." "There will be no war. The Makai is stable now. I do have to give credit to your demon spirit detective there."

"You think there will be no consequences for your actions? You want the child aborted and one of the parents murdered to prevent another child. Let's see… The easiest way to accomplish that is to murder the mother. Two for one. Do you have any idea what Hiei would do?"

"You do know that Mukuro is dead and Hiei now rules her province?" King Enma was frowning. "No? Your spies miss something? Yusuke and the Mazaku will side with him when he invades. If Kurama can't drum up the support on his own, he has only to contact Yomi, and the combined armies of all three provinces will be knocking on our door wanting your head. But, it won't be only your head. Would that it were."

"Not a pretty picture? Well let's rearrange it. Instead of the mother, you murder her child and her mate. Saiyana is probably the most powerful protectress to be born in centuries. She has mated with a demon, so now she will live a demon's life span. And we all know how long a woman can hold a grudge. With Hiei's death, she will lead the province. Yusuke and Kurama will still side with her, and the outcome is the same."

"You claim your decisions are for the good of all. Tell me how plunging three worlds into a bloody war is good for anybody. Tell me how murdering an innocent child just because he 'might' become evil is good for anybody. Tell me how murdering someone's mate is good for anybody. Tell me how taking away someone's happiness is good for anybody."

"You can't. Because it isn't. It never was and never will be. If you can't see that what you want to do is wrong, then you don't deserve to rule the Reikai anymore. I let you destroy my happiness. I won't let you destroy their's." "You won't let me…? You think to stop me?"

Koenma crushed his pacifier between his hands. A green glow surrounded him. He held out a palm and a portal opened.

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 40

Saiyana was laughing so hard she had to sit down. Zandal was complaining about all the packages he had to carry. He and Akeva had been told, in no uncertain terms, they were not to address Hiei or her as 'my lord and my lady' while they were in the human world. He had loosened up considerably, although he and Akeva had both expressed distaste for the jeans and t-shirts they'd been given to wear.

Yusuke had returned with them, and Keiko had been very happy to escape her banishment to Genkai's. The only one missing was Kurama. He had wanted to visit his family, so he would not be joining them until later. Kuwabara had called Shizuru to tell her that he and Yukina were now officially engaged. She had told her 'baby bro' it was about damn time.

Keiko had squealed with delight to learn about the baby. "I'm so happy for you." Then Saiyana and Hiei had asked her and Yusuke to be their son's godparents. Keiko had hugged first Saiyana and then Hiei. Hiei was startled. Keiko had never touched him in any manner. She'd always seemed a little afraid of him. "Don't just stand there, love. Hug her back." Hiei heard in his mind. He folded his arms around her loosely and patted her back. He looked helplessly at Yusuke. Yusuke grinned and clasped Hiei's hand. "Of course, man. We'd be honored."

Hiei sat down beside Saiyana. He took her hand in his. "We are going home now, Onna. You are tired. You can shop more tomorrow. Provided there is anything left. You've already cleaned out a good portion of the stores." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for today. I know you hate shopping. And I am a little tired." Hiei pulled her to her feet. They were only a couple of blocks from home.

By the time they arrived, Kurama was waiting for them. He grinned when he saw all the packages. "You've had a busy day," he said. Saiyana frowned. "What's the matter?" Hiei asked. "Is it the babe?" She shook her head. "I just realized that I have to pack all of this to take it back to the castle." Hiei laughed. "I've already thought of that, Onna. Sarala will arrive tomorrow to take charge of that for you." She kissed him lightly. "You spoil me too much."

Hiei took her hand and led her down the hall to their room. "I want you to rest. The healer says you still need to take care of yourself and not overdo it. Yukina and Keiko are making dinner." She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. Hiei had mounded the pillows behind her. He sat down beside her.

"I wanted to ask you something." She leaned forward to brush a stray tendril of hair from his eyes. "Ok." He looked at the floor for a moment. "I attended Kurama's mother's wedding. Yusuke and Keiko's wedding is soon. Yukina is having a human ceremony with that buffoon." He growled. "She has asked me to 'give her away', whatever that means."

Saiyana was giggling. "It is traditional for the father of the bride to walk her down the aisle and give her into her new husband's keeping. It is a public declaration that he approves of the wedding. In the absence of her father, the duty is performed by her brother or other close male relative." "Hn. Is that all it takes to stop this?" She shook her head. "Sorry. It is only symbolic. Your consent is not required." "Hn. Pity."

"Did that answer your question?" He raised crimson eyes to hers. "Actually, no. That was not my question. I wondered if you wanted a human ceremony as well?" Saiyana was stunned. "I never thought about it. We are mated already." "I know. But you are human, and I know that human rituals are important to you." "Weddings are mostly for the families to gather together and bear witness to the union; and share in the couple's happiness. In Yusuke's case, it is for Keiko's family. In Yukina's case, it is for Kazuma's family. I don't have any family other than you and Yukina. So, no, a wedding ceremony is not necessary."

She cupped his cheek. "But, thank you for asking." She kissed him. He put his hand in his pocket. "Then I suppose I can just give you this now." He pulled out a small box. "What is it?" "I did a little shopping of my own today." He opened the box and took out a wide gold ring. He took her hand. "I think I remember Kurama saying this goes on the left hand." He slipped it on her left ring finger. Saiyana was speechless. She looked into his eyes. There were tears in hers. She put her arms around him and hugged him close. "I love you."

Down the hall, a portal suddenly appeared in the living room. Koenma stepped through as five weapons were drawn; a spirit gun, a spirit sword, a rose whip, and two katanas. Yusuke held up a hand. "Stand down Zandal, Akeva." Koenma was out of breath. "I have to speak to Hiei and Saiyana. There isn't much time…"

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 41

"I have to speak to them now, Yusuke!" Koenma was agitated. Yusuke had never seen him this panicked. "Alright, keep your diaper on." Koenma didn't rise to the bait. This was bad. Yusuke knocked on the bedroom door. Hiei opened it a crack. "Go away, Yusuke." "Sorry, man. Koenma's here. Wants to see you and Saiyana." "Hn. Tell him to go…." Yusuke interrupted him. "Something's up. I think you should talk to him."

Saiyana opened the door the rest of the way. "Who let him in?" Yusuke was shaking his head. "Nobody. He opened a portal." Saiyana stopped in her tracks. "He opened a portal?" She hurried to the living room with Hiei and Yusuke on her heels.

Koenma was pacing. Kurama had failed to get any information out of him. He looked up when Saiyana and Hiei came into the room. "Thank Gods, I found you." Saiyana asked, "Where is your pacifier?" She dreaded the answer. "I smashed it." "Then your spirit energy?" "Is finally where it belongs." She took hold of Hiei's arm. Hiei covered her hand with his. "You are scaring my mate. Why are you here?"

"My father has ordered the death of your child." Saiyana paled and swayed against Hiei. "What? You're not serious?" Kuwabara asked. "This better be a bad joke, Koenma." Yusuke said. Hiei's voice was low. "If you think to lay a hand on my mate…" "We don't have time for this. You have to get back to the Makai. Now! I refused to carry out the order, so he's sending the SDF. You'll be safe there. If they catch you here…"

"This is getting old." Yusuke said. "Who the fuck does he think he is? First he wanted me dead; now he wants to kill an unborn child?" Saiyana was still gripping Hiei's arm. "Why does he want our child dead?" Koenma bowed his head. "Because your child has the potential to be very powerful. He doesn't trust you to raise it properly. I tried to tell him the baby would probably be normal, but…."

Saiyana was shaking her head. She reached out for Koenma's hand and put it on her abdomen. His eyes widened. "Oh, Gods… Your son is… Will have the powers of…. How long have you known?" "A couple of days." "Hiei, you have to leave. You have to get her to safety. Your army can protect her and the baby there."

Koenma spun around as Kuwabara said, "Too late. They're here." Saiyana had put up a barrier around the house the moment she knew what was happening, but it wouldn't keep them out forever. Kurama laid his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Take her back. We will delay the SDF." "How will you get out without being seen and followed?" Yusuke asked. "The closest opening is over six blocks away." Koenma extended his hand and a green glow swirled and became a portal.

"Since when could you do that yourself?" Yusuke demanded. "Since I took back my spirit energy. You have to hurry, Hiei." Hiei pulled Saiyana close. "I will see you soon, Onna. Zandal?" He was on his knee in front of Hiei in an instant. "Yes, my lord?" "You and Akeva will take Saiyana back to the castle." "Oh no they won't." Saiyana said "I'm staying here with you."

He ignored her. "Take Keiko and Yukina with you. You will tell Tenma to ready the forces. Tell him to send Hokushin a message apprising him of the situation. Yusuke will give him instructions later. Go with them, Koenma. I will give you sanctuary." Koenma shook his head. "I will stay. You will need help, and my spirit energy is at full strength now." Hiei nodded.

Saiyana said, "I won't go, Hiei." He turned his attention back to her. "You will go with them. I want you and my son safe." "I won't leave you." He caressed her face. "I can't fight if I am worried for you." He kissed her lips. "I love you, Onna. Now, go." He pushed her towards Zandal, and turned to the door. "You know I won't leave, don't you?" she asked. He stiffened. "Don't push me on this, Onna," he warned.

"Hiei, I'm not leaving you here. You can't make me go back without you." He shook his head. "Yes, I can." He spun on his heel and his fist shot out. He caught her before she hit the floor. He stroked the cheek that was rapidly bruising. "Forgive me, Onna," he whispered. He placed her in Zandal's arms. They disappeared through the portal. "She will be mad as hell when she wakes up, but at least she will be safe."

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 42

"Man, I don't think I could have done that." Yusuke whistled. "Keiko would kill me when she woke up." Hiei's smile was sad. "She probably won't speak to me for a very long time, but at least she and my son are safe. I would do anything, even hurt her; to make sure of that." Yukina kissed her brother's cheek. "I will make her understand, Hiei." She followed the others into the portal and Koenma closed it after them.

"Alright, Koenma. What are we up against?" Yusuke asked. "A larger, better trained force than you remember. Father didn't want to take any chances after you humiliated them. And with the barrier down, he needed serious fire power." "So you're telling us we don't have a prayer?" Koenma laughed. "Normally, yes. But I learned a long time ago not to count you guys out."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "We're wasting time. Let's move." He opened the door and stepped out into the yard, followed closely by the others. This force indeed held little resemblance to the SDF they had faced last time. These people meant business.

Saiyana slowly opened her eyes. She felt her jaw. It was tender. She sat up and looked around at her bedroom in the castle. She got up and went into the sitting room. Keiko and Yukina were there as well as Zandal and Akeva. "You do know that I'm going to kill the bastard, don't you?" She looked at each of them in turn. "If he lives long enough to come back," she added with a trace of sadness.

Yukina bowed her head. "I don't agree with his methods, but then my brother has always had trouble with the diplomatic. Violence seems to work best for him." She looked up. "I do agree that you needed to be here, though. You are the most precious thing to him, you and his son. It is his right and his duty to protect you by any means necessary."

"Who's going to protect him? I want to make sure my son grows up knowing his father." Keiko got up to pace. "Yusuke and the others won't let anything happen to him. I have to believe that they are all coming back. I won't accept anything else." Zandal added, "Don't worry, my lady. He is powerful. They all are."

"Zandal, I want you and Akeva to return to your lord's side. Take some men with you. It will take time for Tenma to mobilize the army." 'My lady, we were ordered to bring you back here and protect you. We can't leave. Our lord would be very displeased." "Listen to me Zandal." Saiyana snapped. "You brought me back. I am protected. There is no way for any of the Reikai forces to get in here. He needs your help."

"My lady…" he began. Saiyana cut him off. "I understand. You were charged with keeping me here, weren't you?" Zandal bowed his head in embarrassment. "If you agree to return to his side, I will give you my word that I will remain here." Zandal stood. "Akeva, round up as many men as you can. Tell Tenma we are sending an advance force on my lady's orders. You have ten minutes."

Zandal sank to one knee in front of her. "I will bring him back to you, my lady." There were tears in her eyes. "I will hold you to that, Zandal." He saluted her and was gone. Saiyana sat down. Her hand stroked her abdomen. "I know. I am worried, too." She could have communicated with Hiei to ask for news, but he did not need the distraction. It would be a very long wait.

Yusuke remembered the commander of the SDF, but he couldn't think of his name. He stepped forward. "The house is surrounded. Give us the protectress and we will leave peacefully." "Not happening." "Prince Koenma, you should return with us to the Reikai." He shook his head. "Like Yusuke said. Not happening."

"King Enma will be very displeased." "I ceased caring what pleases or displeases my father when he 'pleased' to order the death of a child. You ARE smart enough to know my father has just declared war with all of the Makai?" "Yes. I know well what our actions this day will reap. King Enma has ordered this and we must obey." "Then you are a fool, commander. Like my father."

They were startled by movement within the house. One of the SDF streaked by them to land by his commander. "There is no one in the house, sir." "Where is the protectress?" Hiei answered him. "Where you can never reach her." The commander nodded. "Very well. Fan out, men. We will move on to our second objective."

He signaled the attack to begin. "The jaganshi dies." One of his men hesitated. "And Prince Koenma and the others, sir?" The commander's eyes turned cold, and his emotionless voice said, "Collateral damage."

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 43

Koenma's hands shimmered with green light. It enveloped them all in a barrier. But unlike Saiyana's barriers, this one had no dome over the top. The night stars still twinkled overhead. He answered the questioning looks. "Complete containment would only handicap our attacks. I don't intend to play nice." The opening salvo was a blast of green energy from Koenma's palms.

Yusuke grinned. His Mazaku markings now covering his body, he let fly a blast of his own. Kurama was running forward, rose whip drawn. His red hair began to shimmer into silver. Kuwabara let out an ear splitting yell and ran forward, a spirit sword in each hand. Hiei pulled his katana and was gone in a blur of black.

King Enma was watching the battle intently on the screen in his office. What his son lacked in battle experience, he made up for in determination. And the others proved to be the battle hardened warriors his reports had claimed. Even the human. He would not have expected him to be in the same league. But he was holding his own.

He watched on, as several of his SDF members went down. He could not remember seeing a battle of this magnitude in centuries. Where was that ogre with the popcorn? He sat forward. Koenma was down. Wait, he was getting up. A blast of green energy took out his attacker. King Enma settled back into his chair again.

King Enma steepled his fingers. He had expected the jaganshi to descend into pure primal rage. That wasn't the case. His head was clear and his attacks calculated to cause the most damage. The fox was answering his every expectation. He was calm, and he was devious. No surprise there. Yusuke was the wild card.

King Enma had believed that Yusuke's demon blood would become dominant. His being Mazaku, the race that considered humans food, that was something that couldn't be allowed to happen. He'd ordered his death years ago. That had been the first time Junior had defied him. Yusuke had not succumbed to his demon blood and had instead brought about the stabilization of the Makai.

As he continued to watch the battle, he could not help but admire the team that his son had put together. These men had a bond, and it strengthened them all. While technically, he supposed Yusuke was their leader; it wasn't in a militaristic way. He didn't give the team orders and they certainly didn't take them. The team members just seemed to work as if one.

It wasn't lost on King Enma that this battle really had nothing whatsoever to do with the other three members of the team. It was the jaganshi's child and mate that were threatened, but there had never been any question that the others would fight to save them. This team was as close as any brothers could ever be.

"Watch your back, Koenma!" Yusuke yelled as he blasted the man who thought to take out his prince from behind. "Thanks," he called back. Bodies littered the ground. It was getting hard not to trip over them, but they still kept coming. The team was suffering considerable damage as well. Yusuke looked down at his shirtless torso. He hadn't been this battered since the last tournament.

He looked to the rest of his team. Hiei and Kurama were still going strong. Sometimes he could swear those two ran on energizers. Kuwabara was beginning to tire. He was down to one spirit sword, but showed no signs of slowing down. Hell, Yusuke knew that Kuwabara would not back down for anything. He would fight until he couldn't stand.

Koenma had surprised them all. As far as Yusuke knew, the toddler… No, he couldn't call him that anymore. As far as he knew, Koenma had never fought before. He'd always thought the spirit prince to care little for anything except the missions. But here he was, putting his life on the line for Hiei. He'd defied his father, again, and warned them of the danger to Saiyana and the baby. Now he stood toe to toe with his father's own highly trained force to protect Hiei's family.

A sword slash, that Yusuke just barely managed to dodge, brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head and rejoined the battle. There would be time for reflection later. While they were by no means outgunned, they were outnumbered. It was beginning to take a toll.

Several portals opened within the barrier. Hiei growled as he recognized Zandal. He had brought a force of fifty men with him. Hiei abandoned his opponent and appeared at Zandal's side. "Why are you here?" "Forgive me, my lord. My lady bid me to support you in battle." "I ordered you to protect her, mostly from herself. You do know that she will follow, don't you?" "No, my lord. She gave me her word that she would remain at the castle if I would come." "Hn. If she gave you her word, then she will keep it. I am satisfied." He moved to reengage his opponent.

King Enma jumped up as the portals opened and the jaganshi's forces invaded the battlefield. "Damn it, I wanted to observe longer." He went to the wall behind his desk and removed the sword of the ages. He had not held the sword in over a thousand years. It was dusty. There was a lazy ogre who would regret that. He looked at the screen once more. He placed his crown on his head and opened a portal. His defiant son had a date with destiny.

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 44

There was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning as everyone on the battlefield was thrown to the ground. King Enma now stood in their midst. The SDF regrouped behind their king and dropped to their knees. "Holy shit! He makes an entrance, doesn't he?" Yusuke observed. Hiei stepped forward. "No longer trusting your lackeys to kill me?" He sliced his katana through the air. "Bring it on!"

Koenma put a restraining hand on Hiei's shoulder. "No. He is here for me." Hiei turned crimson eyes to the spirit prince, who stood staring at his father. King Enma was an imposing sight. He towered over all of them. He looked at his son. "This has been coming for a long time. Today will see it finished." Koenma nodded and approached his father.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara tried to follow with weapons drawn. Hiei put out his arm and stopped them. He shook his head. "This is his fight. We will only make sure that no one else interferes." "But he can't take him!" Yusuke yelled. "Hn. You have always had a talent for underestimating people. If he can or can't, it is still his fight. You recall your fight with Sensui? You were so angry that Raizen interfered?" Yusuke opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it. "Zandal, make sure that the SDF do not interfere. And our forces as well. This will be a fair fight."

King Enma looked away from his son for the first time since his arrival. He looked directly at Hiei. "When I am done with my son, I will finish my business with you." He turned back to his son. "Are you ready, Junior?" Koenma's hands glowed green.

He had always thought that he would inherit the sword of the ages from his father. Unknown to any of those around them, the sword was the actual symbol of power for the Reikai. It was passed from ruler to ruler. It held the power of life and death. One swing of that sword could wipe out half of this city. It also had the power to restore life. He always thought it would one day be his. He never thought that he would die by it.

Koenma stared at his father, waiting for the attack. He would not be the one to start this battle. He still had too much respect for his father to strike the first blow. His father did not subscribe to the same sentimentality. Koenma barely managed to dodge his father's swing. Green energy narrowed into a tight beamed blast. His father staggered slightly.

King Enma smiled. Perhaps he would get a workout after all. The fight began in earnest now. For a while, Koenma kept up. It quickly became apparent that his lack of battle experience was a major handicap. While his attacks were claiming some damage; his father's were claiming more.

Koenma went down. He struggled to his feet. No one had ever seen him this battered and bruised. He was bleeding from several minor wounds. "Give it up, boy," his father called. "You can't hope to win." Koenma let fly another blast that caught his father in the chest. He dropped to his knees.

He had to admit his son had learned a great deal from his team of spirit detectives. But, had he learned enough? King Enma was on his feet again. His swing just missed taking off his son's head as he rolled with the attack. He came up on one knee and another blast erupted from his outstretched hand.

No one had tried to interfere with the battle. All were too busy watching it. The SDF watched in horror as their ruler and his heir faced off as bitter enemies. Zandal and his men watched in appreciation as a match of skilled warriors took place before them. Yusuke and the team watched in awe, as they had never seen, and would never have guessed, that Koenma could wield this much power.

The battle raged for what seemed like hours. Koenma was tiring, but so was his father. It had been many years since King Enma had done any fighting, but this was a battle he had to win. The future of the Reikai depended on it. He took it up a notch.

Koenma wished, not for the first time, that he had some of Hiei's speed. He was getting tired. He could feel himself slowing down. His father's sword was connecting more often; and he was now bleeding heavily. He dodged the next swing, but caught a glancing blow to the side of the head. He went down, dizzy. When he looked up, his father was standing over him, the sword of the ages just inches from his chest.

"Yield, boy, and I will spare your life." Koenma was breathing hard. He looked back at his team. He opened a portal beside them and yelled. "Get out of here, now!" The sword plunged into his chest. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 45

"No!" Yusuke screamed. "You bastard! How could you do that to your own son?" His body shimmered with spirit energy. The sight reminded them of the dark tournament when Yusuke had thought Toguru had killed Kuwabara. The portal was ignored as the team surged forward, weapons drawn.

All bets were off now as the SDF moved to engage them. King Enma boomed. "You will stand down, commander!" He looked to Yusuke's team. "You should stand down as well." Hiei growled. "Like hell we will." He knew that Koenma had just given his life to allow them to escape. When this was over, Hiei vowed the Reikai would be searching for a new ruler.

"All is not as it seems. You would do well to listen." Kurama, as always, the voice of reason. "You have five minutes before you die. Make it good." Well, actually, in his Youko form, he was a lot more like Hiei. "There is something I must do before explanations can start." He pointed the sword of the ages at his son's body. It glowed with spirit energy. The energy crackled and enveloped the young prince's body.

Koenma sucked in a breath. His chest was on fire. He slowly regained awareness. His hand flew to his chest. His father stood over him as he had before, but now the sword was at his father's side. "You can get up now, boy," his father said. "I guess I should stop calling you boy now. You have proved this day that you are indeed a man."

Yusuke helped Koenma to his feet. All of his wounds were now healed. "What the fuck just happened?" Koenma raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Father, would you please explain? I thought I was dead." "You were," was his father's reply. "I am sorry. You will have to be patient and let me start at the beginning. You're questions are in the middle."

"I have ruled the Reikai for far too many years. I am tired. I had to know if my son was ready to succeed me. You have been reckless in the past, my son. You had never shown me the qualities you would need to care for our people and the balance that must be maintained. I began to fear you never would."

He folded his hands behind his back and began to pace, much as they had seen Koenma do before. "I watched you train this new spirit detective team of yours. They bring a number of different skills and experiences to the table. I hoped you would learn from them, and you did. Your defiance when I sentenced Yusuke to death gave me the first rays of hope. I was content to sit back and give it some time. I knew when I made you fire him, that you would continue to call on them."

"Then when I realized you were diverting some of your spirit energy from the pacifier for your own use, I waited for you to confront me about your lost love." Koenma hissed. "Yes, I've always known where the protectress had her hidden. While she was able to suppress her demon aura, she was not able to mask her scent from other demons. The girl would be perceived as a hybrid and be considered fair game to any demon she came across. I've seen to her protection until you were mature enough to take a mate."

Koenma breathed a sigh of relief. "I must admit that your efforts to appease me were comical." He pointed at Hiei. "Your attempt to arrest that one was most entertaining. A protectress at her finest. She was magnificent. It also gave me the sign I needed that you might be ready. You allowed her to blackmail you for her mate's release, knowing what I would do to you when I found out. You cared more for your potential mate's protection than any consequences you might suffer."

"But it wasn't enough. I had to know if you could make the ultimate sacrifice if necessary. A ruler has to be ready to sacrifice his life for the good of his people. I had to devise a test. I knew that if anything could bring you to make that ultimate sacrifice, it would be some devastating event involving these four men. I devised and discarded a dozen scenarios."

"And then I learned that the protectress was with child. It was perfect. I couldn't have planned it better." Hiei was growling and his eyes were glowing a hellish color. "You threatened my mate and my son for a fucking TEST!!" Kurama held him back. "Let him finish. Then you can kill him. I'll help." King Enma laughed at that. "Those are the protective instincts I hoped you would teach my son. Congratulations, you succeeded."

"So Saiyana and the baby were never in any danger?" Kuwabara asked. "None, whatsoever." King Enma confirmed. "Wow, shorty. You belted her for nothing. She is gonna kill you." Hiei scowled, contemplating making his sister a widow before the mating occurred.

King Enma put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You have acquitted yourself well this day. No father could be prouder." He touched his son's forehead, and the jr. symbol disappeared. "Today you are a man." He removed his crown and held it out. It shrank in size somewhat and he placed it on his son's head. He then knelt and placed the sword of the ages in Koenma's hands. The SDF knelt before him as well.

Koenma's mouth fell open as his father crossed his arm over his chest. "We pledge our allegiance and devotion to the new ruler of the Reikai. All hail, King Koenma! Long may he rule." Yusuke shook his head. "Well, I'll be damned."

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 46

So the Reikai had a new king? Hiei sat on the porch steps, his sheathed katana lying beside him. The last few hours had been nothing but a staged play, and he, nothing but a puppet manipulated by a master puppeteer. He looked out over the scene, where the bodies of the SDF were being healed or resurrected.

The old bastard had known that no one was going to die. Hiei thought of Saiyana and his son. His fear for their safety had been very real. He knew he had changed. There was a time when he would have fought with a primal bloodlust, not caring about the outcome or the consequences. Today, every action had been calculated, carefully orchestrated, with a single goal in mind. Protect his family and return to them.

Responsibility had reared it's ugly head. Perhaps in a way, he had been as immature as Yusuke and Kuwabara had been when they first met. He had grown up. A sobering thought for a demon as old as he was.

He watched the interaction between the old king and his son. What would his father have taught him? What tests would he have had to pass to earn his father's approval? He shook his head. There was nothing to be gained in traveling that road. He had never had any clues who his father was, or how to find him. Not that he had ever wanted to. Any answers he might have sought had died with his mother.

He did wonder what kind of father he would be. He had no examples to look to. He knew without a doubt that Saiyana would be a good mother. He personally had never liked children. He didn't relate well to them. He somehow knew it would be different with his son. He knew he could teach him fighting skills and sword techniques. He knew he could teach him everything it meant to be a man. And because of Saiyana, he could now teach him what it meant to love.

Gods, he was becoming maudlin. Kurama would laugh his ass off. The kitsune was back to his normal appearance as he followed Koenma around discussing what changes they could expect now that he was king. Gods, Koenma, a king? It made his head hurt just to think about it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were with Zandal and Akeva discussing the fight. Several of the SDF had joined them. The SDF were equally pissed that they had been used in such a manner, but weren't complaining because their king had deemed it necessary. Mental note: Never manipulate your people that way. Second mental note: If you have people stupid enough to blindly follow orders without thinking, GET RID OF THEM!

His thoughts turned to Saiyana. He knew she was going to be sooooo pissed at him. He would be lucky if she was not speaking to him. Yusuke was always having to 'suck up' to Keiko. Perhaps he should ask for some pointers. Yusuke seemed to always be giving her flowers. Maybe Kurama would provide him some roses. He knew those were Saiyana's favorite.

Hiei looked up as the rest of the team joined him. "The Reikai is going to be in chaos for a while." Kurama observed. "It seems that no one had any warning what Enma was planning." Yusuke shook his head. "I still can't believe it. Binky breath is a king." "I wonder who'll be handing out our assignments now?" Kuwabara mused.

Hiei grunted. "Hn. He had better not call on me. I have a child on the way… And a very angry mate to deal with." Kuwabara laughed. "This I wanna see." Hiei glared at him. "If you want to live to become my brother in law, be somewhere else." Kuwabara backed away his hands held out defensively in front of him. He did not stop laughing.

"Flowers, Hiei. Then make her laugh. Always works on Keiko." Yusuke offered. "Do you know what kind of flowers she likes?" Kurama asked. Hiei blinked. "Roses. Red ones. They remind her of my eyes, she says." "There you go. Kurama can help you score the roses. You just need to figure out how to make her laugh, and you're home free." "Hn. Somehow I don't think it will be that easy," he muttered to himself.

Koenma had ordered the SDF back to the Reikai. He walked over to Hiei. "I am sorry you were put through this. If I had known…" "You were not at fault. You did what you thought you had to." The former King Enma looked a little sheepish. "I, too, would like to offer my apology. And my thanks for helping to instill in my son the values that are most important for a ruler." He put out his hand. Hiei looked down at the hand.

There was no warning before Hiei's fist put Enma on his ass on the ground. He rubbed his jaw and looked up at Hiei. "I know I deserved that for all I put you through." As Hiei walked away, he said. "The only reason you aren't dead, is because I actually fucking understand."

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 47

Waiting was not easy. It never was. Saiyana really wished she had not given Zandal her word that she would stay here. She didn't dare try to communicate with Hiei through their shared link. A distraction at a wrong moment…. She shook her head.

Keiko had been pacing restlessly for an hour now. Even Yukina had been silent. As hard as the waiting was on Saiyana, she knew that it must be worse for Yukina. She had two men to worry about. Her mate, and the brother she had just recently found.

Keiko tried to lighten the mood. "What will Hiei do?" "What do you mean?" Saiyana asked, puzzled. "He had to know how pissed you were going to be. How does he grovel? With Yusuke, it's always flowers and then he does something goofy to make me laugh. So, what will Hiei do?" "I honestly don't know. He's never pissed me off that bad before. Since he thinks he was right, probably nothing."

"Oh, no. Men never like to deal with a pissed off woman. Trust me, I know. He'll do something to make his life easier." She tapped her lip with her index finger. "Let's see, he's never needed to do this before. Kurama doesn't have a mate, yet. Kuwabara would never dream of doing anything to piss Yukina off." She began to giggle. "That leaves only Yusuke for advice. You will definitely be getting flowers. Kurama provides some very nice ones, by the way. Then, making you laugh. Well, I can't imagine Hiei in that scenario, but you know him better than any of us."

Saiyana thought about it. No, Hiei would never lower himself to that level. Not even to appease her. He had played the tough, protective, I know best card; and he would not apologize for it. He would only admonish her for making him do it. When he got back, she would probably be confined to the castle for the foreseeable future.

They all lapsed into silence again. Keiko resumed her pacing. While no one would voice the thoughts aloud, they were all very worried about their men. It wasn't everyday they had to face the whole of the Reikai for their very lives. Regardless of how the battle came out, there would still be political ramifications, possibly even a prolonged war.

Saiyana's reflections turned inward. She had allowed her heart to choose her mate. While she knew that it had been the right thing for her, she wondered if it had been the right thing for the three worlds. They were in this situation now because of her child. She would never agree that her child should be killed because of what he might become. But, she did acknowledge that King Enma had a right to be concerned.

She now knew that her child had the potential to be very powerful. Could she raise him to control his powers and use them for good? Or had she and Hiei just conceived the very monster that King Enma feared? She shook off that thought. She had to believe that the love she and Hiei shared would be enough to make the difference.

She stroked her abdomen. She wanted him to grow to be the kind of man his father was, strong and honorable. His looks were unimportant, although she did hope he would have his father's features. He would also need to be a leader like his father. Someone men would follow. He had grown so quickly in the womb. She wondered if he would grow as quickly after he was born. She might not have a baby for long before he grew into the man he would become.

Saiyana knew she should sleep, but she also knew that was not going to happen until she could hold her mate in her arms. It had been hours since she had sent Zandal to Hiei's side. There had been no word at all. Surely they should have heard something by now.

Hiei looked out over the property. The house had not been damaged, but the trees and shrubs in the front yard had suffered almost total annihilation during the fight. Kurama was now putting the last of it to rights. "Wow," Kuwabara said. "You would never know there was a fight here. Everything's back to normal." Yusuke grinned. "Yeah. Helps to have a plant master as your personal gardener."

Kurama walked back to them. "I've done everything I can do. Are you ready to go back?" he asked Hiei. "Yes. I have to face her sometime. It might as well be now. She is sure to be worried. She hasn't tried to contact me at all. I don't know if it's because she thinks the battle is still going on, or if she's still that pissed." Kurama handed him the roses he had grown for her. Hiei took them, but still looked doubtful. "Are you sure this will work?" he looked to Yusuke. "Yeah. Keiko always falls for it."

Moments later, Hiei stood at the door to his chambers. His arms full of red roses, he was suddenly unsure. He drew a deep breath and opened the door.

Three women jumped when the door opened. Tears flooded Saiyana's eyes as she saw him. Humor lit the eyes of the other two, as Keiko winked at Saiyana. Yukina kissed his cheek on the way out the door. "Kazuma is downstairs?" He nodded. "Yusuke, too?" Keiko inquired. Again he nodded. He had not taken his eyes off of Saiyana. The girls giggled as they walked past him. He didn't see anything funny.

He closed the door behind him. Saiyana was still by the couch. Tears had given way to a smile. The smile quickly gave way to a giggle. He was walking toward her as her giggle became a laugh. He was confused. Yusuke had been right. The flowers must have worked, but he was damned if he could figure out how he'd made her laugh.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 48

Hiei barely had time to set the roses down before Saiyana was in his arms. He held her tightly as she kissed him. They held each other for a long time before either spoke. "Tell Kurama the roses are beautiful," she whispered. Hiei's eyes widened. "And, as a friend, you might tell Yusuke that Keiko's been on to him for a while now." He pulled her closer. "Hn. I knew better than to take his advice."

"It's the thought, Hiei." He pulled back and stroked her bruised cheek. "I am sorry, Onna. I didn't want to hurt you." She poked a finger hard into his chest. "Just remember, you've already used your free shot. Next time you pull that macho, me man, you weak woman shit, you are dead meat. Understand?" He smirked and pulled her close again. "Just remember I will do whatever I have to, to keep you safe, Onna; and damn the consequences." "Hn." It sounded suspiciously like she was mocking him. She snuggled into his embrace.

"Tell me what happened. Are we at war?" He pulled her down on the couch into his arms. As he rested his cheek against her hair, he told her everything that had taken place. When he had finished, Saiyana bolted upright. "That bastard! How dare he make us…." "Calm down, Onna. It isn't good for the babe." He pulled her back into his embrace. She pouted. "He interrupted my shopping trip, too."

He laughed. "If it is that important to you, I will take you back." She settled against him once more. "Thank you." She folded his arms across her abdomen. "Our son was worried, too." "Are you in contact with him?" "It's not really communication; not like our link. But I feel him. My empathic powers are strongly connected to him. When you were gone, I sensed worry and anxiety. Just now, when you came home and I knew you were safe, I sensed relief and joy from him." He stroked the rounded sanctuary his son inhabited. He felt a push against his hand and he smiled.

"It's hard to believe that Koenma is now a king. I suppose when he gets everything settled, he will want me to restore Irina's memories." She shifted a little. "I am glad his father protected her. I never knew that she had a different scent." She tweaked his nose. "I never realized that a demon's nose is so sensitive." "Hn. Why do you think we find humans distasteful?" She frowned. "All humans?" He played along. "Of course."

She hit him with one of the throw pillows. "Wrong answer, mister." He sighed. "It will take some time, but I suppose I could become accustomed to yours." "How long is 'some time'?" He pulled her back again and smiled. "Oh, at least two hundred years." She started to argue. He stroked her hair as he rearranged her body to lay alongside his with her face pillowed against his chest. "Sleep, Onna. I know you have not slept since you got back. We will talk later." She put one of her arms across his chest and his hand found hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep in minutes.

When Saiyana awoke, Hiei was gone. She rolled over and realized she was in bed. She had been so out of it that she never noticed when he had carried her to bed. She smiled. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten a great deal yesterday. She'd been too worried. She had dressed and made her way into the sitting room when the door opened and Sarala entered carrying a breakfast tray. Hiei followed her into the room. "I brought you breakfast, Onna." "It looks as if Sarala brought me breakfast." "Hn."

Sarala set the tray down and left the room, giggling. Hiei said, "Miara made all your favorites to tempt you to eat." He scowled at her. "She said you ate little yesterday." "I know. I am sorry. I just couldn't force anything down. By the time I knew you were safe, I was too tired to eat." He pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "I will forgive you for starving my son yesterday. You will eat today, if I have to feed you myself." She giggled. "I think I might like that."

"Would that I could, but I have a great deal to attend to today. I have to make sure that word is spread that the Reikai has a new ruler. Many are not going to be quick to acknowledge Koenma's ascension." "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that. There is sure to be a coronation, or whatever ceremony passes for one in the Reikai. You and Yusuke should make an official visit and present appropriate gifts. That would publicly proclaim your acceptance of the change in power and make his transition smoother." He pulled her to him for a kiss. "You are very good at this. I look forward to you taking a more active political role once our son is born."

She bowed her head. "I live to serve, my lord." She kept a straight face… Until she heard him growl. Her laughter could be heard outside the chambers.

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 49

There was indeed a ceremony three days later. It was called simply enough, the ascension ceremony. All of the Reikai had turned out for it. There were few demons present. The small delegations that Hiei and Yusuke had brought comprised the majority. Once Yomi's province had learned that Hiei and Yusuke were attending, they had sent an even smaller delegation. Yomi, they had been unable to locate. He was still traveling with his son.

The largest single demon delegation was King Enki's entourage. This was his second term as ruler. No one had come close to defeating him in the last tournament. Of course, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had opted not to compete. Yomi had been there to cheer his son on, but had not competed himself.

Koenma had been crowned king, and the various delegations were waiting their turn to present their gifts. Koenma sat on a throne on a raised dais. Hiei, with Saiyana's help, had selected a personal gift. During his many visits to the human world, Koenma had expressed a fondness for horseback riding. Tenma stood holding the reins to a magnificent black stallion. Kurama had agreed that a gift of a personal nature would proclaim not only acceptance, but close friendship with the new ruler.

After King Enki's delegation had presented their gifts and taken their leave, it was Hiei's turn. Before he could make it to the steps, he was knocked off balance by a blue haired woman in a pink kimono. "Hiei! It's been forever. Koenma told me the news. Congratulations!" She hugged him tight. He was a little embarrassed and tried to disentangle himself, all the while staring at Saiyana.

His knocking her out to take her out of the battle, she had taken well. Another woman all over him, he wasn't so sure. He knew how he would feel if the situations were reversed. He breathed a sigh of relief when the woman released him and turned on Saiyana.

"You must be Saiyana. I'm Botan. I am sooooo pleased to meet you. I couldn't believe Hiei finally mated. And you're going to have a child! Koenma ordered me back from Enki's court, so I'll have lots of time. You have to let me know what you have and what you need." She didn't even draw a breath as she continued. "Keiko and Yukina will help. We have to make sure everything is ready in time. Koenma says your child is powerful, so we don't have much time." Saiyana thought she'd been hit by a force of nature as she tried to keep up.

Hiei closed his eyes. The ferry woman still talked a mile a minute. His head was beginning to hurt. Where was the fox when he needed him? Kurama was the only one who would be able to distract the stupid ferry woman when she got started.

As if reading Hiei's mind, Kurama appeared at Hiei's side. He was grinning. "Need some help?" "Hn. Stupid ferry woman. She gives me a headache." Kurama tapped Botan on the shoulder. She turned to see who wanted her attention. Her face pinkened. "Hello, Kurama. It's been a long time." She held out her hand to shake his.

Saiyana noticed that Kurama seemed a little uncomfortable around Botan as well. She would have to ask Hiei about this later. It was their turn to present their gift. Koenma was pleased to see them. He had come down to meet them as soon as he saw the stallion. Hiei had taken the stallion's reins from Tenma. He now put them into Koenma's hand. A light of real pleasure showed in his eyes as he stroked the velvet nose. "Hiei, Saiyana… I can't thank you enough. He is beautiful. This is the finest gift I've ever received."

Saiyana put out a hand to touch Koenma's arm. "This gift is solely Hiei's." At his puzzled look, she smiled softly. "When things have settled down, my gift will be the return of Irina's memories." Koenma's eyes misted. "Thank you Saiyana. I have missed her. I wonder what she will think about waking to be a queen?"

After all the delegations had presented their gifts, Yusuke had given him a solid gold pacifier, much to everyone's amusement, even Koenma's; the leaders and high ranking guests had assembled for a banquet. Koenma was much in demand. All the leaders wanted to know what his political agenda was and if it differed significantly from his father's.

He found Hiei and Saiyana on one side of the massive ballroom. "I thought I'd never get away." Koenma said. "The demands on my time have been impossible. No wonder my father wanted to retire." "I'm sure everything will settle down once they know what they can expect from you." Saiyana offered. "I hope you're right."

Saiyana saw Keiko and Yukina across the room by the buffet table. "If you two will excuse me, my son is hungry." "Hn. Of course, Onna." Hiei let go of her hand. "Certainly, Saiyana." Koenma added. When she had gone, Koenma became serious.

"Hiei, I want you to let me know the moment that Saiyana goes into labor." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Why?" "Calm down. I only want to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I want the Reikai's best physician on hand. I have heard that your healer is inexperienced in human/demon births."

Hiei relaxed. "I would appreciate that. I know Saiyana will be more comfortable with your healer. Mine won't even speak to her. She is a woman and a human, at that. He reports everything to me." Hiei smiled. "It drives her insane." Koenma chuckled. "I'm sure it does. You will let me know if she needs anything?" "Hn."

As Hiei and Koenma set off to join the women, two demons observed. "The jaganshi is very friendly with the new spirit king." "I heard he used to be a member of the Reikai Tantei." "Hm. So he is friends with the former spirit detective as well?" "So it would seem." "He will bear watching. We can't afford to let him get involved." "He should be too busy with his mate for the foreseeable future. She is with child."

"Good. It has been too long since I have taken a human slave." The other demon smiled showing a mouth full of blackened teeth. "It has been too long since I have had a human meal." "When Gorenda wins the tournament, the human world will once again be our playground." "Has he given you the list of contestants that will mysteriously withdraw from the competition?" "We meet tomorrow. The new tournament is in six months. He wants the competition eliminated before then."

He looked over to where the former Reikai Tantei had gathered together. "And anyone else who might object to his plans."

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 50

Dawn was breaking as Tyrnan gazed across the dirty camp. Located in a dense part of the Makai forest, it used to be a bustling place. That was until the damn Reikai Tantei had interfered with the running of demon world. Things had definitely gone downhill after that.

When the three provinces of the Makai were kingdoms, this camp was the major market for the human traffic. Vendors displayed humans of all varieties whether to be used as slaves, or for food. Then Raizen's upstart had turned everything on it's ear with the tournament. Now with that fool Enki in charge, any human trafficking was done in secret and most feared the consequences of being caught.

Tyrnan hoped Gorenda was successful in returning things to the way they were. He had run a profitable business before the change. His appearance closely resembled that of humans, other than a few extra appendages he was able to conceal. This made it quite easy to enter the human world and claim whatever merchandise fit his needs.

As he waited for Gorenda, he closed his eyes and envisioned his return to profitability. He also knew that the new regime would owe him favors for his efforts to restore the old order. Perhaps he could even secure that little human for his personal slave. The one who had been at the spirit detective's side last night. He would so enjoy flaunting her. He was shaken out of his daydream by Gorenda's arrival.

Gorenda was a large demon. Eight foot tall with blue skin. He had four arms that swung low to the ground. Tyrnan had seen him rip apart demons with just his hands. He had competed in the first two tournaments, but had been defeated in the semi finals both times. He did not intend to lose the next one.

Gorenda waved Tyrnan into a tent. "You attended the ascension?" "Yes, my lord." A little ass kissing was always in his best interests. Tyrnan was rewarded with a small, rare smile. "And what did you learn?" "All provinces have accepted the boy's title. It was to be expected since the former Reikai Tantei hold two of the provinces and the third is still heavily influenced by them. They were all present for the ceremony and celebrations."

"They did not compete in the last tournament. Do they intend to compete in this one?" "Unknown. The jaganshi awaits the birth of his child. I was surprised to learn his mate is human." "They have all been corrupted by their time in the human world. I am surprised his people accepted her." "It is said that all follow her as they follow him."

"Bah! That is why order must be restored. Humans are not fit to be considered our equal. What of the other two?" Raizen's whelp is said to be mating soon. She is also human." "I expected no different from the heir of a fool who committed suicide for love of one of the frail creatures." "Kurama seems to have forsaken Youko in favor of his weaker human persona."

"We will watch them. The jaganshi did manage to take out Mukuro for us. That puts Yomi and his brat at the top of the list. They are almost certain to compete. Find them. Make sure they withdraw." "I already have people searching." "Good. Here are your next two targets. I want them eliminated by the end of the week."

Tyrnan took the list. He looked up at Gorenda. "Enki? You expect me to get close enough to take out the king himself?" Gorenda gave a real smile. "Why do you think I had you planted within his council?" Gorenda turned to leave. He looked back at Tyrnan. "Make sure that someone sympathetic to our cause is appointed as an interim ruler once you've accomplished your mission. Hm?"

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 51

Hiei sat at the head of his conference table listening to his advisors drone on about inconsequential matters. He opened an eye. Saiyana sat at the other end of the table taking notes and asking questions. He was glad he had asked her to sit in. Kurama had gone home to visit his family for a few days.

Most of these mundane tasks gave him a headache. He sometimes longed for the days when no one gave a damn about his opinion. They just stayed out of his way. Hiei looked up when a man burst into the chambers and came straight to his side. He dropped to his knee and saluted. "Forgive the intrusion, my lord. I thought you should know immediately. King Enki has been poisoned. He is not expected to live through the night."

Hiei and Saiyana both jumped to their feet. "What? Are they sure it's poison?" "Was it deliberate?" The man bowed his head. "It was shiruunen, my lord. They are sure." Hiei sucked in a breath as Saiyana made her way to his side with a questioning look on her face. She put a hand on Hiei's arm. "Shiruunen is the deadliest poison in all of the Makai. Only someone very close to him could have done this."

Hiei issued orders to his subordinates in a rapid fire manner. "Send a messenger to the Mazaku with details. Make sure the message is given to Yusuke personally. Send the same to King Koenma. Find Akeva and send him to Kurama's human home. He is not to discuss the details with anyone but Kurama, and out of the hearing of his human family. Ask all three to meet me here in two hours." Men scurried to carry out his orders.

He turned back to Saiyana. "Take Yukina and get to the royal palace as quickly as you can. See if there is anything the two of you can do for him. Zandal, you will take a force of ten men as escort. Take Sarala and whatever food and drink you will require, and put it under guard. None of you are to accept anything to eat or drink while you are there, other than what you have carried with you. Is that understood?" Zandal nodded and went to make the arrangements.

Hiei cradled her cheek. "You will be careful, Onna?" She smiled and nuzzled his hand. "I will. Don't worry. Send Kurama as soon as you can. I will need to know more about this shiruunen." "If there is any way to counteract it, Kurama will know." He kissed her lips. "I will see you tonight. Keep me updated on his condition." "I will."

He had turned to walk away and she pulled him back to look into his eyes. "You be careful, too. I don't like this. Any kind of political upheaval this close to the tournament is suspect." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I know, Onna. I know." "Botan's experience with the royal court might be of use to you. I know she gives you a headache, but you should invite her to join the discussion. As you said, only someone very close could have done this. While, she may not know who, she can narrow the list of suspects." He sighed. "Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you're right?"

She giggled as she walked away, leaving a very pensive Hiei alone in the conference room. He began to pace. Even as Mukuro's second in command, there had been little going on in the Makai that he was not aware of. Even less that he couldn't get information on if he wanted it. This had come with no warning.

Saiyana was also right in that this attack was undoubtedly connected somehow to the upcoming tournament. It didn't take a genius to know that the only thing to be gained by King Enki's death at this time was a new winner of the tournament. Any other complaint could be addressed after the tournament if Enki won again. His mate had insisted he be careful. Did she suspect, as he did, that King Enki would not be the only target of this assassin?

If they were both correct, then when and where would the next attempt take place? And who was the next intended victim? The assassin had shown a preference for poison. He headed for the kitchens. Miara would need to be alerted and the kitchen staff carefully screened. He would not take any chances. Perhaps Saiyana should spend some time in their human home.

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 52

Akeva returned within the hour. Kurama was not with him. He knelt before Hiei. "My lord, Kurama san traveled directly to the royal court. He said you would understand." "Yes. Well done, Akeva. I will need you to carry a message to Zandal later. Have something to eat and rest until I call on you." "Yes, my lord."

"Takes some getting used to doesn't it?" Hiei turned at the sound of Koenma's voice. "Hn." "The first time I heard 'Your Majesty', I started looking for my father." Hiei stopped pacing to take his place at the table. He waved Koenma into a chair.

"I had just gotten the news myself, when your messenger arrived. This is bad, Hiei. Everything we've all worked for could come tumbling down around us if we can't stop this. If Enki dies, the royal court will be in chaos." "Saiyana and Kurama are trying to save him as we speak."

Yusuke slammed open the door, subtle as always. "I hope one of you has some answers because I have five dead men. And guess what? They were all registered to compete in the upcoming tournament." "Hn. Sit down, Yusuke. It seems we are in agreement that these events somehow involve the tournament." "How did your men die, Yusuke?" Koenma asked. "Poison tipped arrows. They were practicing for the tournament. The wounds were just scratches. Nothing but fucking scratches!" His fist hit the table. "Hokushin said it was shira something."

Hiei nodded. "Shiruunen. That is what the assassin used on Enki." "Is he dead?" Yusuke asked. "I have not yet received word from Saiyana." "You sent her over there? Are you out of your mind?" Hiei snarled. "Do you think I would have sent her if it wasn't safe? She and Yukina are with Zandal and a handpicked escort. They all have orders not to eat or drink anything they are offered. Kurama has joined them." Koenma once again in the role of peacekeeper, "Guys, this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to figure out what the assassin's agenda is, and fast. The tournament is six months away."

There was a knock on the door and Botan rushed in. "Sorry I'm late, sir. I had to pick up some notes from my apartment. Do you really think that one of Enki's people is responsible?" Hiei spoke. "It had to be someone who could easily get close to him in order to poison him. No one else was poisoned, so if it was the food, it didn't come from the kitchens." Koenma agreed. "Botan, I want you to tell us everything you can about Enki's court."

When Kurama arrived at the royal court, it was to find that Saiyana and the others had been refused admission to the royal court. Zandal had a man dangling by his throat. "My lord Hiei will be most displeased that you have treated his mate so poorly, when he sent her to help." The man squeeked. "I am sorry. I didn't know the human…" Zandal squeezed harder. "the woman…" Zandal squeezed harder still. "My lady... was the jaganshi ruler's mate." His voice was high and weak. "We bid you welcome and thank you for your assistance."

Zandal dropped the man, who fell to his knees clutching his throat. "Much better. My lady is a psychic healer and may be of assistance if you will but let her try." "Of course. If you will follow me." His voice was hoarse. Kurama fell into step beside Saiyana. "A little heavy handed isn't he?" Saiyana shrugged. "The little worm wouldn't let us in. Then he made the mistake of insulting me. Zandal kind of lost it." She smiled. "He reminds me sometimes of Hiei."

Kurama asked, "Do we know for sure it is shiruunen?" "All of our sources say yes. I am unfamiliar with that poison." "It is a plant that grows only in certain areas of the Makai. It's sap is deadly. The only comparison to anything in the human world is nightshade. Shiruunen is ten times as lethal." "Is there anything to counteract it?" "There may be. It all depends on how much of it he ingested, and how far it has spread."

When they arrived at the king's chambers, it looked like the funeral was already in progress. Many were wailing and carrying on. Most looked at Saiyana as if she did not belong. King Enki's mate noticed her almost at once. Someone whispered in her ear and she greeted Saiyana. "I am told you are Hiei's mate and that you are a healer. I recognize the plant master with you." She nodded to Kurama. "My healers tell me there is no hope. I beg of you to do what you can to save my Enki." Saiyana gave her best royal curtsy. "I will do what I can, Your Majesty." Kurama bowed and pledged the same. Then they were brought to the king's bedside.

It was clear that he was in terrible pain. He was sweating profusely and his skin was as cold as death. Kurama asked one of the attendants, "Has he vomited at all?" The attendant shook her head. "Then he has not purged any of the poison. That is not good." Saiyana had already touched his head to psychically ease his pain. He stilled somewhat. The attendants had received orders that whatever Kurama and Saiyana required they were to be given.

"We have to get him to purge some of the poison." Kurama told her. Saiyana was able to use a short psychic burst to induce Enki to vomit. He was weak afterward, but Kurama acknowledged that a great deal of the poison had been purged from his system. He now made a mixture of several plants he had brought with him. "Akeva advised me of the poison used. I brought several restoratives. They have been known to have limited results in the past."

Saiyana whispered. "I thought there was no antidote to shiruunen." Kurama whispered as well. "There is no antidote known in the Makai. There are some herbs and flowers in the human world that have been successful in treating shiruunen poisoning."

The wheels were beginning to turn in Saiyana's head. "How long before we know if he will recover?" "It should be within an hour or two. It will take days before he is on his feet again, but if the antidote is going to work, we should know within that time frame." "How many others know of the results of using the human antidote?" "Almost none. One or two plant masters I know." "Any chance anyone here would know?"

"I see where you are going with this. No. Probably no one. Shiruunen is deadly. Most of the time it results in instant death. The fact that Enki has held on so long is probably because of his power and that he ingested only a small amount before the effects were felt." Saiyana nodded and stood.

"I want everyone out." She ushered the attendants out. "Your Majesty, will you please come inside?" Her mate's advisors stood with her, but she waved them away. Once inside, Saiyana asked her, "Who here do you trust absolutely?"

Over an hour had passed when a scream was heard from the inner chamber. The door opened and all could see their grief stricken queen sitting beside the bed on which their ruler lay, her head on the bed and his cold hand held firmly in her grasp. Saiyana stepped into the corridor and closed the door. "Zandal?" He was beside her in an instant. "Yes, my lady?" She bowed her head. "We were only able to ease his final pain. Send a message to Hiei. Tell him that King Enki is dead." The corridor filled with the sounds of grief. Unseen, one of the council members smiled.

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 53

With Botan's help, they now had a short list of suspects. Each would be thoroughly investigated. Next Yusuke had to consider who among his people would have poisoned his men. Hokushin was already conducting that investigation.

Koenma was thoughtful. "It would appear that a simple desire to rule the Makai is not the reason for these attacks." "What makes you say that?" Yusuke asked. "The attack on Enki alone might have been viewed as such. Adding the attack on your people. Well, let's just say circumstances indicate more than one person is responsible for carrying out these attacks. Demons rarely act together unless they have something to gain. That means that whoever is planning to win the next tournament has an agenda that others support."

"Someone doesn't like the way Enki does things. That could be half the Makai." "Yes, well, the demon responsible will have to be someone with the power and courage to act on his beliefs. He can't assassinate the whole of the Makai, so he has to be someone powerful enough to actually win the tournament if a few key players are removed from the competition." "Then it stands to reason he has competed before?" "Probably." "Great! That narrows it down to about ten thousand, give or take a few hundred."

Hiei had been quietly contemplating the conversation between Yusuke and Koenma. "We will need to capture one of the assassins. Or identify him and have him followed." He picked up Botan's discarded list. "We should start with these men. Have them followed around the clock until we find something. I will put my people on it." "How can you be sure that all of your people are loyal?" Yusuke asked. "You know the power of the jagan. I have already determined that all who are close to me and to Saiyana will undergo a scan. If any are disloyal, I will know it in seconds. Those who will not willingly submit to a scan will be dismissed."

Hiei bolted upright in his chair. His eyes closed. He stiffened and began shaking his head as if silently arguing with someone. Koenma and Yusuke were unconcerned and sat back watching him. They had both seen this before. Botan, however, panicked. She jumped to her feet. "Hiei! What is wrong? Have you been poisoned? Yusuke! Do something! How can you two just sit there?"

"Calm down, Botan. Nothing is wrong." Koenma said. "Remember, I told you that Saiyana is a protectress. They are communicating." "Oh. Right." She sat down. Yusuke folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever she's telling him, he's not liking it."

Hiei opened his eyes and his fist slammed against the table. "Damn it, that woman takes too many chances. You would think the fox had more sense. But, noooo. He falls right in with her baka schemes. When I get her back here, I'm going to lock her in our chambers for the next hundred years. And then I still may not be able to keep her out of trouble!"

Three wide eyed faces stared at Hiei. Botan covered her mouth with both hands and began to giggle. Koenma's bottom lip began to quiver as he turned away. Yusuke began to bang his head on the table. Then laughter filled the room. Hiei growled. "Hn. You won't think it's so damn funny when I tell you what they've done."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hiei recognized the man as one of Zandal's men. He knelt in front of Hiei and saluted. "My lord. I bring a message from my lady." He raised his head. "She bids me tell you that she was unable to do anything for King Enki. He is dead." Koenma sucked in a breath. Botan felt tears slip down her cheeks. Yusuke closed his eyes and bowed his head. "That's it then. Where do we go from here?"

Hiei dismissed the man. When they were alone again, Hiei began to pace. "She's set it in motion. We have no alternative now, but to try to make this crazy scheme work." "Just what are you babbling about, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. Hiei shot him a threatening look, which Yusuke just shrugged off.

"Enki isn't dead." The words hung in the air as he now had the undivided attention of all three. "The fox managed to counteract the shiruunen. Enki is very weak, but he will live. All but his mate and one trusted man believe that he is dead."

"What the hell are they thinking?" Yusuke asked. Botan was silent. She watched Koenma as he propped his chin on his hand. She had seen that look in his eyes a million times before. He was analyzing the information he'd just been given. Then his thoughts would quickly turn to how he could make it work to their advantage.

She knew that Koenma had a keen tactical mind, and that he'd already conjured and discarded a hundred different scenarios in his head. After several minutes, he stood up. "Before I start, I think it goes without saying that this conversation does not leave this room."

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 54

Hiei was livid. "You aren't suggesting we actually go along with this are you?" "Don't you see? This is brilliant! The tournament is six months away. For them to take out Enki now means that they intend to seize power before the tournament." Koenma was still pacing. "Probably put one of their men on the throne temporarily. Policy slowly shifts the way they want it. And with the assassins still out there, no one notices until it is too late. Then only a tournament win can reverse it."

"But they will have eliminated or discouraged any real competitors by then. By letting them think they have succeeded in removing Enki from the throne, we can observe them without letting them know we are on to them. There's always a puppet master behind the puppet. We just wait to see who's pulling the strings. In the meantime, Enki is safe from another attack. He will need time to recover. Letting it be known at this time that he survived will almost certainly mean another attack while he is vulnerable."

Yusuke scratched his head. "You know, that does make sense." "Hn. I still don't like it." Hiei said. "It means a huge deception. Too many things can go wrong, and Saiyana has put herself right in the middle of it." He started to say more, but the subject of his complaint came sailing into the room; Kurama and Zandal on her heels.

She kissed her mate, oblivious to his angry stare. "Good. You're all here. The body of King Enki has been sealed in his casket. The grieving widow says she can't bear to see him lying so lifeless." She giggled. "She's a really good actress. There has been a twenty four hour guard placed on the casket so no one can get too close to it. I opened a portal and King Enki is now resting comfortably in one of our guest rooms at the house."

She took a breath. "His demon energy is almost at nil, so if he is detected at all, he will appear to be any other average low class demon inhabiting the human world. Yukina is in charge of the rest of his recovery and Kazuma is his bodyguard." She took another breath. "So, what did I miss?"

Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the headache coming on. "Gods. You've been around Botan too long." "Hey! I resent that." Botan said. She earned a hard stare. To Saiyana, "What makes you think this will work?" "We acted fast. Before he was healed. The queen was most cooperative once she believed there would be another attempt on her mate's life. Keeping him out of harm's way was uppermost on her mind."

"The state funeral will be tomorrow. He will be buried quickly, once again at the request of the grieving widow. Once that's done, let the fun and games begin. She's already been approached by three members of the council concerning Enki's replacement until the tournament." Koenma applauded. "Well done, Saiyana. Sit down and let us fill you in on what we've been discussing."

On learning of the attack in the Mazaku province, Saiyana covered Yusuke's hand with her own. "Oh, Yusuke. I'm so sorry. Has Hokushin learned anything yet?" He shook his head. "He hasn't sent any word. When I find out who, I will kill him, if Hokushin doesn't beat me to it. One of the dead was Hokushin's apprentice." She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

Saiyana stood. "I will alert Miara to set extra places at dinner and have Sarala prepare rooms for our guests. I insist you all stay here tonight. We can arrive at the funeral together and present a united front." Hiei rose from his chair, his face a mask, his tone icy. "I will go with you, Onna."

Kurama put a hand on Hiei's arm. "Hiei, the blame is mine. Don't do something you'll regret." Hiei looked down at the hand slowly releasing his arm and then back up to emerald eyes. "I know exactly where the blame for this belongs, fox. We will speak later." He followed Saiyana out of the room.

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 55

Hiei folded his hands behind his back as he followed Saiyana to the kitchens. He was silent as she informed Miara that they had four guests for dinner. Sarala had anticipated guests and already had two of the chambers prepared.

As they left the kitchens, Hiei took Saiyana's arm and steered her toward the stairs. "I think you would prefer our discussion take place in our chambers, Onna." His tone was cold. "What discussion would that be?" Her tone had an edge of frost to it as well. "The one that is long overdue." He said not another word until they reached their chambers.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Saiyana found her back against the door. He kissed her hard and then let her go. At her questioning look, he said. "I have no doubt you will not be speaking to me when we are through, so that will have to sustain me." "What is this all about, Hiei?" He raked a hand through his hair. "You can't keep putting yourself in danger. I won't allow it. What you did today was nothing short of suicide if the wrong people find out that Enki is alive and that you perpetrated this fraud."

"What I did today was make use of an opportunity that presented itself. Nothing that you yourself would not do given the same circumstances." "But it was not me, Onna. It was you!" He was angry. "I will not have you set yourself up as a target for these assassins." She was growing angry herself. "And just what would you have me do? Sit in my locked tower like a damsel in distress and depend on you to protect me?" He snarled. "Are you saying I can't protect you?"

She shook her head and reached out to touch his face. He slapped her hand away. "That is not what I meant at all. I know you are stronger than me, and more powerful. But you have to realize that I am not helpless. I have never been the type to cower in fear waiting for someone to protect me. And I don't think you would have fallen in love with me if I were."

"I am your mate, Hiei. Not your slave, not your subject, not your subordinate. I will stand beside you and support you in all you choose to do, if you will let me. But, beside you, Hiei, not behind you. I believe that your life is in just as much danger as Enki's right now. These assassins have already murdered five of Yusuke's people. We have to believe that all the provinces are at risk, and that they have people planted in high positions. No one is safe." She turned her back on him lest he see the tears in her eyes. "Do you know what I would do if I lost you?" she whispered.

He could smell the salt in the air. He spun her around to face him. He traced her tears with his fingers. "Do you know what I would do if I lost you, Onna?" he asked. "You have become my reason for living. I don't want you taking chances like this. I will protect you with my life. That is my right and my duty."

She sniffed and raised blue eyes to stare into his crimson orbs. "It is my right and duty as well." Hiei sucked in a breath. He had never heard a woman utter a man's oath before. She continued. "You are my mate, my love, my life. You are the father of my son. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect my family and keep us together." She stroked his cheek, then combed her fingers through his hair. "I am a protectress, Hiei. That's what it means. You can't change your mind now. It's too late. The return period has passed. And there isn't a manufacturer's warranty. You're stuck with me."

She tried to smile, but the tears were still close to the surface. He tucked her head into his shoulder and stroked her hair. "I am not stuck with you, Onna. I am lucky to have you." He continued to stroke her as he said, "All right, Onna. We will compromise. Next time you will inform me BEFORE you put yourself in danger." "I think I can do that."

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "Hiei! What are you doing?" "I believe we've just had our first real fight, Onna." He smirked. "And I'm sure I remember Yusuke saying that making up after a fight is a lot of fun." She giggled and kissed him, licking his lower lip until he opened to let her play. He was thinking that perhaps some of Yusuke's advice was sound after all, as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 56

Dinner was a quiet affair. Too many servants within hearing distance kept conversation to a minimum. So far it seemed as if they had managed to conceal King Enki's recovery. Yusuke and Koenma had sent word to have representative delegations meet them before the funeral. All was prepared for the phony state funeral. Only nine of those attending knew the truth. Hiei was sure of all but two of those. He had no control over the queen and her man. He did not like wildcards.

Hiei was particularly tired. Deep mental probes using the jagan were draining if used for an extended period. He and Zandal had screened the men that would accompany them to the funeral tomorrow. They were taking twenty. It seemed an appropriate size force to pay their respects to the King of the Makai.

After Hiei had verified the loyalty of all brought before him, he covered the jagan. Zandal came forward. "My lord, you have not yet screened me." "If I didn't already trust you, Zandal, you would never have gotten close enough to Saiyana to even say hello. You and Tenma were screened the same day that I arrived, as were most of the elite force. You recall I had just finished the fight and I had not yet covered the jagan. Akeva was accepted on your word because I already trusted you. I do not take chances with my mate's safety." Zandal had nodded his understanding. Akeva had been among the twenty they'd screened.

Hiei awaited his final daily reports in the sitting room of his chambers. Saiyana had kissed him and retired almost as soon as they had come upstairs. He smiled. He had exhausted her earlier. She didn't have as much stamina now that she carried his babe. She had fallen asleep in his arms, sated and happy. He had held her until time for dinner.

After the treaty negotiations with the Mazaku had been completed, Hiei had made Tenma his general. Tenma was conducting his own investigations into the assassinations. He had spies out across the Makai in search of any scrap of information that could be had. A knock sounded at the door and Hiei bid Tenma enter. He saluted. "My lord, I have nothing of any significance yet. It is reported that some of the old slave camps are showing signs of increased activity, but that is to be expected after King Enki's death. I am sorry, my lord. Perhaps there will be a breakthrough tomorrow." Hiei waved him out.

Hiei was thoughtful. The slave camp revivals could be more significant than Tenma had credited. It was too soon to know if Enki's successor would condone or ignore the slave traders. He sat up. Unless they had the knowledge already? He didn't like what he was beginning to suspect.

There were a large number of demons who were unhappy since they had been forbidden to raid the human world. There would be support for a king who would overturn that particular law. It was time to start investigating the political leanings of their suspects. Had any of them been connected to the slave trade?

Hiei knew he had people here who had been connected to the slave trade. Some probably still were. He would put Tenma onto that track in the morning. He was too tired now to pursue it. He climbed into bed next to Saiyana. She didn't move. He pulled her into his arms and she mumbled something he couldn't understand. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

If the slave traders were active again, it meant her world was once again in danger. He knew she would be in the middle of anything that threatened her world. That meant he had to stop it before it threatened her. His mind was jumbled with a thousand thoughts. Most of them were not good. He was beginning to form a plan. His mate was not going to like it. That was his final thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Hiei left Saiyana and Botan in his chambers. They were discussing protocol of all things. It gave him a headache. But it did give him an opportunity to discuss his plan with the others before they had to leave. Kurama was the first to speak after he laid out his plan. "You do know that you will be inviting the assassins right to your door?" "Hn. I had thought of that, fox."

Yusuke was next. "I'll help you train." Koenma was last and brought up the one down side he had not managed to reconcile." "You do know that Saiyana will never agree to this? She will be furious." "Hn." He turned to walk away. Koenma shook his head. "Hiei, you can't mean to keep it from her?" He kept walking. "My mate is not to know that I have registered for the tournament."

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 57

"My mate is not to know…" Koenma stared after Hiei. He turned to Kurama and Yusuke. He put his hands in his pockets. "You do know that she will find out?" Kurama nodded. "And she will blame us for not telling her." Yusuke paled. "The question is which one is scarier when they're pissed?"

Hiei found Tenma in his office. He stood when Hiei entered and saluted. Hiei waved him back to his seat and took the one in front of Tenma's desk. "My lord, I have had no new information." Hiei said, "I believe the information you have already obtained bears further investigation." He told Tenma of his suspicions. Tenma began to nod. "Of course. That would make sense of this entire puzzle. I will put my men on it immediately." He wrote down some notes and handed it to Hiei. "These are the men I know for certain still have ties to the slave trade. I will eliminate them from the duty rosters as of today."

Hiei shook his head. "Don't make it obvious, but rather limit their duties to non essential ones. Keep them away from the investigation, but do not make them suspicious. Put a man on each of them. I want their every move watched." He stood to leave. "Keep me informed." "Yes, my lord."

Tenma watched Hiei walk out of his office. A shadow moved in the corner and a man who had been unnoticed made for the door. Tenma folded his hands on his desk. "You understand your mission? He is not to be allowed out of your sight for even a second." The shadow nodded. "He is much too impulsive. His actions unpredictable." Again the shadow nodded. Then he disappeared out the door.

When Hiei reached the main hall, Yusuke and Koenma were meeting with their assembled delegates. Botan and Saiyana had just joined them. Hiei took Saiyana's hand. "I need to tell you what to expect, Onna. You are not going to like it, I'm afraid." She sighed. "So what else is new?"

He chuckled. "You will not be at my side at the funeral." Her eyes narrowed. "We discussed this…" "It is not my doing, Onna. It is the way things are. The men will stand as witness to the casket's procession with the representatives of the three provinces and the Reikai at the front. The women will be gathered toward the back of the dais, their only function is to cry and carry on as women do." She closed her eyes. "You're right. I don't like it. Has the Makai never heard of women's lib?" He squeezed her hand.

"I want you to listen carefully, Onna. You will be alone except for Botan. And her fighting skills are minimal at best. Zandal will not be with you. There is a strict segregation of men and women. Stay within public sight at all times, and keep in constant contact with me. I want to know you are safe. I would prefer one of your barriers, but it would be seen as a sign of ill will. Use it only if you are threatened directly."

Zandal arrived with their delegation, and Hiei needed to speak with him. He kissed Saiyana and turned to go. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I don't care what you see or hear," he said. "You are NOT to take any risks. Understood?" She nodded. He walked away as she whispered, "You too, my love."

The funeral was pretty much as Hiei had described it. The men lined a procession route to the dais. Hiei and Yusuke's delegations were on one side just below the dais, Koenma's and the Gendarian delegations were directly opposite them. The death and funeral had happened so quickly that Yomi was not expected to head the delegation from Gendar. Kurama stood beside Hiei, having resigned as Yomi's chief advisor after the first tournament.

The women were gathered behind the dais as Hiei had said. They were wailing and wringing their hands. Some were prostate on the ground. Saiyana had a headache already. No wonder most demons thought women were weak. She sighed as she wondered if there was a backbone among them. She and Botan stood quietly watching the procession.

The queen stood on the dais, waiting for the casket of her mate to be placed on the bier beside her. Her face a mask of stoic calm. As the casket and it's honor guard passed, men dropped to their knees and saluted their king one last time. Hiei and the provincial delegations did the same. Koenma and the Reikai delegation followed suit.

When the casket was in place on the dais, the queen spoke words of tribute and farewell. The casket was then lowered into the tomb below the dais. The funeral now concluded, the men stood from their respectful positions and the women crowded and pushed trying to get a closer look at the king's tomb. Saiyana felt something brush past her. She looked down in horror. "Hiei. Can you get to me? I need you. Bring Kurama."

Hiei had just risen when Saiyana's voice brushed his consciousness. "Zandal! Fox! Come with me!" He was a blur as he made his way through the crowds. Kurama and Zandal could barely keep up. When he reached Saiyana's side, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, other than the beads of sweat on her forehead.

He reached for her. "Don't touch me!" Hiei blinked. "Where is Kurama?" He and Zandal emerged from the crowd. "Here, Saiyana. What is wrong?" She looked down to where her arm was trembling slightly at her side. She smiled up at Hiei. "I'm afraid I disobeyed and threw up a shield anyway. I kept it close to my body, so it wouldn't be detected. My shield collapses inward. I can't let it down until someone removes this."

Embedded in her shield, only barely visible, was a thorn from the shiruunen plant. Kurama sucked in a breath. Hiei began to shake. If she had obeyed him to the letter…. Yusuke and Koenma had seen Hiei's quick departure and were now also on the scene. Kurama used his plant mastery to remove the thorn without touching it. Hiei shot a flame from his palm that disintegrated the thorn where it lay.

When Saiyana lowered her shield, she was crushed in Hiei's arms. "I am sorry, Onna. Forgive me. I didn't expect a blatant attack on you. You aren't connected to the tournament." Koenma crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't she?" Hiei stared at Koenma over his mates head, now pressed close to his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"It is no secret what happens to a male demon when his mate dies." His eyes bored into Hiei's. "There is no easier, more foolproof way to prevent a demon from entering the tournament than to kill his mate." Hiei's eyes widened. "Then I have….?" Koenma nodded. "You, yourself have made her a target for the assassins."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 58

Hiei's embrace was warm. She burrowed into the warmth. What was that Koenma was saying? Hiei had made her a target for the assassins? That meant… Her head shot up.

"What have you done?" Hiei looked at her with stricken eyes. He hadn't thought his plan all the way through. When he set out to lure the assassins to him, he hadn't considered they would strike at him through Saiyana. Her human system would not have survived the shiruunen. She was lucky to be alive. No, he was lucky. Thank the Gods he did not have an obedient mate. The assassins would pay.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the emotions chase across his features one after the other. She read most of them: dawning realization, horror, remorse, relief, and finally angry determination. Her own anger was growing by the second. She grasped his hand and opened a portal. "What are…?" He pulled on her hand. She pulled harder. "I think you would prefer to have this conversation in our chambers." Her tone was icy.

She closed the portal once they were in their sitting room. She pushed him up against the wall, hard. Then she kissed him. As she let him go, she said, "I have no doubt that I will not be speaking to you after we are done. So that will have to sustain me."

"I am sorry, Onna. I never intended to put you in danger." She was livid. "You entered the tournament didn't you? That's what Koenma meant, isn't it?" He had never seen her this angry. He bowed his head. "You have every right to be angry with me for putting you in danger. I didn't think that…"

She poked a finger hard at his chest. "That's right. You didn't think. How could you put yourself out as bait like that? Didn't we just have this conversation? I thought we had a compromise." She pushed him backward. His knees hit the couch and he lost his balance. She began pacing back and forth..

She stopped in front of him. "But that was just for my benefit, wasn't it? I was supposed to consult you before I made any moves." She resumed pacing. "But you…. That's another story altogether isn't it? It's fine for you to dangle yourself like a worm on a hook just to see what will bite. I BELIEVE we discussed my standing beside you, not behind you."

"Now wait a minute, Onna." "No. You wait a minute. Did you even consider that I might not want you to take that kind of risk? Did you even consider that together we might have come up with another way? Did you even consider me or your son at all?" He jumped up, crimson eyes flashing. "Of course I did! How could you ask me that? It's become clear that the reinstatement of the human slave trade is what is at stake here. I knew you would want to protect your world, so I had to protect you. I BELIEVE we discussed that I would do whatever I thought was necessary for your protection!" He was yelling now.

She yelled right back. "So you thought to protect me and my world, by putting yourself at risk? Did you forget that they are KILLING tournament competitors? Did it escape your notice that they are starting with the most powerful ones? Did you expect to keep this from me forever?" "Perhaps not forever…"

"Arrghh!" She drew back her fist and let it fly. She caught him unawares and he fell back on the couch. "I am soooo not speaking to you." She walked away. "Where are you going, Onna?" She looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "There are three other people who need to know that I'm not speaking to them either." She threw a portal and was gone.

His anger had disappeared instantly. He chuckled. There was probably not another person in the three worlds who would punch him in the middle of an argument. He could only think of one or two who would even argue with him. His onna could be a lioness when she wanted to be.

He sat there a few minutes. That hadn't gone well at all. "Hn." She didn't even mention the close call she'd had. She was clearly only angry that he had set himself up as bait. He did feel a little guilty about the compromise. He hadn't expected her to realize that he never meant to include his actions as part of it.

He headed for the door. He might as well check in with Tenma while he tried to figure out how to get back in her good graces. He grinned. He looked forward to making up. He didn't notice the shadow that came and went as he passed a corridor light.

He rubbed his jaw. He now knew two things he hadn't before. One, the assassins had someone in the tournament office. News of his registration had traveled much too quickly for that to be an inaccurate assumption. He worked his jaw back and forth. Two, his mate had one hell of a right cross.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 59

Zandal looked down at the ground. Hiei and Saiyana had just disappeared through the portal. "I doubt my lord will pass a pleasant night tonight," he said. "That's a no brainer." Yusuke said. "She was sure pissed." Kurama folded his arms across his chest. "She will be angry with us as well."

"Is it true that Hiei entered the tournament?" Botan asked. Kurama nodded. "He thought to bring the assassins out in the open. I don't think he meant it to be quite this way." "Will he withdraw now?" she asked. "No. That may have been the motive of the attack on Saiyana, but they don't know Hiei. This will only make him more determined to draw out the assassins. They have dared to threaten his mate. They will not survive to do it again."

Koenma had been thinking about the attack. "Botan, I need you to go to the tournament office. See how difficult it is to get a competitor's registration information. See what you can find out about those who work there. Get me your report as soon as possible." "Yes sir." She summoned her oar and was gone.

Yusuke asked, "What do you want with that information?" Kurama was nodding. Koenma answered. "Hiei registered only this morning. Until he registered, there was no motive for an attack on Saiyana. That means the assassins have access to the tournament office's records."

"They seem to be very well organized. They have too many people planted in high positions." Kurama mused aloud. "I think we should examine the records of the last tournament. Scrutinize all the contestants who made it as far as the semi finals." "Yeah. He'd have to be at least that powerful if his scheme had a prayer in hell of working." Yusuke said. "I'll get my people on that angle."

Saiyana's portal opened and she stepped out. They were all standing just where she had left them. Zandal went to his knee. "My lady." He saluted. She grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet. He was much taller than she, but he had the feeling she was staring down at him. "Did you know that your lord had registered for the tournament?" she asked. Her voice held a quiet anger. He stammered. "Not until a few moments ago, my lady." She sighed. "Then you may go. Take our men back to the castle."

She turned to the others. Zandal was quick to argue. "I can't, my lady. I do not see my lord with you. I cannot leave you alone. Especially after…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Very well. Send the others back and you may stay with me." "Yes, my lady." He left to carry out his orders.

She stared into three pairs of apprehensive eyes. "You all knew, didn't you?" Yusuke tried to make light of it. "Is the runt still breathing, or did you choke the life out of him?" The eyes she turned on Yusuke were as cold as the land of her mate's birth. "I will take that as a yes." Yusuke cringed. "Hey. I only offered to help him train." His eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Not what he should have said.

She stretched out a hand and Yusuke felt his windpipe close. He struggled to breathe. Her psychic powers were still formidable. As his life flashed before him, he was reminded of a movie he'd once seen, only his feet weren't dangling above the ground.

Kurama tried to calm her down. "Let him go, Saiyana. You know Hiei would not let us tell you." She let her hand drop and Yusuke fell to his knees sucking in air like a starving man. "You are his oldest friend. How could you let him do this?" "We didn't know until after he'd done it. Then it was too late." "He is reckless and cares nothing for his own safety." "He has always been this way." "You know him so well. You should have seen it coming, and stopped him."

"I think you know by now that no one stops Hiei when he's doing something he believes is right. It would have been a good plan if he were not mated. He now knows that they will come after you and not him." "Why is that? I don't understand what they have to gain by pissing him off." Kurama shook his head. "You still know so little of demons. When a male demon is mated, his mate becomes his entire life. Everything he does is for her benefit."

"When she dies, his reason for living dies with her. They go quite insane. It takes a very long time to recover from the loss of a mate. Some lower class demons never recover. Some of the upper class demons go on a rampage. Killing you would most assuredly remove Hiei from the tournament." "I see."

She did too. Far more than Kurama had expected her to. She understood now why Hiei had been so contrite during their argument. He felt guilty for putting her in danger. He had gone against every demon instinct he possessed and not known it until it was too late to take it back. In her anger and ignorance, she had failed to understand.

"Tell Zandal, I have returned to the castle." She cast a last look at them as she opened the portal home. "Don't ever keep something like this from me again." She stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.

Hiei had been unable to locate Tenma. He was probably getting the last of his daily reports from his investigators. Hiei was feeling restless since his argument with Saiyana. He knew she was with men he could trust, so he wasn't worried for her safety at this time. He decided to take a walk. The forest always had a calming effect on him.

The gate guards had suggested an escort when he passed them. He waved away their concerns. He wanted to be alone. He had to think about how he would explain to Saiyana. He'd been too angry earlier to make her understand what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? Had he been alone for too long? He had rashly made decisions without fully considering the consequences. And this time they affected someone he cared about.

He had walked a good distance from the castle. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had company until it was too late. A dozen or more demons dropped from the trees. He was surrounded. They were all brandishing weapons. He did not recognize any of them as his men. He drew his katana. He had no way to reach anyone at the castle. He was on his own.

As he stood silently waiting for the attack to come, a shadow appeared before him sword drawn….

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 60

Hiei drew his katana. Most of the demons were no more than C class. There were two or three B class among them. If their numbers had been less, this would be little more than a light training exercise. He was waiting for them to make the first move, when a shadow suddenly took form before him, sword drawn.

He sensed no energy from the man at all. He suspected the man was one of the shadow warriors. They had stealth down to a fine art. No one saw a shadow warrior unless he wanted to be seen. He could tell from the man's stance and the way he held his sword that he was a master swordsman.

Alone, he would be a worthy opponent. Together with the group before him… Hiei knew this was a fight he could not win. His only regret was that his last moments with Saiyana had been angry ones. He braced for the attack to come.

The shadow warrior sliced his sword through the air and brought it to his forehead in salute. He then turned his back to Hiei and said, "Shall we dispose of this trash, my lord?" Hiei was stunned. He knew of no shadow warriors among his men. Who had sent him? His answers would have to wait as the demons attacked.

Saiyana had searched most of the castle looking for Hiei. Zandal had followed her back, not pleased that she had left without him. She moved her search to outside the castle. He could not have gone far. Zandal met her in the courtyard. "My lady, the guards say he went through the gate about half an hour past. He went into the forest." "He went WHERE?" She turned to the gate. "That man never considers his own safety."

"My lady! You can't think to follow him?" She sighed. "You have five minutes to be back here with however many men you will be satisfied with. At five minutes and one second, I am going after my mate. Understood?" Zandal was already gone.

The sounds of battle reached the castle courtyard just as Zandal returned with his men. "We have to hurry, Zandal." "My lady, you should remain here." She shot him a frosty glare. "Not happening. Now move." He raked a hand through his hair. This job was going to make him old before his time.

Hiei's katana was covered in blood. He had dispatched six so far. His unexpected partner had accounted for five. There were two left, both B class demons. The shadow warrior's blade flashed in the moonlight and his man was now headless.

Hiei's last swing had opened a gash in his opponents sword arm. Blood flowed down his arm and made the weapon difficult to hold. One more swing and the sword went flying. The demon dropped to his knees holding his arm, gasping for breath.

Hiei's katana was leveled at the demon's throat. "You will tell me who sent you." The demon's eyes narrowed and he spat. "I will not tell you anything, you human loving scum." The demon made a gurgling sound as Hiei's katana pushed forward and was removed. He turned his back as the demon fell forward, his blood soaking the ground.

It was time for answers. Hiei walked over to the shadow warrior who was sitting on a fallen log cleaning his sword. He reached him just as Zandal and his men came crashing through the brush behind him. "My lord?" He skidded to a halt as he took in the carnage laid out before him. "It appears we are late."

Several of Zandal's men had surrounded the shadow warrior. He seemed unconcerned as he continued cleaning his sword. Hiei ordered them down. "He is a friend." Saiyana had just arrived on the scene. Her eyes found Hiei and she ran to him.

She reached for him, but he held her at arms length. "The blood, Onna." Tears were flowing as she examined him from head to toe for any sign of injuries. "I don't care as long as it isn't yours." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for several minutes. She sniffed and he pushed her back from his arms. "We should get back to the castle before anything else happens."

Saiyana walked over to the shadow warrior. Hiei followed. He still didn't quite trust the way he had shown up exactly when he was needed. When she reached the man, he went to his knee. "My lady, it seems your fears were well founded. I am glad to have been of service." "You have my gratitude. Tell Tenma I am most pleased with his choice. Now that my mate knows about you, he will not be so easy to follow. I will need to persuade him that you are needed." Hiei was growling by the time she'd finished.

Hiei slammed into their chambers. Saiyana followed. She had just closed the door when he roared. "How long have you been having me followed?" "Since I realized that you were not taking your safety seriously." "You sent a shadow warrior to follow me?" She shrugged. "Tenma suggested him. You would have detected anyone else immediately and dismissed them." He snarled. "You're damn right I would. I don't need someone to babysit me." "I would hardly call it babysitting, and now that you've entered the tournament a body guard is a good idea."

"I can take care of myself, Onna." "I know, and so do they. They will not come at you one on one. They proved that tonight. There comes a time when no matter how poor the fighters, if there are enough of them, the odds will overwhelm you. I just evened the playing field. It was not meant as a slight to your skills."

She wound her arms around his neck. "Can you tell me you aren't glad of his assistance tonight?" "Hn. I suppose." "Then you won't mind if he stays?" "I don't need…" She touched a finger to his lips. "Yes, you do. And it would please me." He nipped her finger. "Will you stop nagging if I say yes?" "About this anyway." He let out an exasperated sigh. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met." She grinned. "But, you love me anyway." "Hn."

She bowed her head against his chest. "Now that we've settled that, I have to apologize for my behavior earlier." She stroked his arm. "I didn't understand. Kurama explained it." She looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me what would happen to you if I died?" Hiei closed his eyes and had a vision of his hands around the throat of a certain fox.

"There was no need for you to know." She shook her head. "You really do have to stop this habit of keeping things from me." He raised an eyebrow. "Shall we discuss a certain shadow warrior again?" She bit her lip. "Perhaps we both need to work on that."

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 61

Hiei cocked open an eye at the knocking on the door. He was lying in bed, his naked limbs curled about his mate. She sighed as he moved her over slightly so that he could get up. He snatched his pants up from where he'd dropped them last night. The knocking was becoming more insistent as he opened the door.

Zandal was slightly embarrassed as he backed up so that Hiei could get by him. "What is so urgent?" Zandal bowed. "Your friends are downstairs, my lord. They say they have brought you a present." "Hn. A present you say?" Zandal grinned. "It is in the form of a man bound and gagged." "I will be there as soon as I dress."

Saiyana was sitting up when Hiei reentered the room. "Was that Zandal?" she asked groggily. "It is alright, Onna. Go back to sleep. Yusuke and the others are downstairs. I believe they have captured one of the assassins." He grabbed his shirt and reached under the bed for his shoes. The bed creaked as Saiyana got up. She molded her naked form to his back. "I'm going too." She kissed his shoulder.

They walked into the main hall less than ten minutes later. Yusuke was pacing. "About damn time," he groused. He kicked the tied man with his foot. "Hokushin caught him trying to pour shiruunen sap into the evening stew. The only reason he's alive is because we might get him to talk."

Kurama knelt and removed his gag. The man pushed a huge orange tongue between his lips to wet them. "I will tell you nothing." His teeth were blackened. His breath was foul. Saiyana held her nose. Botan had just joined them. "I recognize him," she squealed. "He was with Tyrnan the night of the ascension ceremony." All eyes turned to her.

"Who is Tyrnan?" Kurama asked. "He is one of King Enki's council members. He holds a great deal of influence in the royal court." "That would be how they got close to him." Yusuke observed. "We have to get word to the queen." Koenma said. "Botan, take care of that, but keep it quiet. We need to track his movements."

Yusuke gagged their guest again. "It seems that you aren't needed after all." Hiei asked. "Where are you taking him?" Yusuke shrugged and lifted the man over his shoulder. "I promised Hokushin, if there was anything left when we got through with him, that he could have him." Hiei nodded as he watched the former detective carry his burden out.

Saiyana put a hand on Hiei's arm. "You know what they will do to him, don't you?" "I know." "You aren't going to stop it?" "No, Onna. I am not." She dropped her hand. This was the part of the Makai and of her mate that she would never get used to. The utter ruthlessness that an enemy was shown. She shivered.

She could understand it in the heat of battle or in a killing rage. This, however, would be a cold, calculated act. It was vengeance, plain and simple. Hiei said quietly, "It is the way things are, Onna. He did not care for the suffering of his victims. He did not care for the grief of the victims' families. He does not deserve your pity." "I know. But it is there, nonetheless."

Hiei shook his head. He could not fault her for her compassion. He was sure that compassion played a large part in her being able to love a man like him. She would need to learn to accept the harsh realities though, if she was going to live here and take an active part in the running of this province.

Yusuke was back in minutes, having delivered his burden to his men. Truth be told, he had no desire to watch what he knew was about to happen. He preferred not to kill if he could avoid it, but he understood Hokushin's rage. He had felt the same killing rage when he had fought Toguro. First Genkai's death and then supposedly Kuwabara's, made killing Toguro justified in his mind.

Saiyana took Hiei's arm. "Let's see what Miara has prepared for breakfast." She looked over her shoulder. "Coming guys?" Koenma shook his head. "I am sorry, no. I must get back. The reports I have asked for will soon be on my desk. I need to go over them." Yusuke seconded the refusal. "Keiko has me scheduled for my tux fitting today. She'll kill me if I miss it. I think she has scheduled you guys for day after tomorrow." He waved as he headed out. "See ya."

Kurama excused himself as well. "I need to spend some time with my family. They will be leaving on vacation next week and I won't see them for a month. I will be back tomorrow. If you should need me…" Saiyana nodded. "We know. Be careful." "I will. Hiei." Hiei nodded. "Fox."

When their breakfast had been served, Saiyana waved the servants out. Alone, Hiei brought up Yusuke's impending wedding. "Why must I wear that ridiculous, strangling 'tux' thing?" She smiled. Human men had much the same view on the subject. She wouldn't dare tell him he had voiced anything remotely human though. "It is expected of all the male members of the wedding party."

"Hn. Why do I have to be a 'groomsman' as he called it? It sounds like a servant. And he has that idiot Kuwabara to stand beside him as 'best man'. Hn." She giggled at her mate. He scowled. "Kuwabara is his oldest friend, so it makes sense that he would be Yusuke's best man. You and Kurama are his other closest friends. So it also makes sense that he would ask the two of you to stand with him." She reached across the table to cover his hand. "To demons the mating ritual is private. To humans it is a time of celebration to be shared with those closest to them. It is a great honor he does you by asking you to stand with him." "Hn. I could wish the 'honor' a little less confining."

Her musical laughter filled the dining room. She couldn't wait to hear what he thought about the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 62

Two days later, Hiei and Kurama were at the formal shop having their tuxes fitted. Saiyana had asked Kurama to try to keep Hiei out of trouble. They both knew that was an impossible task under the circumstances.

The shop attendant was already intimidated when Hiei began to growl. He hated being touched like this by a stranger. Kurama was waffling between extreme amusement and fear for the attendant's life. "We, we, we're almmmost done, sir. If, if you wwwwould hold st st still, please." Hiei glared at the man.

Kurama spoke to him in his mind. "Hiei, calm down. The man is only doing his job." "Hn. If he puts his hand between my legs again, he will be missing what is between his." Kurama snorted. "It's called an inseam measurement, Hiei. So your pants will be the correct length." "Hn. Humans do far too much touching."

By the time the fittings were finished the poor attendant was sweating bullets. Kurama thanked the man and slipped him a large tip. He had earned it. Hiei was in a foul mood. It didn't help that his mate had all but abandoned him to this torture. She was with Yukina and Botan shopping for Keiko's 'shower' gift. Baka ningens. Why would anyone need a gift to take a shower?

At the mall, the girls had stopped in front of Frederick's of Hollywood. Saiyana grinned. "I'm going in." Botan squealed. "Me too!" Yukina quietly followed them in, her cheeks stained pink. When Saiyana went straight back to the lingerie section, Yukina's blush deepened.

Botan held up a see through lace teddy in a bright red. "What do you think, Saiyana?" "I think Yusuke will have it off of her in less than ten seconds flat." "I think you're right. Gotta have it." Saiyana found a virginal white lace bridal bustier with a g-string and fishnet stockings. She held it against her body and Botan exclaimed, "Perfect."

They had pretty much forgotten about Yukina. The poor innocent girl was probably mortified and trying to fade into the woodwork. As they paid for their purchases, they looked around for Yukina. She was holding a black lace baby doll with crotchless panties. As Botan and Saiyana gaped at her, she looked up at Saiyana innocently. "I never did get to buy you a mating gift, and my brother likes black….."

"Where are we supposed to meet them, fox?" Kurama looked at his watch. It was almost one. "In the food court. They should be there by now." He scanned the tables until he spotted them. "There they are." He made his way to the girls' table, Hiei right behind him. "How did the shopping go?" he inquired. Botan looked up, her cheeks pink, and then quickly looked away. "We did ok."

Saiyana observed over her soda cup. Hiei heard a whisper in his mind. "Is something going on there?" "Hn. Never thought about it." "Perhaps we should." "Should what, Onna?" "Think about it." "The fox can handle his own affairs. I already have too much to think about." She sighed. "You have no sense of romance." "Hn. Don't need one. I already have a mate." "Hn. What a human response." "There's no need to be insulting, Onna."

Saiyana was tired when they got back to the house. King Enki was well on the road to recovery. He and Kuwabara were playing cards. That had become the routine as soon as Enki was well enough to begin to move around. His energy had spiked once, when he was told why he was in the human world and believed dead by the inhabitants of the Makai. Then he himself had lowered his energy to an almost undetectable level.

Hiei made sure he got daily reports on the investigation and what was happening in the Makai. He wanted to see his mate, but understood why it was unwise to bring her here. Especially after he was told that Tyrnan was probably the one who had poisoned him. He had brooded for some time after that. He truly had trusted Tyrnan.

Saiyana brushed her hair and got ready for bed. Hiei and Kurama were still talking to Enki. Kuwabara and Yukina had gone for a walk. She climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up. She smiled as she thought about Yukina's gift. She stroked her abdomen. After the baby was born, she looked forward to wearing it for Hiei. She drifted off to sleep thinking very naughty thoughts.

Enki asked Kurama, "Kuwabara has been telling me about human mating customs. I understand that Yusuke is about to be mated." "That's correct. Humans call it a wedding." "Yes, so he said. He also tells me it is the custom to give the male a 'bachelor party' the night before the wedding to celebrate his last night of freedom." Kurama smiled. "Something like that."

"How many humans will be at this party that Kuwabara is planning?" "Probably only Kuwabara. Yusuke doesn't have many friends. With the exception of Kuwabara and King Koenma, the rest are demons." "Enki was thoughtful. "Kuwabara has invited me. He tells me that it is customary to have dancing girls and strippers. Do you think we could hold the party in the Makai?"

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 63

Saiyana awoke the next morning wrapped in Hiei's arms. She was so tired she hadn't known when he came to bed. They were going back to the castle today. She could feel the steady rise and fall of Hiei's chest. He was still asleep. She was content to lie in his arms. She never failed to feel safe, warm, and protected when he was curled around her.

She closed her eyes. It gave her some time to think. Hiei had been unconcerned, but she was almost certain that there was something growing between Kurama and Botan. She smiled. She was going to make sure it got lots of sunshine and water. Now how was she going to throw them together without making it obvious?

Hiei stirred and tightened his arms around her. "I know you are awake, Onna." She stroked his arm. "Yes. I didn't want to wake you." "Hn. You were sleeping soundly when I came to bed. You will not exhaust yourself like that again." "No, my lord." He growled. She giggled. He smoothed a strand of hair out of her face and lowered his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck and she didn't think again for a while.

Yukina was making breakfast when they came out of the bedroom. Enki was sitting at the table with Kuwabara. Enki raised his head and sniffed the air when they entered. He smiled knowingly and Hiei smirked as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Saiyana blushed furiously as she damned demons and their sensitive noses. At least Kuwabara was oblivious.

Saiyana helped Yukina with the rest of breakfast. She had just set a plate of pancakes and a full bottle of syrup in front of Hiei when Koenma popped in. "Sorry to interrupt. I have news I thought you might want to hear." Hiei waved him to a chair. "Would you like some breakfast?" Saiyana asked. "Please. I didn't take time to eat this morning."

He sat down. "Since Botan identified Tyrnan as one of the assassins, we have been having him followed." Saiyana set a plate down in front of him. "Thank you." He took a bite and then continued. "He was tracked to one of the old slave camps. There he met with a demon named Gorenda. I believe you know him, Enki." He took another bite as Enki thought back. He nodded. "I defeated him in the semi finals of the last tournament."

"The slave camp is showing signs of revival. And my sources tell me they are cultivating shiruunen plants." Koenma took another bite as those around him digested this information. "We have more than enough evidence for an arrest, but this is out of my jurisdiction." He laid a folder before Enki. "Here is everything I have." Enki took the folder.

He nodded as he read. He looked at Hiei. "This camp is within your province. I will leave the raid to you, but I would like to be there. I want to see his face before you kill him." Koenma's head shot up. "Kill him? I thought…" Hiei was growling. "This bastard attacked my mate. You thought I would let him live?" Koenma sighed. "I understand. I trust it will be an execution and not torture?" "Hn. It depends on how well he defends himself." Hiei said.

They finished their breakfast and returned to the castle. Demons throughout the castle fell to their knees as they recognized their king. Hiei issued swift orders. "No one leaves the castle. There is to be no outside communication. Tenma. Prepare our army. We will be raiding a slave camp. Zandal. You and Akeva will retain a small force and stay here to protect Saiyana and Yukina. Explanations will be given later." He looked up at Kuwabara. "I leave it to you whether you come with us or stay with Yukina." "If you trust these guys with Saiyana, then I know Yukina is safe. I'll go with you." HIei nodded.

Soldiers went about retrieving armor and weapons as they prepared for the raid. Saiyana watched as Hiei guided it all, Enki at his side. She knew that Hiei was preparing himself for the coming fight more than his men. Even if Kurama had not explained it after the attack on her, she would know that Hiei intended to be the one to fight Gorenda. He had shut her out of his mind after his declaration at breakfast.

Hiei oversaw every aspect of the battle preparations. He was prepared for the fight to come and he would let no one interfere. Gorenda was his to kill. It was his right. He had shielded his mind from his mate. Her compassion would compel her to plead for the man's arrest and not death. He would not let her sway him. Not in this.

He had avoided her completely while preparing his men to leave. She had sat on the stairs watching the organized chaos in the main hall. She had watched him silently, making no attempt to gain his attention. Only when they were ready to leave, did he approach her.

"I have to go, Onna." "I want to go with you." "No. You will stay here." "Please. I won't…" "I will not argue with you." He looked around. "Zandal. Your lady is to remain here. This is a direct order you may not disobey. Do whatever you must. Restrain her. Knock her unconscious. If she leaves this castle for any reason before I return, you will not live to regret it." Saiyana sucked in a breath as Zandal went to his knee and saluted. "Yes, my lord." He had just played the one trump card that would ensure she stayed put, and he knew it.

Crimson eyes met blue ones as he pulled her roughly into his arms. "Yes, Onna. I AM an overbearing, overprotective, arrogant male." He kissed her. "But you love me anyway." Tears filled her eyes as he walked away from her. She whispered, "Yes, I love you, but there are times I don't like you very much."

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 64

Saiyana slammed into her chambers. Zandal was behind her. "My lady, please calm down. It is not good for the babe." Yukina had gone to the kitchens for some tea. Saiyana was pacing. "Aren't you afraid I'll leave and to hell with the consequences?" "No, my lady." That stopped her pacing. She turned to Zandal. "Why not?" she asked.

"I know you well enough to know you would do nothing to cause harm to another if it could be helped." "Hn." She resumed pacing. Gods, she was even beginning to sound like Hiei. He still had her shut out of his mind. It would be hours before she knew anything. All she could do was worry about that arrogant, overbearing, overprotective, hot headed, magnificent beast she called a mate.

Hiei's forces had succeeded in surprising the camp. Well as much as an invading army could surprise it's enemies. The initial fighting had not lasted long. Tenma had told him that a great many of their men were out for blood since the attack on their lady. Hiei had to smile. His Onna had wormed her way into the castle occupants' hearts as easily as she had his.

Gorenda was backed into a corner when Hiei was alerted by his men. He walked to the man. He called his men back as he discarded his cloak and unsheathed his katana. "He is mine. No one is to interfere." Gorenda looked down on the small man. He was half his height. He began to laugh. "You think to defeat me?"

Hiei's face was a mask of composed calm. "You will not leave here alive." Gorenda sobered. "You are very confident for one so small. Who are you?" "Hn. You should not enter a battle without knowing your enemy. My name is Hiei." Gorenda paled. He was facing the jaganshi. And he had tried to kill his mate.

Gorenda's weapon of choice was a battle axe. It was six feet long and the double bladed head was four feet across. Unfortunately for Gorenda, he learned too late that a large, heavy weapon was virtually useless against the speed Hiei possessed. He moved so fast that his men could barely follow the battle.

Gorenda was left with numerous bleeding gashes and he had yet to connect once with the speeding blur that wanted him dead. All he needed was one slice. Just one. Unknown to the jaganshi, Gorenda's blade was coated with the sap of the deadly shiruunen.

Gorenda was beginning to slow. The blood loss was making him dizzy. He knew his time was up, but he swore he would find a way to take the jaganshi with him. He stumbled and Hiei moved in for the kill. Gorenda swung his axe one final time and his lips twisted into an evil smile as his eyes closed in death. "Got you."

Saiyana was still pacing when Yukina brought in the tea. She set it on the table. "Please have some tea. It will relax you. I know you are worried, but my brother is strong. He will come back to us." Saiyana sat and let Yukina pour her a cup of tea. "You're right. I know you are, but I still wish I knew what was going on." She took the cup from her sister in law and brought it to her lips.

The cup crashed to the floor and Saiyana screamed in pain. She fell back on the couch with her arms wrapped around her middle. Zandal and Yukina were at her side instantly. "My lady?" Saiyana was groaning through clenched teeth. "Not now. Please, not now." Zandal was at a loss. "The tea? Was it….?"

Yukina put a hand on his arm. "No. Do not panic. Pick her up and follow me." Yukina pulled her compact out of her kimono. She opened it and Koenma's voice answered. "Yukina. What do you need?" "It is time Koenma sama. We will need a portal. Saiyana is not capable at this time." "Done. Ogre!! Send for my physician!!" The portal opened and Zandal followed Yukina carrying his lady very gently."

Gorenda was down, blood soaking the ground. His eyes were glazed in a death stare. Hiei's katana buried in his heart. Hiei looked up to see Kuwabara's spirit sword extended in front of him. Gorenda's axe had collided with it instead of cutting Hiei's chest. He looked at Kuwabara. "You thought to cheat me of my kill?" He was angry. "Your kill is yours. But you might want to look at his blade." Hiei looked down and saw the sticky sap on the blade. His eyes flew to Kuwabara's. "You're welcome, Shorty."

At King Enki's request, Hiei sent men to arrest Tyrnan. The cleanup of the camp shouldn't take long. He left a small force to deal with it. He sent dispatches to the rest of the camps in his province. They had two days to pack up and be gone. Slave camps, even former slave camps, were not welcome in his province.

Hiei was tired. He hoped there would not be an argument when he got back. He just wanted to hold his mate. He and Kuwabara sprinted back to the castle alone. Because they were alone, Hiei said, "Kuwabara. Thank you." Kuwabara fell back a few paces he was so shocked. Love had certainly changed his friend for the better. "You're welcome, Hiei." he said as he caught back up.

The castle was quiet when they got back. Too quiet. Something was wrong. "Hiei, I don't sense Yukina or Saiyana. They aren't here." Hiei took the stairs two at a time, Kuwabara on his heels. He slammed open the door to his chambers. He saw the shattered tea cup on the floor. He ran into the bedroom. It was empty. He was on the edge of real panic when Botan popped in.

She was her cheery self which was not what Hiei needed right now. "Good you're here." She looked him over. "The blood won't do at all. Hurry and clean up. Everyone else has already gathered." Hiei couldn't believe his ears. "Saiyana is missing!" he shouted at her. "Of course she isn't. Now hurry up or we'll miss it." "Miss what?" he was losing patience. Kuwabara grabbed his arm and steered him to the bathroom. "Jeez! And you guys call me dense."

Hiei fumed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kuwabara grabbed some clean clothes out of the closet for Hiei and tossed them on the bed. "Move it, Shorty. I'm about to be an uncle and I don't plan to miss it." That got Hiei moving.

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 65

Hiei showered and dressed in record time. Once he realized what he was being told, he was impatient to be at Saiyana's side. Botan opened a portal directly into the medical wing of the Reikai palace. They were the last to arrive. Everyone else was already there.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma were pacing as if the child were their's. The girls were trying hard not to laugh at them. They all looked up at the new arrivals. "Where is she?" Hiei asked. Koenma answered. "She is inside. My physician is with her. He says everything is going well." Koenma had demanded reports every ten minutes. "I am going in."

Yusuke put out a hand. "Might not be a good idea, man." "Why?" "Well, uh…she's not in the best of moods." As if on cue, they heard a pained scream, followed by, "Where is he? I'll kill him myself!" Hiei paled. His mate wanted his death? Keiko slapped Yusuke's arm. "Shut up, Yusuke." She put a tentative arm around Hiei's shoulders. "It's ok. She doesn't mean any of it. It's the pain talking. Go on in." She gave him a gentle push.

Hiei walked into the room slowly, unsure of his reception. He had been in hospital rooms before, but this was not like any he'd seen. Saiyana was on what looked like a table rather than a bed. Her feet were in some kind of metal contraptions designed to keep her legs elevated and apart. The physician was between her legs and touching her. A low growl was the first indication to the room's occupants that Hiei had come in.

Saiyana recognized the sound. "Hiei?" He walked past the physician staring him down. He knew this was necessary, he really did. That didn't mean he had to like it. His eyes met Saiyana's, as he took the hand that reached for him. Her hair was sweat soaked and plastered to her head. He pushed some stray strands back out of her face. "I'm here, Onna." She smiled weakly. She was so tired. "I didn't think you would get back in time."

Before he could answer, she was hit with another contraction. She had a death grip on Hiei's hand and bit her lip until blood trickled down her chin. She didn't want to give in to the pain in front of her mate. Hiei's eyes were wide. He did not like seeing his mate in pain. "Can't you give her something for the pain, you fool?"

The physician was chuckling. King Koenma had warned him what to expect from the mate. He shook his head. "I am sorry. As you know, this is not a normal birth. I don't dare risk giving her drugs that might adversely affect the child. I'm afraid this will have to be done the old fashioned way. It would be easier on her if she did not try to hide her pain from you."

Hiei's eyes met Saiyana's. "You will scream if you need to, Onna." She nodded weakly, the contraction now passed. He stroked her face. "I have something I need to ask you, Onna. I meant to discuss this, but I thought there would be more time. We have asked Yusuke and Keiko to be our son's godparents as is the human custom." She nodded. "There is an ancient demon custom as well."

She squeezed his hand. "It is almost unheard of today because there is very little trust between males where their mates are concerned. There is no longer even a term for it other than the ancient language of the Makai. You would not be able to pronounce it. The closest human term that will compare is 'guardian'." He paused as another contraction came and went. This time she did scream.

"Go on," she said. "It is much more than your explanation of a godparent. The guardian would literally take responsibility for the child for life. As much a father as I am. If anything were to happen to me, the guardian would take my place as the child's father. I would like to ask Kurama to be our son's guardian." She sniffed and nodded. "I would like that."

"I will need to go ask him now, Onna. There is a ritual involved. He must be present for the birth. Then when our son is placed in my arms, I will place him in Kurama's signifying that I am trusting him with my son's life." She nodded. "Go. I will be fine." He reached the door as she screamed with the next contraction. The physician said, "You should hurry, we are very close now."

Everyone looked up as Hiei came out of Saiyana's room. "Am I an uncle, yet?" Kuwabara asked. "No. Fox I need to speak with you." They walked down the hall a short distance. The only one they needed to worry about hearing was Yusuke and he would understand.

"What is it, Hiei? Is something wrong?" "I want to ask something important of you." "Anything, Hiei." He whispered the ancient Makai term. Kurama's eyes went wide and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. He recovered quickly. "Are you sure, Hiei?" "I am sure, fox. I have discussed it with Saiyana and she agrees." Kurama's eyes misted. "I would be honored to accept." They heard another scream. "We'd better hurry."

There were questions as Hiei led Kurama into Saiyana's room, but they didn't stop to answer them. Saiyana was in great pain. The contractions were coming rapidly now. She barely had any time to breathe between them. Hiei took her hand again. She opened her eyes to acknowledge him. She felt another presence and looked over to see Kurama take her other hand. He was smiling down at her. "I am glad you accepted," she said. His words were drowned out by her scream.

The physician was talking to her now. "With the next contraction, I want you to push. We're almost done now. Then you can rest." He turned to the nurse. "Put up the barrier." Hiei's head snapped around. "What are you doing?" The physician told him. "We don't yet know what we are dealing with. It is a precaution, in case the child can't be controlled."

The next contraction had Saiyana gripping both hands tightly and bearing down with everything she had. As it passed, she fell back against the pillow, sweat now pouring from her. Kurama whispered soothing words to her. The physician told her it wouldn't be much longer. "Keep pushing with each contraction. Someone is anxious to meet his parents."

The last contraction was the most excruciating of all. She screamed loudly as she finally felt her son slide into the world. She fell back exhausted, but her relief was replaced by worry as she heard no cries from her son. She gripped the hands she still held. "My son?"

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 66

"My son?" she asked. "Is perfect Saiyana," the physician said. She fell back again and closed her eyes. He stood and held the child out to his father. Wordlessly, Hiei took his son into his arms. He stared back at his father with the crimson eyes of a fire apparition. He had quite a lot of hair. It was jet black. He had the same starburst pattern as his father, with one difference. Where Hiei's was white, his son's was red. The koorime blood, it appeared was thin, not manifesting beyond the first generation. That suited Hiei just fine.

The crimson eyes were unblinking as he continued to stare at his father. Then he reached out a chubby hand and touched his father's face. Hiei stared in shock as he felt the slightest whisper in his mind. In the center of his son's forehead was a natural jagan. The physician came forward. "Well that is unheard of. I was told your jagan was an implant." Hiei nodded still staring at his son.

Kurama stood silently staring at his new son. He knew that he would love this kit just as if he were of his blood. Hiei carefully laid his son in Kurama's arms. The child blinked and touched Kurama's face. The jagan opened again. Kurama felt a presence in his mind. The child, satisfied with whatever he saw, closed the jagan. He clutched at a strand of red hair and began to make gurgling sounds.

Hiei looked around the room and found the instrument tray on a table. He picked up the scalpel that lay on it. Crossing the room to Kurama's side, he picked up his son's tiny hand. He touched the scalpel's blade to his son's finger and drew blood. His son cried loudly. Hiei opened his jagan and his son settled again. The cry had woken Saiyana. "What are you doing?"

Kurama had held out his hand for Hiei to cut him as well. "It is alright, Onna. This is part of the ritual I told you about. It is a mixing of their blood, so that the blood of the guardian father will run in his veins as well." Kurama held his bloody finger to the child's. "What is my new son's name?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked back to Saiyana. She nodded. Hiei thought a moment. "Our son's name is Soran."

Saiyana smiled. "Do I get to hold my son, yet?" Kurama laid Soran in his mother's arms. "You're a handsome little beast. Just like your father." She was surprised when her son repeated his earlier actions. She had been asleep when the jagan was discussed.

Her eyes flew to Hiei's "How is this possible?" "I don't know, Onna. The physician was surprised as well." She did what all mothers do. She counted fingers and toes. "He is perfect, isn't he?" Hiei smoothed her hair. "Yes, Onna. Just like his mother." He kissed her.

The physician came back to her side. "You will need to leave now. We will begin the mother's healing process. Normally you could take her home directly afterward, but I would like to keep mother and child here for observation for a few days." Hiei nodded, disappointed he could not take her home yet. He took Soran from his mate's arms. "I will introduce you to the rest of your family."

It was, without question, a proud father who emerged from the room with Kurama behind him. They were surrounded immediately. Everyone was talking at once. "What did you name him?" "He looks just like you." "He's so quiet." "He's sucking his thumb. That's so adorable." "Can I hold him?" "Holy shit! He's got a jagan!" "Yusuke, watch your language!" "Ouch, Keiko! That hurt."

Unnoticed, Koenma slipped away from the group. There would be time to see the baby later. He quietly opened the door. Saiyana looked up. "Come in." He pulled up a chair. "Are you alright?" She smiled at his concern. "Yes. The Physician has taken care of the pain and I am recovering my energy." "Hiei probably won't like me being here with you alone, so I won't stay long. I just wanted you to know that if you or your son ever need anything, you have but to ask. If it is in my power, you will have it." "Thank you." She took his hand. "You don't know how much that means to me."

He got up to leave. "I will come again. My physician says he is keeping you here. He wants to watch your son's development for a few days. He says it will be useful for your next pregnancy." She blushed. "No objections to another hybrid or two?" "I have no doubts your children, all of them, will be raised to be good men and women. Like their parents." He grinned. "If you tell Hiei I said that, I'll deny it." She giggled as he left the room.

Hiei growled as he passed Koenma leaving Saiyana's room. His son was in good hands. He wanted to spend a few moments with his mate. "What did Koenma want?" he asked. "He just wanted to know I was alright." She patted the space beside her and he sat down. "I am pleased with my son, Onna." She scoffed. "YOUR son? Who did all the work here, mister?" He smirked. "A little discomfort hardly signifies." "A LITTLE discomfort?!" she roared. He crossed his arms in front of his face before the pillow landed.

They were both laughing when he pulled her into his arms. "I thank you for OUR son, Onna. He is all I could have ever asked for." He kissed her tenderly. "I only wish I could take you home today." "Koenma says his physician wants a few days to study our son." He stiffened and pulled back. "Study?" His son was not a lab rat. "He wants to make sure it will be easier next time." He relaxed. "So they expect more?" She giggled. "Of course they do, don't you?"

He frowned. "I wasn't sure. You were in a lot of pain. If you don't…" She put her fingers to his lips. "Don't. I will not have you feeling guilty for something that is natural. If our child were fully human, it would still have been painful. Maybe some painkillers would've been nice, but that's why they want to study Soran. To see what they can and can't do for me next time."

She was drawing lazy circles on his arm. "I like his name, by the way." "We never discussed it. Who told you that the father was supposed to name the child?" "Well, all those times you were off protecting the world, Zandal and I had to have something to talk about. He is teaching me demon laws and customs." "Hn. I knew I kept him around for a reason." She bolted upright. "Oh Gods. I forgot about him. He thinks you are going to kill him."

"Why would I do that?" "He took your order seriously. "As he should." She punched his arm. "No, I mean he took it literally. You said if I left the castle for ANY reason. He carried me here." He could see why she was alarmed. "I'll talk to him. He put your safety above my orders, just as he should have. The fool needs to learn I will not punish him for thinking." He walked out.

His son was still receiving a lot of attention. Keiko was holding him. She was trying to get Yusuke to hold him. "I don't want to hurt the little guy. Hiei would kill me." Hiei was reasonably sure that Yusuke would have his own child soon after his mating. "He won't break, detective. He is, after all, my son." Yusuke took him carefully from Keiko. She placed his arm under Soran's back. He had a strange look on his face.

As with everyone who had held him, Soran reached out his hand and opened his jagan. Yusuke pulled back from the contact. "Whoa! I felt him in my mind." Kurama laughed. "We all did, Yusuke. I think he is forming a link with all those he believes are important to him."

Hiei took Soran from Yusuke. He had not noticed Zandal leaning against the wall earlier. He walked over to him now. Zandal went to his knee. "I am sorry, my lord. I could not keep my lady at the castle. I submit myself for your punishment." "Get up, fool." Zandal stood. "My lord?" "I am certainly not going to kill you for getting my mate to medical attention. I expect you to follow my orders. But I also expect you to be able to think when those orders conflict with the purpose intended."

Hiei laid Soran into Zandal's arms. "I am now charging you with the protection of my son as well." Zandal looked at the small child in his arms. Soran reached out to Zandal. He felt a warmth in his mind. "No harm will ever come to him." Zandal whispered.

Hiei heard a commotion behind him. With his son taken from them, they had now turned their attentions to Saiyana and were crowding into the room. Hiei took Soran from Zandal. "I have to go rescue my mate. Go back to the castle and tell everyone I have a son. We will return by the end of the week." "Yes, my lord." He saluted.

He carried his son into the room. Someone had moved a bed in while he was gone and Saiyana was propped up with several pillows behind her. He laid their son in his mother's arms. She looked better, more rested. Her energy was returning quickly. There was a lot to be said for having your baby in a Reikai hospital. Mainly the benefits of almost instantaneous healing.

Hiei shooed everyone out. "Saiyana needs her rest. You can come back later." They all filed out of the room. Yukina kissed her brother's cheek. She leaned down and whispered something to Saiyana and kissed her cheek as well. Saiyana nodded. "Kazuma, would you stay a few minutes?"

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 67

"Kazuma, would you stay a few minutes?" Saiyana asked. He'd been leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. He pushed off the wall. "Sure. What do you need?" She patted the bed beside her and he shuffled over and sat down.

"Yukina tells me you haven't held your nephew yet." He looked at the floor. "You were so excited about being an uncle. Don't tell me you think you'll break him?" She giggled. He shook his head but didn't look up. Saiyana held Soran out to him.

He backed up. "I can't." Saiyana frowned. "What's wrong, Kazuma?" she asked gently. He looked at her finally. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "I won't leave this alone, you know. Not until you talk to me." He nodded. "He has a jagan."

"So does his father. That never seemed to bother you." "Yeah, well, Shorty isn't surprised by anything he sees. He knows me too well." His shoulders slumped. "I don't want my nephew to think his uncle's an idiot." He turned quickly as he felt the smack to the back of his head. "Then stop acting like one."

She held Soran out to him again. "The most important thing he will see is your love for him." He took the small bundle in his large hands. He cradled him in an arm so thick it almost dwarfed him. He stuck out a finger and Soran latched on tightly as if he thought his uncle would change his mind. He grinned. "He's got a fierce grip." The other hand slowly reached up and the jagan opened as he slapped at Kuwabara's nose.

The jagan closed and Soran cooed as he continued to slap his uncle's nose. Kuwabara stared at his nephew. "I don't think he was disappointed at all." Saiyana told him. "Guess not. If love is what the little guy is looking for, he sure found a lot of it today. The girls didn't want to give him up. Especially Yukina." He sighed. "She looked so cute holding him." "She'll make a good mother, Kazuma. And you'll make a good father." The big man blushed all the way to his hairline.

Soran was beginning to fidget in his uncle's arms. His first wail came as a shock to the man. "What'd I do?" he asked, panicked. The door slammed open and Hiei came in. "What is wrong with my son?" he demanded. Saiyana sighed as she took Soran. His tiny mouth was making sucking sounds and his fists were waving. Kuwabara was backing away from the bed as Hiei came toward it.

"He is hungry. And demanding his dinner." "Out!" was directed at Kuwabara, as Hiei ordered her, "You will feed him now." Saiyana was giggling as she heard the door close behind Kuwabara. Saiyana bared her breast and guided the tiny bundle to her chest. His mouth sought frantically before he found the nipple and latched on greedily.

Hiei stared in fascination as his son suckled noisily at his mother's breast. His distant memories came flooding back. His mother had tried to suckle him, and he had been ripped away from her by the old hag who ordered his death. His son would never know that pain. He would make sure of it.

Something of his painful memories must have shown in his face, because Saiyana reached out to take his hand and pull him to the bed. "Our son is loved by a lot of people. He will never be alone." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. He sat back against the pillows and settled her before him, his chest as her pillow. He continued to watch his son eat. "I know, Onna. And I am glad."

She felt tiny lips relax as his eyes, so much like his father's, drifted shut. She lifted him over her shoulder and rubbed his back. He let out a small burp, but didn't reopen his eyes. She settled him in her arms as she settled in the arms of her mate. In moments she was sleeping as well. Hiei wrapped his arms protectively around his family. A small smile curled his lips as he joined them in sleep.

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 68

A week later, Hiei and Saiyana were aware of a couple of things about their son. First, he was growing at an accelerated rate. He was already rolling over. He would be sitting up soon.

Second, the physicians were still baffled as to how he was born with a natural jagan. Even those fathers with natural jagans didn't always spawn an offspring with one. They were leaning toward Saiyana's protectress powers as an explanation, since they could not come up with another.

Third, he had formed an instant attachment to his uncle. Kazuma and Yukina visited often. Kazuma was making faces at his nephew when Soran laughed for the first time. Kazuma had also brought him a stuffed kitty with the promise that as soon as he was old enough to care for it, he would get him a real one. Soran had clutched it until he fell asleep. When it was moved, he awoke crying loudly until it was returned.

During that week, the physicians had not learned much about Soran, but they had learned a great deal about Hiei's lack of patience. They all feared his temper, which was never far from the surface. He was impatient to take his family home.

He and Saiyana had taken a walk one day while the physicians were running their tests on Soran. He thought he had found a secluded spot to seduce his mate. He had only gotten as far as one serious kiss when they were interrupted. That had sent his temper over the edge. The intruders were sent scurrying out of the range of his wrath, but not before the mood had been ruined.

He had too much restless energy. He needed to work off his frustrations. He thought of calling Yusuke. He could use a good training session, and the man never turned him down when he asked him to spar. But he knew he was busy with the wedding only a week away. There wasn't a great deal to do in the Reikai for entertainment.

Saiyana breathed a sigh of relief when the physicians told her she could take her son home. Perhaps now Hiei's temper would improve. She barely had time to thank everyone for taking care of her and Soran, before Hiei was insisting that they go home.

Saiyana had been surprised that there were no visitors today. Kazuma and Yukina had been permanent fixtures for the last week, and the others had been regular visitors as well. She was looking forward to being home almost as much as Hiei, if only for some peace and quiet.

Saiyana had her son secured in her arms as she stepped through the portal followed closely by Hiei. As soon as they arrived in the main hall of the castle, they were surrounded by all of their friends and the castle residents. It seemed that Yusuke and Keiko had decided they needed a coming home party. Hiei's irritation was plain to her, but he managed to conceal it from their friends.

Soran was introduced to the people of the castle. He stared unblinkingly at all who held him or spoke to him. Only when Miara came forward did the tiny hand caress her cheek as the jagan opened. Tears fell from her eyes as she cooed and fussed over the young lord.

When Saiyana once again held her son, his jagan opened and she felt the soft brush of his mind. The words would not be there for a while yet, but she understood the feeling. "Miara? Could I speak with you?" The older woman nodded and followed her mistress away from the noise. "Yes, my lady?" "I know you have been in charge of the kitchens for some time, but I wondered if you might not like a change?" "What kind of change, my lady?"

"We will need someone to care for Soran. He has just informed me that he would like it to be you." Miara's eyes misted. "The young lord is fully aware isn't he?" "Yes. He has been since before he was born." Miara held out her arms and Saiyana placed Soran into them. "I would like very much to care for the young lord." Soran cooed happily.

A feast had been prepared in honor of the lord's heir, and the party stretched into the night. Miara had taken Soran to his bed hours ago. Hiei seemed to take the news well that they would need a new cook. "You understand him then?" he had asked when told it was Soran's idea. "Yes. I have for a while now. He communicates his feelings strongly. I believe we are only seeing the beginning of his psychic abilities."

"Hn. You are probably right. He is manifesting more and more of your abilities. Coupled with the jagan, he will have very strong mental powers. It remains to be seen what fire abilities he has inherited."

She took his hand. "I really am tired. Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared?" "I was thinking the same thoughts, Onna." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said, "Except that I am not tired."

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

The Past You Leave Behind

Lemon Alert! If you are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter.

* * *

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 69

As soon as the door closed behind them, Saiyana found herself lifted into Hiei's strong arms. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. A shiver chased down her spine. His breath was warm against her ear. "I should stop. You said you were tired." Saiyana turned and nipped at his shoulder. "I lied."

"You're beginning to think like me." Her eyes went wide as she swatted his shoulder. "Now that's a frightening thought." He chuckled as he laid her in the middle of their bed. "Oh, I'd say there are times that we think exactly alike." He lowered his lips to hers for a searing kiss that left her breathless. He kissed his way to her throat, as his hands were busy with the buttons on her blouse.

Her hands tangled in his hair as he softly bit the nipple he had just bared. His lips closed around it and pulled lightly causing her to gasp. Calloused fingers tweaked the other nipple eliciting a moan of pleasure. He kissed and licked his way farther down her once again taut stomach. Finding the zipper to her jeans, they were soon discarded. He settled between her legs as his hands slid down her sides to her hips.

He arranged her beneath him and pushed her thighs further apart. The first touch of his tongue to her center sent her hips arching off the bed. "Oh, Gods! Hiei!" Her hands fisted in his hair as his skilled tongue drove her wild. She cried out her release moments later. He kissed her thigh as he sat back.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. His pants soon followed. She had recovered from her release by the time he joined her again. Her fingers teased his nipples and he gasped as she pinched them lightly. She pushed him backward on the pillow as she traced her tongue across his bottom lip.

He opened as the tongue became more insistent. He captured it between his lips and suckled it. His hand cupped her face as his tongue slid into her mouth to tangle with hers. Her lips lightly grazed his neck as she kissed a path down his throat. She licked the pulse at the base earning her a low purr.

She continued her path downward stopping to lavish attention on each nipple. His hands were fisted in the sheets by the time her tongue dipped into his navel. Her small hands found his throbbing member. He was already rock hard when he felt her warm breath caress him. She kissed the tip and traced a finger down the underside as his hips came off the bed. Her mouth was hot as she opened to take him in. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

He let go of the sheets and threaded his fingers through her hair. Her hand pumped his member as her lips stroked him, her tongue swirling over the head with each downward stroke. His pleasured moans increased in volume. His eyes snapped open at the loss of her warmth. She moved up to straddle his hips. She guided him to her center as she lowered herself onto him.

He was content to let her control the pace for now. She moved slowly at first savoring the feel of him inside her. As she felt her second release building, she increased the speed. The slow teasing was driving him mad. He grasped her hips and thrust upward. She cried out sharply. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her release hit her in waves. He felt her tighten around him as he rode her release with her, increasing the force of his thrusts. He growled her name as his own release followed hers.

He wrapped his arms around her and nestled her against his chest, still joined. She was breathing hard as she nuzzled his neck. He smoothed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Tired yet, Onna?" "Hn. Are you?" He rolled her to her back his still hard member twitching within her. He smirked. "What do you think?"

Thirty minutes later, a sleeping Saiyana held tightly in her mates embrace was awakened by a loud crash in the corridor. Hiei was off the bed, his katana in his hands. "Stay here, Onna," he ordered. He threw open the door to find Yusuke on his knees on the floor beside the table he'd knocked over. "There had better be a very good reason for this, Detective."

Yusuke was still struggling to get up. "Trying to remember where the fuck Keiko said her room was." His words were slurred. He still wasn't accustomed to the stronger drinks served in the Makai and he'd had a few too many. "She's waiting for me." Hiei sheathed his katana. "Hn. You won't be doing her any good in this condition."

He dragged Yusuke into his chambers and dumped him on the couch. Saiyana was tying the belt to her robe when Hiei kicked the door closed. At her questioning look, he shook his head. "A piece of advice, Detective. If you plan to spend a pleasurable evening with your woman, do it clear headed. You'll enjoy it a lot more if you make sure she enjoys it as well."

Yusuke picked that moment to have a somewhat coherent thought. He looked over at Hiei and jumped backward. "Hiei, you're butt naked." He tried not to look, but curiosity got the better of him. "Damn, Hiei. I thought your father was a fire apparition, not a fucking horse." Saiyana tried and failed to contain her laughter. Yusuke pitched forward onto the couch snoring. "Poor Keiko. Looks like she'll be waiting for the wedding night after all." "Hn." Hiei followed her back into the bedroom and closed the door on the sleeping idiot.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 70

It was Friday night and Saiyana had just arrived at Genkai's temple. Yukina took Soran from her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Saiyana asked. Yukina shook her head. "Thank you. No." When they had explained what would take place at the bachelorette party, Yukina had grimaced and volunteered to babysit.

Keiko let her know that they were waiting on Botan. She was dressed in a blue dress that hung on her figure like a sack. Saiyana shook her head. The girl really did need to learn how to dress. Saiyana had on an emerald green sheath with spaghetti straps. It had a slit up one side. Hiei had liked the dress a lot. Until he found out she intended to wear it to the party. Then he'd been rather sullen.

Shizuru wore a black strapless dress that ended at mid thigh. Saiyana had only seen Shizuru a few times, but Kazuma's sister was a girl that liked to have fun. It was a shame she hadn't yet found a good man. There was a sadness to her at times that Saiyana couldn't quite place, but she didn't know her well enough to ask.

Genkai was sipping her tea as Soran played near her feet. She had immediately been taken with him. He had great potential she had said. When he had used his jagan to touch her mind, she had responded to his. There had been almost five minutes of contact before Soran had drawn back his tiny hand. After that, every time she saw Soran there would be a brief contact between them. As Genkai had trained and mentored most of the group at one time or another, she was now slowly helping Soran to develop his powers.

Botan came in the front door, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Koenma had 'one more thing' that turned into several 'one more things'. I thought I'd never get out of there. Then he realized he was going to be late if he made me late." She paused to take a breath. "Did you know that Enki actually talked them into having their party in the Makai?"

Genkai snorted. "Since Kuwabara is the only human in the group, that would make sense." Shizuru lit a cigarette. "I just hope my baby bro remembers where he is and doesn't get into too much trouble." Saiyana laughed. "You know the guys always take care of each other. I pity anyone who decides to take one of them on."

The girls climbed into Shizuru's car and headed off to the club. They had rented the private party room at a local club. Several of Keiko's friends from work and a couple of her old classmates were going to meet them there. Shizuru had taken care of most of the planning. Saiyana looked forward to a fun night.

She just wished Hiei would loosen up a little. She had practically begged him to go have some fun. 'Seeing the idiots drool' had not been his idea of fun, he'd said. She'd reminded him that Kurama would be there, and he wasn't the type to drool. Still not convinced, she had then had to remind him that someone had to make sure the idiots survived the night. He had reluctantly agreed to go.

Shizuru parked the car and they all climbed out at a place called 'The Oasis'. Not very original, Saiyana thought. It seemed like a nice place and it wasn't in a bad neighborhood. The usual Friday night crowd was packed into the main room. The hostess led them back to the private party room. As they made their way through the crowd, several men made suggestive comments. Shizuru called out something rude and a couple of the men laughed and asked for her number. She'd told them her number only had one digit and then flipped them off.

Some of Keiko's friends were already there and introductions were made. The waitress that had been assigned to them got their drink orders and left. The room was comfortably furnished with two couches and two loveseats rather than the hard barstools in the outer room. A single overstuffed chair was sitting a little apart and Keiko was led to it.

After the girls got their drinks and settled into their seats, the lights lowered a little and music started playing. The dancer that came in was dressed in a cop uniform. That was soooo cliché, Saiyana thought. She looked over to Shizuru who shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, it's all new to Keiko." Saiyana nodded. The girl really was way too innocent for her own good.

Keiko sat wide eyed as the dancer was grinding right in front of her. She sat back in her chair with a squeak as he started taking off the uniform. Laughter could be heard behind her as her face turned bright red. Saiyana sighed. She didn't know any of Keiko's other friends, but she would be willing to bet that Keiko was the only virgin in the room. She really hoped that Yusuke wouldn't be a clod tomorrow night. Perhaps she could get Hiei or Kurama to talk to him.

After a couple more drinks had been served, Keiko began to loosen up. She was more than a little tipsy. It seems that sex wasn't all that was new to the girl. By the third dancer, she was beginning to sway with the music and even got up to dance a little until she got dizzy.

Shizuru had an evil grin as she called the dancer over to her. She handed him an envelope. Saiyana recognized it as the wedding card that she'd signed. They had all chipped in to give them a small honeymoon. It wasn't much, but it got them out of town for a couple of days to themselves. The dancer stuffed the envelope in his thong and danced back to Keiko.

The music's tempo increased and his hips were thrusting in time to the music. He told Keiko the envelope was for her but he wouldn't give it to her, she had to take it from him. She reached out nervous fingers and he backed just out of her reach. He shook a finger at her and told her she had to take it with her teeth. Her face flamed as he danced up to within inches of her. The girls were all cat calling and shouting for her to go for it.

Botan was holding her sides and Saiyana wiped tears from her eyes. Shizuru howled. It had taken Keiko three tries to finally get the envelope. She had gotten frustrated and the third try was forceful enough to pull his thong down. It hadn't slipped low enough to show more than a little of the curly hair it hid, but it was enough that Keiko was mortified. She seemed to shrink into the chair. The dancer grinned at her and made more thrusting motions in time to the music.

The dancers took a break and the lights were turned up. Keiko was still red faced as her friends laughed at her. After she opened the envelope, she cried and hugged them all. She really did have the best of friends, even if all she wanted at the moment was to murder them all.

Keiko couldn't remember being this embarrassed over anything in her life. All the years in school when she'd had to deal with the pervert she was about to marry didn't embarrass her. Whenever he pulled her skirt up, or copped a feel of her breast or her ass, she'd only been irritated and smacked him. She compared the dancers to Yusuke and found them all lacking. She really was in love with the perverted jerk.

She was still disappointed he hadn't come to her room the night of Saiyana's coming home party. He had said he would and then didn't show. The next morning he said he'd gotten sick and decided to go to sleep. That didn't sound like Yusuke but she had no reason to question it so she didn't. She was a little nervous about tomorrow night, but she'd handle it.

The lights dimmed again and the girls returned to their seats as a new dancer came out. He was an Elvis impersonator. His sequined white jumpsuit disappeared quickly with the help of velcro seams. His jeweled white thong all that was left as the song played, "I'm in love. I'm all shook up."

Four guys came crashing into the room. It was apparent they were more than a little drunk. "Here's the party!" one of the drunks called. "Let's show the girls a real good time." Saiyana, Botan, and Shizuru went to confront the fools. "This is a private party." Shizuru told them. "No morons allowed."

The tall man with brown hair snickered. "She doesn't like us. Must be a dyke." "An asshole like you would be conceited enough to think any woman who didn't fall at your feet had to be gay." He reached out and grabbed Shizuru's breast. "Well it's got tits, so I guess it's female." Shizuru punched him in the face and he went down. The other three took offense.

A dark haired man with a wiry build grabbed Botan and tried to push her toward one of the couches. She put her knee in a place that changed his mind in a hurry. He fell to his knees puking. A muscular blonde wrapped his arms around Saiyana and tried to press slobbery lips to hers. Keeping him between her and Keiko's cowering friends to block their view, she let her power flow into her right hand. "No one touches me but my mate." She put her hand forcefully into his gut. He crumpled at her feet.

Shizuru had taken care of the other one just as the bouncers arrived. The four drunken fools were tossed over muscled shoulders and hauled out. The manager apologized for the disturbance and told Shizuru that the club would offer appropriate compensation. The music started up again and the dancer resumed his routine.

The girls had just settled back down when the door slammed open again. A very pissed fire apparition glared first at the almost naked man dancing and then at Saiyana. Shizuru called out, "Hey, Hiei. The guys party that boring that you need to crash ours?" Botan giggled. "We sure could have used you a few minutes ago." Saiyana knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. "Hiei…?"

He said nothing, but walked straight to Saiyana. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "We are going home now." "What's wrong?" He turned crimson eyes to her. He stopped cold and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed. He growled. "You smell of a man." "Hiei, would you…." He cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." She was lifted over his shoulder roughly, and he disappeared.

Shizuru lit a cigarette. "I wonder what that was all about?"

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 71

Earlier in the evening….

Hiei sat in a corner with his drink in front of him. Kurama sat beside him. The music was too loud and so was the crowd. It was a bad idea to have this party in the Makai. Kuwabara had just come back from the bar and sat down with them. He looked as miserable as Hiei felt. He'd not seen the oaf with any of the females. At least he wouldn't be forced to kill him for cheating on Yukina.

Yusuke was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had two women fighting over who was going to dance with him when he put his arms around both and began to sway to the music. They'd only been there a couple of hours and Yusuke was already drunk. Koenma had only stayed for about half an hour before he pleaded a ton of work to do so he could be at the wedding tomorrow.

Enki was enjoying himself almost as much as Yusuke. He was holding court in another corner of the bar. He was surrounded by adoring females. Of course they would seek out the powerful rulers present. Hiei suspected that was the real reason that Koenma had cut short his stay. The females had showered him with their attention as well. He was decidedly uncomfortable from the moment he had arrived.

Several of the females had approached Hiei when he arrived. He was rather good at discouraging unwanted attention so they left his company quickly. Unlike when they went out in the human world, Kurama did not attract as much attention. His human form was of little interest to the demon women unless they knew who he was. Now if he had switched to his fox form, it would have been a different story altogether. He was quite content to sit unnoticed with Hiei and Kuwabara.

Kurama nodded in Yusuke's direction. "We'll be lucky if we can have him conscious by the time the wedding starts." "Hn. For Keiko's sake, I hope he settles down after the mating." Hiei said. Kuwabara took a sip of his drink. It didn't take him long to learn that the drinks here had a much stronger kick to them than anything he was used to. He was only on his second and probably his last. "Guys, I know it's tradition, but can we skip this when I get married?"

Hiei was surprised, but it was Kurama who asked, "Why would you not want your bachelor party?" Kuwabara looked down at his drink. "I haven't really looked at another woman since I met Yukina, and I don't want to. It would be a waste of time to give me a party like this. I would only be wishing I were with her instead." Hiei grunted. Pehaps the idiot wasn't such an idiot after all. Yukina could have done worse. His eyes shifted to Yusuke who was fondling a pair of breasts that were shoved in his face. Was the word 'no' not in the detective's vocabulary?

To give Yusuke credit, he would not have behaved as poorly if he had been sober. When he sobered up, someone needed to remind him what he always said about his mother's drinking. It seemed that when he was drunk, he and his mother had a lot in common.

Kurama went to the bar to get another glass of water. After he had gone a female cat demon came scampering over to Hiei. She looked vaguely familiar. She jumped into his lap, purring. "Hiei! You're back!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and plastered her lips to his before he could react. He grabbed her wrists and pried her off. "Do not touch me," he growled. She pouted. "You really did take a mate, huh?" "Yes. Now leave." She sauntered off in search of new prey, her tail twitching.

Kuwabara was chuckling. "Good thing Saiyana didn't see that. That girl would be in serious pain right now." "You will say nothing. Understand?" Kuwabara held his hands out protectively in front of him. "It's ok. Same thing is going on at the girl's party anyway." Hiei's head snapped around. The look in his eyes was dangerous. Kuwabara missed the look completely as he raised his glass to his lips.

When Kurama returned from the bar, he asked, "Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara shrugged. "Some girl he knew threw herself at him. He told her where to get off and then I looked up and he was gone." "There must have been more to it than that." "Nah. He was worried what Saiyana would think. I told him not to worry about it since the girls were all doing the same thing at their party."

Kurama frowned. He took a drink and let the worry go. His friend had come too far to still have that kind of insecurity. Hadn't he?

Hiei sped through the dark night. He hadn't paid attention to where the girls were going to be. He used his psychic link with Saiyana to guide him. He walked in the door to the bar. It was even noisier than the place he'd just left. He was so focused on finding his mate that he bumped into a large, muscled man carrying another man. He caught small snippets of the conversation. The man was being thrown out for some trespass. Nothing to concern him in the least.

His link told him that he would find Saiyana behind the door now directly in front of him. He heard loud music and giggling spilling through the door. He shoved the door a little harder than he intended and it opened with a crash. As he stepped inside, he saw a man dancing. The man was wearing a tiny strip of cloth that just barely covered his manhood.

Hiei's temper was quickly reaching the boiling point as he found his mate. Someone was speaking to him, but their words didn't register as he made his way over to his mate. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "We are going home now." He growled. He ignored her words as he caught the scent that clung to her. His eyes found hers searching for answers he wasn't sure he wanted. "You smell of a man."

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 72

He silenced her pathetic attempt at excuses. "I don't want to hear it." He threw her over his shoulder unconcerned for either her comfort or embarrassment. He raced for home, her protests cut off with her air as her stomach bounced painfully against his shoulder. He headed for the gateway in the barrier then changed direction, deciding this should be kept private.

He kicked open the door to the house then slammed it behind them. "Hiei, put me down this instant and tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He dumped her onto the couch. "There is nothing wrong with me. You will tell me what the hell you thought you were doing?"

She was getting angry now. "I THOUGHT I was enjoying a party for one of my friends. I THOUGHT you were doing the same." "I was not ogling some less than half dressed fool simulating the sex act! And from the smell clinging to you, it was not all simulated." She sucked in a breath. "What are you accusing me of?"

His eyes were cold. "Facts are not accusations. And the fact is that you reek of another man." Saiyana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you trust me so little?" She reached out to touch him. He slapped her hand away. "Do not touch me as long as you smell of him." She rubbed her stinging hand.

"You will shower now. I want the smell gone from you before we talk of your punishment." "Punishment? For what? I haven't done anything." "The longer I am subjected to his smell, the angrier I become, and that is not good for you. It would be within my rights to kill both you and your lover." Her eyes went wide and then anger won out over caution.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. You want to know the truth? Well here it is. Just exactly what you want to hear. You were supposed to be busy. You showed up too soon and ruined my fun. My LOVER had gone to get his car so I could go home with him. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" She turned her back on him to hide the tears that had gathered and threatened to spill from her eyes.

His fists clenched at his side. He hadn't expected her to admit it. He turned on his heel and slammed out of the house. He caught the faint smell of salt but he ignored it, as he also ignored the inner voice that told him something was off about her admission.

Saiyana knew she didn't look her best when she arrived at the wedding pavilion. She had promised to help Keiko get ready. After a sleepless night of alternating sadness and anger, she had given up waiting for Hiei to come back. Even though he'd given his word to be here for Yusuke today, she wasn't sure he'd show.

She had exhausted her tears hours ago. If she had any doubts about her appearance, they were confirmed when Shizuru arrived. "Oh wow. Somebody looks tired. Tell Hiei while the caveman routine was cute, he should have let you get a little sleep at least." She hung her dress on a hook. Saiyana closed her eyes. It was better than the truth, and all she had to do was keep quiet. And then maybe she could think of a plausible excuse for Hiei not being here when they asked.

Hiei arrived at the wedding pavilion wondering if Saiyana would be there. He almost didn't come. Then he remembered his promise. He wouldn't break his word to Yusuke. He had spent all night thinking about everything that he'd done and everything Saiyana had said. He still didn't want to believe it. The scent clinging to her was evidence enough. She hadn't denied it. She had admitted it. He knew of no other reason for the scent. She had betrayed him. And it hurt.

Hiei found the room assigned to the guys. He was the last to arrive. Yusuke looked like hell. Kurama had given him one of his plant concoctions for the hangover. At least he wasn't sick. "Glad you made it, Hiei. After you left the party early, I wasn't sure you'd be here." Kurama said. "Hn. I promised didn't I?" Kurama wondered if it was his imagination, or did Hiei seem a bit tense? He shook off the thought. They didn't have much time to get Yusuke looking presentable for his wedding.

Saiyana took a seat at the back. Genkai had asked her to sit with her on Yusuke's side, but she had declined saying she needed to be toward the back in case she had to take Soran outside. Genkai never questioned her. She really wanted to be close to the exit so she could slip out if Hiei did show. She wasn't ready to talk to him. That was assuming he even wanted to talk to her.

Hiei took his place at the altar with Kurama. Kuwabara stood next to Yusuke, who was getting more than a bit nervous. Hiei looked out at the guests and spotted Saiyana at the back. She looked down and wouldn't meet his eyes. She played with Soran. Was it guilt? Or something else? He tried to ignore her, but found his eyes drifting back to her time and time again.

Saiyana was aware of his scrutiny. She tried not to look at him. Her eyes kept returning to where he stood. He looked so handsome in his tux. Tears threatened to spill over. She wished the ceremony would start so no one would question her when they fell unchecked.

Organ music began to play and Keiko appeared at the back of the chapel. Shizuru, Botan , and Yukina preceded her down the aisle. Keiko looked beautiful. She had chosen a traditional high neck, long sleeved, white dress with a long train. It was adorned with tiny seed pearls along the bodice and sleeves. The veil was waist length with a braided crown of the same tiny seed pearls.

Her father stood very proud as he escorted her to Yusuke. As long as Keiko and Yusuke had been together, Saiyana was sure that Keiko's father had done this many times in his dreams. Keiko's parents adored Yusuke. This had to be a very happy day for them.

The ceremony seemed to go on forever. Saiyana wanted it to end so she could escape. She didn't think she could bear to be near Hiei with things the way they were between them. Would he try to talk to her, or ignore her? Either way, their friends would quickly realize something was wrong.

She thought about what she had said. Her anger had overridden common sense and she had offered sarcasm as the truth. If only he had recognized it as such. But it had been beyond painful to have it brutally driven home that he did not trust her, and probably never would.

Hiei was thinking much the same thoughts. He needed to get away from here. Even after the pain of her betrayal, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had seemed so happy with him and their son. Why did she betray him? Did she not love him anymore? Had she ever? Was he a fool? The only question he had an answer for was the last. It was a resounding yes. He had to get out of here.

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 73

The ceremony finally ended and Yusuke and Keiko walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Shizuru and Kuwabara followed as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Kurama held out his arm for Botan, and Hiei did the same for his sister. The photographer took up the next hour with all the pictures of the wedding party.

Saiyana had watched as Keiko tossed her bouquet. It was a red faced Botan who came up with it. Keiko then propped her foot on Yusuke's knee as he pushed her dress up and came away with her blue garter. With his height, all bets were that Kuwabara would snag it. But as Yusuke tossed it over his shoulder, Kurama pushed off using Kuwabara as leverage, and came down with it.

Kurama's mother put an arm around his waist and whispered in his ear. "You do know that the man who catches the garter is supposed to ask the woman who caught the bouquet out on a date?" "Of course, Mother. It is a tradition." She smiled. Maybe she didn't need to worry about him after all.

Yukina had taken Soran as soon as the photographer was finished. Saiyana wandered from group to group never staying long in any one place. She hoped that Hiei would just leave her alone. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She spotted Koenma standing by the buffet table. He greeted her. "It was a lovely ceremony wasn't it?" She managed a small smile for him. "Yes. It was. Do you think you could have some free time on Monday?" He thought about it. "I think I can schedule some time for you in the afternoon. How much do you need?" "Oh, I won't need more than a few minutes. But you might want some time afterward to spend with Irina." He smiled. "You just made this day much better. Thank you."

Yusuke and Keiko were having their first dance. Shizuru had spotted Saiyana and led her to the table assigned to the bridal party. The table was mostly empty. Other dancers had now joined the newlyweds, so most of the bridal party was on the floor. Shizuru had gone to get a drink. That left Saiyana sitting alone at the table with a quiet Hiei.

She refused to look at him. If he couldn't even dredge up a greeting after a night spent apart, then he could go to hell. There was no way she was going to sit there and wait for everyone to get back. There would be nothing but questions she didn't want to answer. She got up and walked away.

Hiei stared at the plate in front of him. He had been surprised when Shizuru had brought Saiyana to the table. He tried to think of something to say. She didn't even acknowledge him. Before he could find words, she was gone. He stood up to follow her, but thought better of it. What would he say if he caught up to her?

Keiko was dancing now with her father, and everyone else came back to the table. "Where's Saiyana?" Botan asked. "Ladies room," he lied. She accepted the answer. Yusuke was complaining as usual. "Keiko wants me to teach her how to fight." "Why now, after all these years?" Kurama asked. "Because of what happened last night. Said she felt like an idiot letting Saiyana, Botan, and Shizuru protect her." Hiei looked up. "What's this? There was trouble last night?"

"Didn't Saiyana tell you?" He shook his head. "Keiko said four drunks crashed the party. They took care of them before the bouncers could get there." Kuwabara chimed in. "One of them called Sis a dyke. Then it was on." He laughed. Shizuru grunted. "Botan was pretty good with her knee too. Had that guy singing soprano." Kurama laughed. "I'd pay money to see that." Botan blushed. "Saiyana took hers out quick. I thought she was going to kill him when he tried to kiss her. She said 'nobody touches me but my mate', and then she punched him in the gut. The bouncers showed up in time to take out the garbage." There was more laughter.

Shizuru lit a cigarette. "That was about the time you pulled your caveman routine, Hiei. Very romantic. But next time, let the girl have a little bit of sleep. She looked like hell when she got here." The girls laughed. Music changed and dance partners left the table again.

Hiei's mind was spinning. She'd been attacked, and he'd accused her of betraying him. Everything was crystal clear now. Her words had been to spite him and his mistrust. He scanned the room searching for her. He had to find her and apologize. He hoped she'd listen. He didn't see her anywhere. He tried to access their link. It was closed to him. She had shut him out. He couldn't blame her.

Genkai joined him at the table. "Your son grows stronger everyday, Hiei. I look forward to seeing the man he will become." "Have you seen Saiyana?" "Yes. She just took Soran from me. Said she wasn't feeling well. I thought you knew." He was gone in a blur. Genkai stared after him thoughtfully. She had sensed something was wrong, but didn't pry. It couldn't be easy living with a man as complicated as Hiei.

Hours later, Hiei was still searching. She hadn't gone home, not to either of them. If he asked his friends for help, he'd have to tell them what he'd done. If he didn't find her soon, he'd swallow his pride and do just that.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 74

Hiei was sitting in the tree outside the house. He'd searched everywhere he could think of. He still had no idea where his mate had gone. He had hoped she would come home, but that hope was rapidly fading. It had been dark for a while now. Had he managed to drive her away for good?

He kept replaying last night in his mind. He had never asked her to explain. He had jumped to his own conclusions, and in doing so proclaimed his mistrust. He had threatened her, claimed his right of punishment. Was it any wonder she didn't want to be found?

It was a very worried Hiei who stood waiting for Kurama to answer his door. He would have used the window, but it was early and he didn't want to startle the fox. Kurama yawned as he opened the door wearing only a hastily donned pair of pants. "Hiei, what brings you here so early?" "I need to talk to you, fox." Hiei brushed by him.

"It is 5:30 AM on Sunday morning. What is so important it couldn't wait until later?" He ran his hands through his mane of red hair trying to shake out some of the tangles. Hiei was pacing. "Do you want some coffee?" he said as he closed the door. "Saiyana is missing."

"What happened? How many were there? Have you reached her? I'll call the others." "Stop. It's not what you think." Kurama's sense of urgency was replaced with a contemplative frown. He went to the kitchen. "I get the feeling we're going to need the coffee."

Hiei was still pacing when Kurama set two steaming cups on the table. He brought sugar and spoons. "Sit down, Hiei. Start from the beginning." Hiei straddled a chair and stared at the coffee cup. "I've done something foolish." "Well that's quite an admission coming from you." "I don't know how to fix it, or even if I can."

"I accused Saiyana of betraying me." "You did what??" Hiei looked down at his cup again. He was silent for so long that Kurama asked, "Why would you even for a moment believe that she would; could, ever betray you?" Hiei got up to pace again.

"That stupid party. When Kuwabara told me the girls party was the same as Yusuke's, I wanted to take Saiyana home. I don't know what I was thinking." He sighed. "I don't think I was thinking by then." He put his hands in his pockets. "When I got there…" Kurama nodded. "You saw the male strippers. But why would you think that Saiyana would be interested in them? She loves you."

Hiei grunted. "She had a strong male scent clinging to her. I put her over my shoulder and carried her home." He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened when they got there. Kurama frowned. "Why did she have… The fight! Hiei, didn't she tell you about the fight at all?" He shook his head. "I never gave her the chance."

He sat down heavily in the chair and turned anguished eyes to his friend. "I invoked my right of punishment." Kurama sucked in a breath. "You wouldn't hurt her. Tell me I'm not wrong." Hiei was silent. "Hiei, tell me now that you did not hurt her, or I swear I will make sure you never see her again." "Not physically, no." Kurama breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived. "I hurt her far worse. I let her know that I didn't trust her."

"Did she give you any reason at all for the scent?" "She told me she was waiting for her lover to get the car. She was going home with him." Kurama sat back, his mouth open. "That was beyond foolish. Why would she say such a thing when you already believed she had betrayed you?" "That one's easy. She wanted to spite me for not trusting her."

"What did you do then?" "I couldn't bear to look at her any longer. I left." "Where did you go?" "I spent the night in a tree outside Genkai's temple. I wanted to be near my son." He got up to pace again. "I spent all night thinking of everything that was said and done. I knew something wasn't quite right, but I didn't know what."

"What did you say to her at the wedding?" Hiei raked a hand through his hair. "I didn't. We didn't speak." "Not at all? Not a word?" Hiei shook his head. "I thought you left together." "No. She was gone before I learned what had really happened. I tried to find her. I searched all night. She didn't go home. Not to the house, not to the castle. She's not at the temple either."

Kurama leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "Your link?" "She's blocking me. I can't find her. I can't talk to her." Kurama nodded. "I thought as much, or you wouldn't be here." Hiei was a very private person. He would never have laid his soul bare before another if there were any other way. Not even to his oldest friend.

"Do you want me to call the others?" "Not unless it becomes necessary. I don't believe she is in any danger, just hurting." "Ok. We have to look at this logically. We know where she isn't. Have you checked with our friends, she could be with one of them." "I used the jagan last night to scan their homes for her. I also scanned Yusuke's new apartment in case she was using it until they got back."

"It seems you were thorough. Have you contacted Koenma? He has known her longer than we have. Perhaps he would have some ideas." "I left that as a last resort. I would rather not have to explain my foolishness to him." "Maybe you won't have to." Kurama got up and headed to the bedroom. "Stay here and don't say anything."

Kurama pulled his compact out of his nightstand drawer. Koenma answered almost immediately. "Kurama. What can I do for you?" "I need to get in touch with Saiyana and I'm told she is at a friend's house while Hiei is training. Hiei is unreachable and they didn't tell anyone where she was going. Can you help me?" "Yes and no." "That's cryptic." "I know who she is with, but not where they are. She told me yesterday she would be bringing Irina to me tomorrow. She will need some time to restore the memories, so it should take most of today." "And you don't know where this Irina is?" "Long story, but no. I do not. My father does, but he has gone fishing and I can't reach him." "I see. Thank you."

Kurama closed the connection and put the compact away. Hiei was seated at the table when he returned. "You heard?" "Yes." "This Irina would be the woman that Saiyana hid and Enma was protecting wouldn't she?" "Yes." "And I'm guessing that since you are still here, that you do not know where to find her?" "At least I now know where she'll be tomorrow." He sighed. "Now all I have to do is figure out what to say to her."

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 75

Saiyana opened her eyes and squinted against the sun shining brightly through the window. She glanced at the clock. 9:30. She sat up abruptly. How had she slept so late? She had to get started restoring Irina's memories so she would have time to prepare her for the changes that had taken place while she was gone.

She had arrived unannounced on Mayari's doorstep yesterday. She and Takachi had been pleased to see her. Even more so when she told them she had come to take Irina home. Irina was out with friends, so she had spent an uncomfortable hour being quizzed about her mate and child. She steered the conversation more to Soran whenever she could. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about Hiei.

They had offered her dinner, but she couldn't eat. Saiyana had pleaded a headache and retired early. Sleep would not come and she spent another restless night. Her fidgeting had kept Soran awake as well. She had last looked at the clock at 5 AM.

She dressed quietly. Soran was still sleeping. She wondered if Hiei missed her, or if he even cared that she was gone. She regretted letting her anger control her. If she had just gone to take the damn shower, maybe they both would have cooled off enough to talk it out. She knew first hand what insecurities drove him, and why they were there. She had believed they were in the past, but apparently not.

She had been incredibly stupid to goad him with the one thing she knew to be so close to the surface. She had lashed out wanting to hurt him as badly as she was hurting. She'd succeeded. She had seen it in his eyes before he walked out on her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he learned the truth. Someone would mention it in his hearing. She wondered how he would feel when he did.

Would he come to her? Would he apologize for the accusations? Would he apologize for not trusting her? That was what she had to come to terms with. Even if he apologized, could she go back to the way things had been? Could she live with him, knowing he would never trust her? That all it would take was one shred of doubt to destroy her life?

She looked at her son. So much like his father. She could never deny them the relationship they deserved. Living apart was not an option. She wouldn't do that to them. She would have to learn to live with the fact that Hiei's love had never been unconditional, and trust is something he would never give her.

She kissed her sleeping son and placed a protective barrier around him so he would not roll off the bed. Mayari had kept her a plate warm, but she wasn't hungry. She had not eaten since… She took the plate and forced a little down. She had to keep up her strength for Soran. It was also going to require a great deal of her energy to restore Irina's memories.

She pushed all thoughts of Hiei and her troubles out of her mind. She needed clear head to reach Irina's buried memories. Saiyana looked at the girl. She had shoulder length silver hair and big luminous violet eyes. You couldn't really say she was beautiful, not in a mature sense. She was rather more of an innocent little pixie.

Saiyana let her power flow into her hands. They glowed with a soft blue light. She touched them to the sides of the girls face. Reaching deep, she found that which she herself had buried years ago. Tiny threads of conciousness began to move and flow. They stretched outward to tangle with the recent memories. Merging, intertwining. Saiyana guided the memories, pulling until none remained hidden

To Saiyana, time had stilled. To those who watched, hours passed. No movements from the two except the steady rise and fall of their chests. Saiyana wore a look of intense concentration, Irina, one of peace and contentment. Saiyana fell back against her chair, exhausted. Irina sat up. "Koenma." A tear slipped down her pale cheek. "There is much you need to know before you see him. We will talk in the morning. Get some rest. Give your memories time to settle."

Irina fled to her room. Takachi helped Saiyana to hers. Mayari had been caring for Soran all afternoon. She said it was no trouble to continue while Saiyana got some sleep. But sleep wouldn't come, only the tears for her shattered illusions of happiness.

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 76

Hiei stood outside Koenma's office. He was waiting for permission to enter. He hadn't been allowed to barge in as he always had. Koenma's new title evidently came with more competent security to go with the new office. He'd told them he was here to pick up Saiyana after her meeting. He hoped Koenma would believe the tale and let him wait.

Kurama had offered to come with him, even help plead his case. He had turned him down. This was something he had to do on his own. He had created the problem. If it could be fixed, he was the only one who could do it. The question had been how much of his pride would be intact when he was done. Then sometime during another sleepless night without his mate in his arms, it had ceased to matter.

Koenma's outer office was larger than his old office used to be. Hiei didn't notice. It just gave him a larger area to pace. Hiei looked up as an ogre finally allowed him to enter. Koenma was doing some pacing of his own. He was clearly nervous.

He smiled as Hiei entered, but kept pacing. "Saiyana should be here with Irina at any moment." He waved at a couch. "Have a seat. I know you're anxious to take her home after not seeing her for awhile." Hiei stiffened. Who else knew that they were apart? Koenma continued, not noticing Hiei's reaction. "Kurama is looking for her, too. I don't know why. When you go off training, you really should let someone know where to find you."

Hiei relaxed. He'd believed Kurama's tale. His pride had already suffered enough having to let the fox know how foolish he'd been. He knew he could trust the fox to keep quiet, and it had gotten him the information he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a portal forming in the middle of the office. It didn't surprise him in the least that his mate could portal directly into the office of the king of the Reikai. Standing beside her was a young demon girl with silver hair just a little darker than the kitsune's and violet eyes that had not left Koenma's face since she stepped through the portal.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and bowed her head. "Koenma sama." Koenma was immediately in front of her pulling her to her feet. "Never bow in deference to me again. I will make you my queen, if you will have me." He searched the face he had not seen in years. Her eyes misted and she nodded. He kissed her, oblivious to the two people mere feet from him staring at each other.

Hiei looked his mate over. He could tell she was tired. There were dark circles under her eyes. She had lost the color that always bloomed in her cheeks. How much of that was his fault? She looked at him. How had he known she would be here? He always seemed to find out what he wanted to know. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Saiyana could see that Irina was in good hands. She turned back to the portal. Hiei was beside her before she could enter. "I need to speak with you, Onna." "Do you?" Her tone was weary. She exited the portal and closed it behind them. She took a deep breath and faced him.

"Could it be that you now have some information you did not seem to be interested in the last time we spoke? Or are you still planning my punishment?" He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "I am sorry, Onna. I should have trusted you." "Yes, you should have. But the fact remains that you didn't. And I now have to live with that knowledge."

She began to walk. She didn't care where. She just needed to keep moving. He fell into step beside her. "Can you forgive me, Onna?" She didn't answer right away. "I don't know." He nodded. He had expected her answer. Kurama had prepared him for it. He had a lot to make up for.

"I need to go back to the castle. I haven't been back since we left. Will you come with me?" She shook her head. "No." He swallowed against the lump in his throat. He dreaded asking his next question, but he had to know. "Are you leaving me, Onna?" "No." He sighed in relief. "Then why?"

"I need some time. I'm not ready for the questions about the change in our relationship." The dread was back. "What change, Onna?" "Things can hardly go back to the way they were. I will stay here and get some work done. You may take Soran with you if you like. I will miss him, but I will not keep him from you, no matter what happens between us."

"Are you saying that you will not be acting as my mate?" "I'm saying that I will no longer expect or take for granted something that you cannot give." He was getting frustrated and his anger was growing. "I've said I am sorry, Onna." "I believe you. Your apology is accepted."

"I love you. You must believe that." She nodded. "You love me, but you don't trust me." He shook his head. "That's not true." She gave him a sad smile. "Of course it is. Don't worry. I understand. It was foolish of me to think that you ever could."

"Damn it, Onna. I do. Why won't you believe it?" She stared into his eyes. "You can't will yourself to trust someone. It is either there or it is not. I saw no measure of trust Friday night when you bodily removed me from a gathering with our friends. I heard no trust in your words when you threatened to punish me for imagined transgressions. You were only too eager to believe my sarcastic words when my anger and hurt drove me to claim something that never happened."

There was a profound sadness in her voice. "You claim to trust me, but when the time came for you to draw on that trust, it wasn't there. I no longer have any illusions that it ever was." He looked away. He could not dispute her words. The things he had done and said were too damning. He might have to accept that he had damaged their relationship beyond repair.

But he refused to accept it without one hell of a fight. He believed it would be the most important fight of his life. And he was not above using every method at his disposal to win. He would need to call on the fox again.

To be continued….


	77. Chapter 77

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 77

Hiei had accompanied Saiyana to pick up Soran from Mayari's. He then walked with her back to the house. She had said no more. She put Soran down for his nap, and went to her computer. Effectively dismissed, he had headed straight for the fox's apartment.

Kurama answered the door after the first knock. He'd been expecting his friend. Hiei had a look of cold determination on his face. "It went that badly?" "She isn't leaving me, but things aren't the same. I want what we had back. I'll do whatever I have to."

Kurama had been working on a solution all day. He had some ideas, but he needed Hiei's permission. He handed his friend a cup of tea. "I know you want this kept quiet, but I need help from someone else. I promise it will go no further." Hiei raked a hand through his hair. "I trust you. Do what you have to do. I want my mate back." If only he had shown the same trust in his mate, he wouldn't be here now.

Hiei left the apartment sometime later with a new confidence. He'd always won his fights with his power. This one required cunning and strategy. The fox was a master of both. He hadn't asked what Kurama was planning. He knew the fox would tell him what he needed to know. When Kurama was sure that Hiei had gone, he opened the compact. "Botan, about our date Friday night…."

Hiei spent the next hour walking and thinking. He looked up to find himself outside the house. He always ended up here. It was instinct, he supposed. This is home. When his mate was at the castle, then that was home. Without her, he had no home. He walked in the door wondering if Saiyana would talk to him. He stopped. That idiot ferry girl was here.

"Please, Saiyana. I need you to go. I'm so nervous. I don't want to mess up my first date with him. Please say you and Hiei will double date with us Friday?" "I can't speak for Hiei." Botan was whining. "He'll say yes if you ask him. Please?"

Hiei was beginning to have his suspicions as he walked in. "Ask me what, Onna?" Botan brightened. "I have my first date with Kurama Friday night, but I'm nervous. Will you and Saiyana double date with us? I'll feel so much more at ease if we aren't alone."

He didn't get what the fox had in mind, but it was obvious that this was part of his plan. He knew that Kurama had wanted to ask Botan out for a long time. He'd been given an excuse at the detective's wedding and had jumped on it. Literally. If he had sent Botan over here to beg their company, then he had something up his sleeve.

"If you wish to go, Onna, we will go. Call Yukina and ask if she can babysit." "Oh, thank you, Hiei! You are the best of friends." She summoned her oar and was gone before Saiyana could protest. Saiyana couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Do you realize you have just committed us to going to a club with them Friday night? He is taking her dancing. You don't dance, and I doubt he wants to have company on his first date with her." Hiei wasn't pleased with this turn of events, but for an evening spent with his mate, he would endure it. He shrugged. "I thought you wanted to go." Saiyana went to check on Soran. Hiei picked the damnedest times to be accommodating.

Hiei walked to the refrigerator to get a soda. Saiyana had already started dinner. At least she was still cooking for him. He still couldn't figure out what the fox had planned unless it was just a means to make them spend time together. But why in a place that Hiei would be most uncomfortable?

Saiyana was right. He didn't dance. It would be loud, so they couldn't talk. It would be crowded. He sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed. The fox had his reasons. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was aching.

He heard the sound of bare feet on the carpet. He looked up to see Saiyana standing before him. Her hand outstretched with two aspirin in her palm. He took them from her. "Thank you. That woman still gives me a headache." Saiyana snorted. "Then why did you just agree to spend an entire evening with her in a place that you hate?"

She turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen. Hiei swallowed the aspirin as he watched her walk away. She was still taking care of him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? He went into the kitchen to help with dinner. She was standing in front of the sink.

He reached past her to grab a couple of plates from the cabinet. She hadn't heard his silent approach and stepped back. She bumped into his chest. He sucked in a breath. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and not let go. She moved away quickly. "Sorry. I didn't know you were behind me."

She went to the stove and grabbed the spoon to stir the vegetables. She tried to calm her breathing. She hoped he didn't realize what that slight contact had done to her senses. He gripped the counter and stood there a few moments to try and get his body under control. He didn't need her to know just how much that brief contact had affected him.

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they finished, he took their plates while she went to check on Soran. He was awake and fussing at being left alone. She picked him up and went back to the living room. Hiei had just finished putting the dinner dishes in the dishwasher.

He dried his hands and took his son into his arms. "I'll take him while you get his dinner." He loved to hold his son. He took him to the couch and sat down. Soran grabbed a handful of his father's hair and pulled. Hiei tried to remove the tiny hand from his hair. His son's jagan opened and Hiei's mind filled with images. Images of Saiyana. Her crying. Her tossing and turning in restless attempts at sleep.

He blinked. His son was telling him how upset his mother was in the only way he could. His arms tightened around his son. "I'll fix it. I'll find a way. I promise." Hiei whispered to his son. The jagan closed and his son cooed and gurgled contentedly.

After Hiei had helped her to feed and bathe Soran, she put him to bed. She stood a moment to watch her sleeping son. He was so much like his father. She turned away from the peaceful scene and went into the bedroom. Hiei was in the shower.

She shook off the mental images. That was a dangerous road for her thoughts to travel. She still had not come to terms with how things would be between them now. His touch never failed to excite her, and she did not intend to deny him her bed. How long did she have before he figured out he could use that against her?

Hiei shivered under the cold water streaming over his body. He heard Saiyana moving around in the bedroom getting ready for bed. The images in his head had made the cold shower necessary. He didn't even know if he would be sleeping in the bed or on the couch, but he was reasonably sure she would not let him touch her.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another to dry his hair as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped as he got a look at Saiyana. She was climbing into the bed. She was wearing a pair of pajamas. He hadn't even known she owned the ugly things. After their mating, she had ceased wearing those flimsy nightgowns. She slept nude as he did.

Well, except for that one night she had worn this little black lace thing that wasn't all there. He had never believed that his sister had bought it for her. He shook his head. Damn! Now he needed another shower. Saiyana turned her light off and rolled to her side of the bed with her back to him.

Hiei smirked at what he decided to take as a challenge. He had never been one to ignore a challenge. She'd thrown down the gauntlet. The fox might be the expert in the mental battles, but the physical was Hiei's forte. Nothing said the war couldn't be fought on two fronts.

She wanted to play games? Well she would learn soon enough that he played to win. Losing this one was not an option. His mouth took on an evil grin as he dropped the towel on the floor and climbed into the bed beside her. He was not going to put on clothes to go to sleep. If his nudity bothered her….GOOD!

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 78

Saiyana felt the mattress shift under his weight. She hoped he didn't want to hold her as was his habit. She didn't think she could pretend anymore if he did. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt him move behind her.

He stroked his fingers across her cheek and down her arm. She held herself still. He moved closer to her. She could feel his erection pressing against her backside. He kissed the back of her head. "Goodnight, Onna," he whispered against her hair.

He rolled over to his side of the bed. He heard her intake of breath and smiled as the scent of her arousal reached his nostrils. If he had to spend an uncomfortable night with his desires ignored, he would make damn sure she suffered as well.

The rest of the week went much the same. The days were spent caring for their son and barely talking. Hiei had taken to long walks with his son while she was working. Dinner was usually a quiet affair that was over quickly. How could he have spent all those years believing that silence was what he wanted? He was drowning in it now. He missed their talks, her insight, her humor.

Hiei still slept nude, much to the displeasure of his mate. She still slept in those ridiculous pajamas much to his displeasure. He never failed to kiss her in some manner and tell her goodnight. After the first night, she had begun to grumble goodnight as well.

By the end of the week, the sexual tension was so thick it would take his katana to cut it. The slightest accidental contact on either of their parts sent them into sensual overload. There had been a time when Hiei would have just taken what he wanted and been done with it.

He no longer wanted just a quick coupling. He wanted the closeness, the laughter, the shared bond that he had lost. Taking her to their bed and relieving his sexual frustration would not gain him his ultimate goal. He would have to continue to practice the one thing he had never been good at: patience.

Friday morning was cold and clear. Hiei had left the house early with Soran. He enjoyed his walks with his son, and he knew Soran enjoyed them too. He never bothered with the 'stroller' contraption that Saiyana had bought. He preferred to carry his son on his shoulder so he could have an unobstructed view of his surroundings.

When Soran tired, Hiei would find a tree and rest with his son in his lap. He smiled at the thought of Saiyana's panic if she ever saw them like that. His smile turned to a thoughtful frown as he realized she wouldn't panic. She trusted him far too much to be concerned over something so trivial.

She knew without a doubt that he would never place his son or her in danger. He could vividly picture her reaction if she found them like this. She would shake her head at him and tell him to make sure that Soran didn't get too cold and to come down in time for dinner.

It hit him full force then. The pain he had caused her by not trusting her. It was in a demon's nature to be possessive of his mate, but he had taken that too far. He had treated her as if she had invited the other man's touch. He had acted as a lower class demon would, incapable of thought or reason. He leaned his head back against the tree. He owed her so much more than that.

He cradled his sleeping son in his arms as he lightly jumped to the ground. Soran didn't stir. He was walking back to the house when his phone rang. He flipped it open after seeing it was the fox calling. "Fox? What's up?" He heard Kurama's smooth voice. "I called to tell you I'll pick you up at six. We're going to have dinner before we go to the club. How has the week gone?" "Hn. About as well as could be expected. Why the club anyway? You know I hate those places." "It suits the purpose. Trust me, Hiei." "I do. I'll tell Saiyana what time to be ready. Thanks." "You're welcome." He hung up.

He walked back to the house deep in thought. He thought about what the fox had said. 'Trust me'. Trust. It was more than just a word. It was a bond. It was something he had given to very few in his life. Something that few had earned. Saiyana, more than anyone, knew this. Perhaps that knowledge was why she felt it's absence so strongly. And why it was so imperative that his mate knew she was among those on the short list.

There were people he trusted to a certain degree. Koenma made that list since he usually had his own agenda. Botan and the rest of the girls in the group also came under this heading. He would not trust them in a fight, or even at times to keep secrets.

There were really only four outsiders that he could honestly say he could count on for anything he required. The fox topped the list, followed by the detective. He had added Genkai to the list after the dark tournament. If he had to say it out loud, he would say he could only count on Kuwabara to be an idiot. But he knew better. He would probably be the first to answer any call Hiei made, never considering the cost to himself. He was solidly on the list.

Now all he had to do was find a way to convince Saiyana that other than his momentary lapse in sanity, she had always been there and always would be.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

The Past You Leave Behind

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 79

Kurama was on time. When was he not? He was almost obsessive about punctuality. If the fox was late, something big was happening. Hiei came out of the bedroom on hearing Saiyana answer the door. He was putting his jacket on. Saiyana had told him this was an upscale club they would be going to and it required the men to wear jackets and ties. Another reason he hated these places.

He knew his tie was crooked. He never could learn to tie the thing right. Kurama had given up on teaching him. He had almost bought one of those clip on ties, until he found out that even Kuwabara could tie a tie. He refused to be outdone by the idiot. He was surprised when Saiyana reached out to smooth his collar. She untied the tie and retied it for him.

"Thank you, Onna." "You're welcome." Her tone was impersonal, as if he were a stranger, only she would not have done something so personal for a stranger. He looked at her dress for the first time. He swallowed uncomfortably. This was going to be a very long night.

Her dress was dark blue and fitted at the waist. It had a full skirt that kind of floated to her knees. The top was a halter style that left her back bare and a deep plunge that showed a lot of cleavage. He felt the beads of sweat form on his brow. His collar was suddenly tighter than before, but then, so were his pants.

Kurama tried but failed to contain his amusement at his friend's expense. Hiei glared at him. He could hear the fox laughing in his mind. "Yes she does look nice, doesn't she? Perhaps you should tell her so." Kurama put his hand on Botan's waist and steered her to the door. "Shall we go?" Saiyana grabbed her purse and a shawl as she walked toward the door.

"Onna?" She turned to face him. "Yes?" "Your dress…." She sighed. "I'm not changing it. We don't have time." "I only wanted to say that I like it." He took the house key from her and waited while she preceded him out the door. She stopped when he turned to lock it. "Thank you," was all she said. He pocketed the key and walked her to the fox's car.

Saiyana was confused. She'd chosen the dress expecting him to argue about her wearing it in public. He had never liked other men looking at her. It was a short ride to the restaurant. Hiei opened her door for her as Kurama opened Botan's for her. Kurama handed the valet his keys and offered Botan his arm.

Hiei offered Saiyana his arm, not so much because it was expected of a well mannered gentleman, as it was to just be able to touch her. He had realized very early that if he could mask it as good manners, she would allow him to touch her.

Hiei rarely went out with the others and never to establishments such as this. He knew there were certain expectations and he followed the fox's lead very closely. When Kurama pulled out Botan's chair for her, he did the same for Saiyana. She smiled a small smile. Hiei was trying very hard. She knew how far out of his comfort zone he really was.

She was also beginning to believe that she had been set up. It was almost impossible to believe that Hiei would be going through all this willingly, even for his friends. It thrilled her more than a little to think that he was doing all of this for her. Kurama took over the task of ordering for them. He had been here many times and he knew their tastes.

He asked for the wine list and Saiyana smothered a giggle behind her hand as the waiter asked him for his ID. Even though his demon side was over a thousand years old, his human side looked younger than his almost twenty three years. He produced the ID and the waiter apologized as he handed him the wine list.

Dinner went smoothly as the conversation turned to Koenma and Irina. There had been a grand announcement that the king of the Reikai had found his queen. The ceremony was still in the planning stages, but was expected to occur within the year. She knew that protocol demanded it, but privately she would bet it wouldn't take a month. Koenma might go through the motions publicly, but Irina was a demon, and demon matings did not require a ceremony.

Hiei could tell that Saiyana was beginning to soften towards him. She had actually laughed with him at dinner. Back in the car on the way to the club, she was not sitting quite as far away as she had. He reached out to cover the hand that was on the seat between them. She looked down at it, but didn't move it.

Kurama had kept a watchful eye on them. While his friend was making steady progress, it was not as much as he had hoped. Saiyana, while justified in her feelings, was being a little more stubborn than he had made allowances for. He would have to make a slight alteration to his plan.

Kurama was once again asked for his ID when they reached the club. The hostess led them to a table in the corner of the room. They had a good view of the dance floor and Hiei was able to put his back to the wall. He preferred not to leave his back unprotected if he could help it.

Botan excused herself and made her way through the crowd to the ladies room. Kurama stood and held out a hand to Saiyana. "Would you care to dance?" She smiled and took his hand, missing the questioning lift of his brow as he silently asked Hiei's permission. Hiei nodded.

While the music was loud, it wasn't the thumping racket that was usually heard in these places. The music had a slower tempo and the couples were dancing close. Hiei watched as the fox led Saiyana to the dance floor and put his arms around her. He didn't hold her as tightly as some of the other couples held their partners. Saiyana put her arm around the fox's neck and placed her hand in his.

Hiei watched them. They were talking and laughing. He watched them move together. They were actually quite good. He couldn't help but think what a good looking couple they made. It surprised him that he could calmly watch them with a critical eye.

Botan returned to the table. "Where did Saiyana and Kurama go?" She turned around to see what Hiei was looking at. "Oh. They look so good together. Don't they?" Hiei asked her, "It doesn't bother you that he is dancing with someone else?" "Of course not. It's just a dance." She swallowed and turned back to Hiei. "Does it bother you?" He shook his head. "I trust them both. I myself was just admiring how well they dance together."

He looked out to the dance floor once more. Their movements were fluid, graceful. He could tell Saiyana was used to dancing. He turned back to Botan. "I am sorry your date didn't turn out as you planned." She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "I love you and Saiyana both. I would do anything to help you." She lightly squeezed his hand before letting it go. "Thank you." It humbled him to know his friends thought nothing of sacrificing their needs in favor of his. It made his lonely past seem so far away.

Saiyana was laughing at something the fox said when they came back to the table. They ordered drinks and then Kurama led Botan to the floor. Hiei noticed he held Botan a lot tighter than he had Saiyana. He leaned in close and said something in Botan's ear that had her blushing. Hiei smirked. The fox wasn't wasting the whole night on his and Saiyana's problems at least.

Hiei felt the man's presence before he saw him. He was of medium height with blonde hair. He was what most humans would call attractive. Hiei had noticed him earlier watching Saiyana from the bar. He probably felt safe approaching Saiyana since he'd seen her on the floor with Kurama and Hiei had yet to dance with her. "Would you like to dance?"

Before Saiyana could say anything, Hiei tried the link that had previously been closed to him. He found it now open. "It's alright, Onna. Go ahead and dance with him. I don't mind." She was startled. She hid it as she turned to the man who was waiting expectantly. "Thank you for asking, but no. I am content to sit this one out." He smiled politely and left.

Hiei continued to use their link. It was easier than trying to be heard over the music. "Why did you turn him down, Onna? I really do not mind. I know you like to dance and you do it well." "I didn't want to dance with him." He frowned. "I know you do not wish to talk about that night, but I have to explain so that you understand."

He took a deep breath as she closed her eyes wanting only to forget that night. "I was not enjoying the detective's party. He was acting like the lust crazed boy that I suppose he still is to some degree. Kuwabara, who was not enjoying himself either, I might add, said Keiko's party was going pretty much the same. I didn't think you would enjoy that anymore than I did. I thought only to give you an excuse to leave."

"When I got there, I found I was wrong. You were enjoying yourself. It was never about trust. I was jealous because you were enjoying yourself without me. It didn't occur to me until the fox explained it, that you were enjoying Keiko's innocent embarrassment more than anything going on at the party."

Saiyana's eyes snapped open at the admission. "I made a huge mistake. I know that now. I was an ass." He stared at her with crimson eyes that reflected his pain and sorrow. "I let it get out of hand and I am sorry. More than you will ever know. I do trust you. I always have. I let my jealousy dictate my actions that night and it cost me something more important than anything else in my life. Please tell me that one day, you can truly forgive me. I want what we had together, not this emptiness I've felt all week."

Saiyana choked back tears at his speech. She knew he had given his trust the moment he had told her to dance with the stranger. She touched his face with trembling fingers. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "Do you know why I turned him down?" "No, Onna. Why?" "He wasn't you. I don't want to be in anyone's arms but yours." Hiei smiled. "You didn't mind dancing with the fox." "Kurama is Kurama. He doesn't count." Hiei snorted. That would take the fox's ego down a peg or two if he heard it.

"Take me home," she whispered in his ear. He stood, only too happy to oblige. He caught the fox's attention. Kurama smiled down at Botan as he heard Hiei's voice in his mind. "My mate and I are leaving. Thank you for your help. Enjoy your date." Botan was watching the expressions on his face. "Another successful mission completed. Shall we begin our date? I know a little place that is much quieter." "Please. This place is a little loud for my taste." He folded her arm in his and led her off the dance floor. "I couldn't agree more."

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

The Past You Leave Behind

Lemon Alert! If you are offended by sexual content I am sorry. Last chapter.

* * *

The Past You Leave Behind

Chapter 80

As soon as Hiei could sense they were no humans around, he scooped Saiyana up in his arms and sped toward the house. She was giggling by the time he put her down at the door long enough to deal with the lock. Once the door was opened, he picked her up and kicked the door closed behind them.

He didn't waste time getting to the bedroom. It had been too long. Clothes were shed and tossed carelessly to the floor. In moments he had her naked on the couch. "I've missed you, Onna." Her answer was smothered by his lips. His tongue demanded entry and battled with hers. No quarter was asked and none given. She was as frenzied as he was.

Hands roamed over heated flesh, neither slow nor gentle. He grasped her hips in his calloused hands. She was wet already and with one swift plunge she was his. His subsequent strokes were fast and hard. She held onto him tightly, her nails raking his back. He felt a slight sting and smelled blood. It only served to further excite him. He knew he wouldn't last long. He slid his hand between them and found the nub he was searching for. He massaged it as she arched off the couch and drove him even deeper. She screamed his name as he followed her over the edge, pouring his seed deep inside her.

They were panting and sweat soaked as their shared climax began to ebb. He pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. With the edge now gone from his lust, he intended to make sure she enjoyed this night. He was glad he had asked Yukina to keep Soran overnight. He wondered if she would mind tomorrow as well.

Now that he had his mate back in his bed, he intended to keep her there a while. He laid her gently on the bed and joined her, pulling her close to him. He had missed holding her while they slept. She was snuggling into his warmth drawing lazy patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Onna. Next time will be slower." She smiled. "Do you hear me complaining?" He smiled and kissed her head savoring the feel of her in his arms. "Promise me we will never be apart again. This week has been hell." "I promise. As long as you promise not to be an ass." He sighed. "I guess we'll have to settle for a promise to make up quickly afterward."

She giggled. "I've missed this. Snuggling in your arms, just talking. I didn't like the wall between us, but I didn't know how to break it down." "I know. It was my fault and I didn't know how to fix it." She pressed a finger to his lips. "It was my fault, too. I should have walked away and let your temper cool instead of letting mine take control."

"Hn. Perhaps we should make a pact to never lose our tempers at the same time." "Perhaps we should at that. It seems that we are both hard headed individuals used to getting our way." "Yes. And like it or not, I am about to get my way." He got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" "Not far."

He padded over to the dresser. He opened two drawers before he found what he was looking for. He held up her pajamas as if they were a prize. "What are you doing?" He was grinning evilly. He pulled his katana from it's sheath. The pajamas were tossed into the air. Several slashes later, they were small scraps of cloth on the floor. He sheathed his katana and returned it to it's stand.

Saiyana sat wide eyed as he rejoined her in the bed. "Those were a gift from Keiko." "Hn. She and the detective have been mated long enough that she now realizes what a stupid gift they were. If you must wear a gift to our bed, then make sure my sister picked it out." Saiyana was now grinning evilly.

"You do know that Kurama and Botan will want to know how our evening went?" "So you knew about that?" "I figured it out somewhere between the tie that you hate to wear and the restaurant that required impeccable manners. You would not have done that for them." He pulled her close. "No, I would not."

She snickered. "I don't know what you will tell Kurama, but I intend to tell the biggest gossip in the three worlds that my brave warrior saved me from a pair of pajamas." She fell back against the pillows as she gave in to her laughter. He began to growl. "How about we just tell them that the past is now where it belongs? Behind us." She stroked his cheek. "Is it really?"

He pulled her back into his arms. "My past is responsible for the man I was. You are responsible for the man I am now. I love you, Onna" "I love you, Hiei." He kissed her lips. "While my past can never be forgotten, it no longer controls my life. I have made peace with it." He kissed her again with a hunger that wouldn't be denied. The only sounds for the next half hour were moans and cries of pleasure.

Saiyana lay content in the arms of her mate, a haze of sated fog beginning to cloud her mind, a prelude to sleep. He stroked her arm as he lay there thinking. "Onna?" She looked up at him. "Yes?" "Would you teach me to dance?"

End


End file.
